Fantastic Tales - Croyance & Modestie
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il n'était pas deux fois, une histoire de Sorciers et de Sorcières. Il n'était pas deux fois, deux enfants qui tentaient de fuir leur mère horrible. Il n'était pas deux fois, une réécriture parmi tant d'autres. UA.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Il n'était pas deux fois, la ville de Londres avec ses hautes structures, son cœur tentant de se relever de la guerre qui y sévissait deux ans plus tôt. Elle brillait toujours par ses manières, cette façon dont les gens prenaient le thé à heure fixe en mettant de côté leurs malheurs. La grandeur anglaise se parait de milles bijoux, agrémentés de Fish'n'chips, du marché poisson qui luttait contre les senteurs citadines et encore toutes ses carrioles tirées par des chevaux qui se plaçaient en maîtres.

Les chats errants se glissaient ci et là, cherchant à quémander les citoyens qui promenaient leurs chiens, se baladaient ou s'en allaient tout simplement au travail.

Tout se promettait à une journée comme les autres. Des actes signifiants qui se faisaient sans même que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte mais qui seraient hurlés lorsqu'ils surviendraient. Des découvertes anodines, des ménages qui se faisaient des naissances et même des morts qui brisaient le cœur des proches…

Tout se confondait dans Londres et qui aurait remarqué ce grand orphelinat qui n'en était pas vraiment un ? Les enfants s'y succédaient et augmentaient mais personne ne voulait des enfants qui s'y trouvaient. Des attardés, disaient-on…

Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans la cage d'escaliers de cette maison, Modestie entendant les coups répétitifs. Des claquements encore et encore. Elle se souvenait qu'il fut une époque, pas si lointaine, elle les comptait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté…

Et pourtant, elle n'avait que dix ans.

On aurait pu croire qu'à son âge, elle avait d'autres choses à faire que compter ces claquements. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait si longtemps compté ces coups qu'elle avait le visage fermé, les yeux vides et l'impression que même ça, elle ne pourrait pas le pleurer…

Ou était-elle attardée parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien des expressions humaines, qu'elle ne réagissait à rien.

À rien…

Les coups s'arrêtèrent et elle se redressa sur ses jambes qui tremblaient étrangement. Elle leva le pied pour le lancer sur la marche d'en bas et descendre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son frère. Il secoua la tête. Elle resta sur place et attendit, comme un soldat de plomb.

Les coups furent remplacés par des insultes qui ne cessaient. Des mots blessants par centaines. Tant de choses qu'ils avaient entendus, l'un et l'autre, trop de fois mais qui continuaient de les ronger. Surtout lui… Modestie voyait bien la façon dont il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, son envie de pleurer qu'il réprimait.

\- Croyance !

La main se ferma dans ses cheveux et tira dessus pour le forcer à se redresser, à montrer son visage rougissant.

\- Tu es presqu'un adulte. Lui asséna-t-elle.

Il savait, comme sa sœur qui ne bougeait toujours pas, que ça lui incitait à ravaler ses sentiments, ses pleurs.

\- Tu sais que tu as mérité tout ceci. Lui asséna-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Oui, mère.

Une nouvelle baffe.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Rugit-elle.

Puis le claquement reprit. Le claquement de la ceinture de Croyance qui battait ses mains, son dos, ses jambes… Jamais son visage. Surtout pas son visage ou on le remarquerait…

Puisque parler ne faisait que le plonger dans les problèmes, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et ne disait rien, laissant pleuvoir les injures et les coups.

Puis leur mère, qui n'en était pas une, dut se lasser parce qu'elle l'abandonna et partit, s'essuyant les mains poisseuses et couvertes de traits sanguins. Cette fois, Modestie n'attendit pas et descendit en courant. Le jeune homme remettait sa ceinture de ses mains tremblantes et il sentit les bras de sa petite sœur autour de son cou.

\- Ça va aller, Croyance. Murmura-t-elle. Tu te sens comment ?

La question pouvait paraître stupide. Après tout ce qu'il venait de subir, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. On pouvait comprendre qu'il veuille s'abandonner aux larmes qui tentaient de fuir ses yeux bruns. Mais il tentait de les retenir, secouant ses épaules sous les sanglots effroyables.

\- Moins pire que d'habitude. Répondit-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, emplie de détermination.

\- Ce soir.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Déjà ?

Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était excité ou s'il était terrifié. À vrai dire, Croyance lui-même l'ignorait.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au Beau Milieu de la Nuit

**_Chapitre 1_**

 **Au beau milieu de la nuit**

Recroquevillé dans son lit trop petit pour lui, celui qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait été emmené ici à quatre ans, Croyance attendait. Modestie avait dit que c'était aujourd'hui mais il n'y croyait pas.

Ironie.

Il fixait le plafond et attendait.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre les choses en mains ? Bien sûr, Modestie avait l'air bien plus confiante et elle donnait l'impression d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, mais elle n'avait que dix ans !

Bon sang !

Il devait faire quelque chose. Agir en aîné ! Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas et que tout échouait, que se passerait-il ?

Et s'il le faisait et que tout échouait ?

Il se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit et une vague de honte sourde l'enroula. Il n'osait pas…

Sa mère avait raison. Il était minable, pathétique, inutile… Il ne pouvait même pas agir en homme une seule seconde. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer en s'arrachant les cheveux, comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez comme ça…

La porte de sa chambre s'alluma et il aperçut la flamme d'une lampe à huile.

\- Viens.

Modestie.

Il se leva immédiatement et attrapa les vêtements qu'il avait préparés, comme elle le lui avait indiqué. Elle lui donna les siens, et une petite bourse, puis lui prit la main.

\- Chuut. Souffla-t-elle.

Alors il acquiesça, bien qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'ait vu. La lumière était-il assez orientée vers lui pour cela ? Qu'il l'ait fait ou pas, Modestie ne s'en formalisa pas parce qu'elle l'emmena à sa suite dans les escaliers. La lampe éclairait leur chemin alors que le bois craquait sous leurs pas, cruel qu'il était. Croyance ne pouvait que serrer les dents, sentant ses épaules trembler une nouvelle fois.

Sa petite sœur les guida sur le paquet qui était toujours truffé d'échardes et ils devaient prendre garde pour ne pas s'en enfoncer. Puis ils franchirent le sol en pierre glaciale et Modestie posa la lampe, le temps de soulever les loquets puis d'ouvrir la porte. Un petit papier tomba sur le sol et Modestie donna un coup de pied dedans. Il flotta au vent.

\- Je l'ai utilisée pour bloquer la porte. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça encore, restant silencieux.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi leur mère ne leur tombait pas dessus ?

Croyance descendit le perron à la suite de sa sœur et il scruta à nouveau le bâtiment. C'est là qu'il l'a vit. Sa mère. À la fenêtre. Elle avait une expression mauvaise sur le visage, un sourire sardonique et des yeux emplis de mépris. Il lisait dans ses traits qu'elle leur souhaitait de fuir.

\- Modestie…

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère avant de lever les yeux. Elle attrapa également la silhouette de leur mère.

\- Elle pense qu'on va mourir ou revenir auprès d'elle. Et qu'on l'« aimera » encore plus après ça. Dit Modestie.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plongea la main entre les vêtements.

\- Tu cours vite, Croyance ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle sortit sa main des habits et brandit la bourse dans les airs.

Le visage de leur mère se décomposa et devint de rage.

\- Viens !

Modestie tira sur son poignet et ils se mirent à courir.

Croyance avait de longues jambes et il pouvait suivre l'allure de sa sœur qui le précédait. Elle avait l'habitude de sortir dans les rues et de se balader par-ci, par-là, faisant de temps en temps la manche. Leur mère restait souvent à la maison alors peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez bien les environs.

\- Revenez ici !

Elle courait derrière eux, ayant pris le temps d'enfiler des chaussures alors qu'eux devaient prendre gardes aux cailloux, aux tessons et aux dalles manquantes.

\- Revenez ici sales voleurs ! Beugla-t-elle.

Quelques lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons et une ou deux fenêtres, si ce n'est porte, s'ouvrirent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Croyance prit sa sœur sous les aisselles et la souleva. Ainsi, ses enjambées étaient tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr, il se faisait mal aux pieds mais il était habitué à tout.

\- Gauche ! Lui lança Modestie.

Il s'exécuta, suivant ses ordres comme un bon petit chien. Elle le guidait dans des petites ruelles, le faisant prendre des zones peu fréquentables qu'ils traversaient sous les regards surpris des gens qui s'y tenaient. Ils passaient trop vites pour qu'ils n'aient vraiment le temps de les arrêter quoique les chiens que certains gardaient s'y essayaient bien.

Et réussissaient.

Croyance ravalait ses cris de douleurs et continuait d'avancer encore et toujours. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa petite sœur en danger !

Il avait dix-sept ans et il devait la protéger de toutes ses forces !

La Gare de King Cross.

Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, Croyance crut qu'il allait immédiatement s'effondrer. Il haletait et sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. Il claudiquait plus qu'il n'avançait. Et il se lançait sans cesse « Tu as Modestie avec toi. Tu dois protéger Modestie. »

Au moins elle.

Oui, elle avait nargué leur mère mais il pouvait la comprendre. Lui aussi, il en avait envie. S'il avait un peu plus de personnalité, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait… Cet argent, c'était eux qui l'avaient ramené à la maison. C'était eux qui avaient travaillés si fort, dans les rues, pour l'avoir. Si Modestie devait aller çà et là dans tout Londres, lui était resté beaucoup plus proche, c'était la seule différence… Et il aurait aimé que les combats de rues auxquels sa mère le forçait à prendre part se soient au moins une fois soldé par une victoire.

Croyance s'obligea à avancer vers le guichet où un vendeur travaillait de nuit et se rendait à l'évidence qu'il y avait tellement peu de personnes à cette heure avancée… Aussi fut-il surpris en voyant des clients. À moins que c'était à cause de l'état de ces clients en question ?

\- Monsieur. Dit le jeune homme, sa sœur sur son dos.

\- Deux billets pour le prochain train, s'il vous plaît. Lâcha Modestie. Moi, j'ai dix ans.

\- Et toi ? Questionna le vendeur en observant le visage de Croyance.

\- J'ai…

\- Vingt-et-un an ! On peut enfin quitter Londres. Lança la fillette avec un faux ton enjoué.

\- Ah… Très bien.

L'homme regarda vers l'horloge et le panneau d'affichage.

\- Le prochain va à Gloucester. Il part dans cinq minutes.

Croyance récupéra la bourse auprès de sa sœur et paya pour avoir les deux billets. Après un « merci », il fila vers le train, trottinant. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi au fait qu'ils portaient encore des robes de nuit. Et puis il était sûr que le vendeur avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi il nous a donné les billets ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Parce qu'il nous a fait payer les deux billets. Je suis une enfant, je ne paie pas normalement.

\- Je dois aller chercher l'argent ? Mère serait fur…

\- Non. Mère n'a plus rien à voir avec ça. Laissons-le prendre l'argent si on peut être en sécurité.

Croyance acquiesça et jeta un regard vers les panneaux. Il trouva celui qui indiquait les quais et dénicha leur train. Il s'y précipita, lançant des petits regards apeurés de suricate autour de lui. Dès qu'il arriva à proximité, il accéléra le pas, laissant des traces rouges sur son sillage.

Il se précipita vers une porte et entra rapidement dedans avant de mener sa sœur vers une place assisse. Il y en avait une pléiade. Il put l'installer à une couche et s'assit en face d'elle, le corps tremblant d'un mélange de peur, excitation et adrénaline. Il ne se rendait pas encore à quel point ses membres étaient assaillis par la douleur…

Il se pressa contre la vitre.

Leur mère n'était pas loin la dernière fois…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Modestie.

\- Je regarde après mère…

\- Cachons-nous. Proposa-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il l'y rejoignit, se recroquevillant sous la fenêtre, le sang s'écoulant de ses membres. Sa cadette le rejoignit et appuya sa tête contre lui. Elle lui prit la main et attendit simplement, espérant que le train démarrerait bientôt et qu'ils seraient libres.

Croyance continuait néanmoins de jeter des coups d'œil par la vitre en se redressant légèrement.

Rien.

Il se rabaissa et attendit à nouveau.

Le train s'ébranla et il poussa un soupir. Modestie se redressa. Ils étaient tirés d'affaire !

\- CROYANCE ! MODESTIE !

Les deux se figèrent. La voix venait de l'extérieur du train mais il était plus que probable que leur mère ait compris.

\- Quand on arrivera à Gloucester, il faudra partir… Chuchota Modestie.

\- D'accord. Tu peux dormir en attendant… Certifia-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa joue.

Elle ignorait lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Peut-être vers minuit, sans doute plus tard…

À Gloucester, le train s'arrêta.

L'adrénaline était retombée depuis un moment et Modestie était à côté d'un Croyance qui ne cessait de gémir de douleur. En plus de souffrir, se recroquevillant et grimaçant, la blessure de son grand-frère avait pris un affreux atour. Les plaies étaient noires alors que le contour direct était cramoisi. Pourtant, la peau blanchissait.

\- Tiens bon. Lui dit Modestie. Tu aurais dû me dire qu'un chien t'avait mordu.

Plusieurs chiens.

Il secoua la tête, le sang continuant de couler par petit filin.

\- On devait fuir. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu es idiot ! Lève-toi.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lui prit les mains pour l'obliger à se mettre debout à son tour. Dès que son poids s'abaissa sur ses jambes, il hurla de douleur.

\- Croyance !

\- Ça… Ça v…

\- Appuie-toi sur moi.

Elle le tira vers elle et couina lorsqu'elle dut soutenir son poids. Elle le mena vers les escaliers pour quitter le train et l'aida à descendre. Il était si lourd…

\- Viens. Incita-t-elle. Encore un peu de courage. Encore un peu de courage…

Elle l'attira à sa suite, le menant vers l'extérieur de la gare.

\- On doit sortir de cette ville. Et puis, j'irai chercher de l'aide. On doit te cacher.

\- Modestie… Abandonne-moi… Souffla-t-il.

\- Non ! Je trouverais quelqu'un quand je t'aurais mis à l'abri. Je le ramènerais…

\- Il fait nuit. Aban… donne-moi…

\- Non ! Répondit-elle avec vigueur.

Elle lui serra la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

Ils marchaient, le poids de Croyance la faisant ralentir. Il gémissait dès qu'il s'appuyait trop sur ses jambes. Il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur elle, l'obligeant à ralentir car supporter ces soixante kilos et quelques était affreux. Elle était trop petite et trop faible pour ça… Mais elle s'évertuait à avancer, encore et encore.

Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle aurait du mal. D'autant plus qu'ils montraient leur chemin à cause du sang qui coulait le long des jambes de Croyance. Mais quand elle le laisserait, bien caché, ça irait mieux.

Il suffisait juste de sortir de la ville et, peut-être, d'espérer qu'il se soigne un minimum dans les herbes. Mais il serait caché. Il serait caché…

Modestie était tellement épuisée qu'elle était presqu'en pleurs. Elle marchait depuis une heure et demie, peut-être deux. Elle avait peut-être fait des pauses ? Toujours était-il qu'elle pouvait enfin marcher à son propre rythme. Mais avant ça, elle l'installa correctement.

\- Courage. Lui dit-elle. Je reviens bientôt.

\- Tu devrais… te reposer…

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il pâlissait de minute en minute. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Modestie n'était pas habituée à pleurer, subissant les coups de sa mère continuellement. Mais là, elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que ses muscles étaient douloureux, si son cœur battait trop fort, si elle était inquiète pour Croyance, si elle réalisait les erreurs qu'elle avait faites…

Son frère était blessé à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle devait continuer d'avancer.

Espérer trouver quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Mais elle avait beau avancer, il n'y avait que forêt, forêt et encore forêt. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était exactement. Est-ce qu'elle était perdue à jamais ? Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Croyance.

Elle continua de marcher sans savoir vers où elle se dirigeait.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il commençait à faire plus chaud. Le Soleil se levait au loin.

Et s'il était déjà trop tard ?

Le Soleil filtrait à travers les cimes des arbres et jetaient des ombres magnifiques sur le sol mais ça ne la faisait que plus pleurer encore. Ça devait être la fatigue. Forcément… Sinon quoi ?

Elle marcha encore et se figea en voyant une femme dont la robe était en feu. Mais ces flammes ne semblaient pas être ses ennemies. Elles suivaient ses mouvements alors qu'elle parlait à une créature porteuse d'écailles.

C'était sans nul doute… une Sorcière !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sauvez-le, je vous en prie

**_Chapitre 2_**

 **Sauvez-le, je vous en prie**

Une Sorcière.

C'était forcément une Sorcière.

Modestie était à la fois fascinée et effrayée. D'un côté, elle se trouvait face à ce dont on lui parlait depuis qu'elle était une enfant, de l'autre, elle savait ce qu'on en disait. Et si cette femme voulait la tuer ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'était qu'une petite enfant. Et, si on en croyait sa mère, c'était de ça qu'elles étaient les plus friantes. Mais cette Sorcière était très belle et c'était ce qui perturbait la fillette…

N'étaient-elles pas censés être horrible ?

Oui, elle éprouvait de la peur mais elle aurait aussi pu se jeter dans ses bras et espérer qu'elle devienne sa nouvelle maman.

Modestie eut un frison. Le sort de cette Sorcière devait déjà la saisir !

Elle devait fuir. Mais Croyance était en danger !

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers cette femme qui maîtrisait si bien le feu. Elle souriait vers cette petite créature, lui parlant d'un ton doux et caressant tout en lui présentant ce qui semblait être de la viande. Modestie se figeant en voyant la main être presque gobée. Et cette Sorcière riant !

Du rire le plus ravissant qu'elle n'ait entendu…

La Sorcière tourna la tête et, alors qu'elle frottait sa joue contre celle de la petite créature, ses yeux attrapèrent ceux de Modestie qui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

\- Bonjour. Que fais-tu par ici ?

La Sorcière se redressa après une dernière caresse sur la tête écailleuse. Modestie déglutit difficilement. Ce sourire doux, cette peau blanche, ces courts cheveux châtains qui bouclaient. Pas de réel défaut si ce n'était une infinité de points de beauté et le fait qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Pas vraiment.

\- C'est mon frère. Il est très malade ! Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider et le soigner ? Questionna-t-elle. Des chiens l'ont attaqué.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Très loin, par là. Près de la ville. Dit-elle.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ? Répondit la Sorcière en s'approchant.

Modestie sentit des sueurs froides rouler dans son dos.

\- Vous allez le sauver. Vous le promettez ?

\- Oui.

\- Je promets.

La Sorcière s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Ça va être bizarre pour toi et ça va sans doute te rendre malade. Laisse-toi faire et accroche-toi bien à ma main.

Si le ton de la dame était réconfortant, cajolant, Modestie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle acquiesça néanmoins.

Quelques secondes après, elle se retrouvait au beau milieu de la forêt mais presqu'au niveau de la ville. Modestie se pencha au-dessus des herbes et vomi en tremblant. Elle sentit la main de la Sorcière sur son dos et s'écarte vivement. Dans un couinement, elle se frotta la bouche puis elle essaya de s'y retrouver. Où est-ce qu'elle avait laissé son frère ?

Elle se mit en route, marchant dans l'herbe qui se couvrait de rosée alors qu'elle avait encore l'estomac en vrac.

Elle entendait la Sorcière marcher derrière elle et retenait sa peur.

Maintenant, quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion et qu'elle n'était même pas proche de Gloucester ?

Pourtant, elle finit par s'y retrouver. Lorsqu'elle dénicha un point de repère, elle put les diriger et ce ne fut plus qu'une question de minutes empressées avant qu'elle arrive finalement dans le petit renfoncement où elle avait caché son frère. Parmi les buissons, son frère était allongé. Il était encore plus pâle et avait du sang qui continuait de couler de sa jambe qui avait vraiment une mauvaise allure.

La Sorcière s'accroupit et approcha ses doigts, ce qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux de la fillette. Elle n'allait tout de même pas _toucher_ ?!

\- On va rentrer chez moi. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour le moment. Dit-elle. Vous devez manger, vous avez la peau sur les os.

Modestie se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Accrochez-vous bien à moi. Dit la Sorcière.

Elle passa son bras autour de Croyance qui leva les mains difficilement pour les enrouler autour de son cou.

\- Vous êtes… une Fée ? Chuchota-t-il.

Sa petite sœur ne protesta pas et s'accrocha à la Sorcière. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser. Son cœur se détruirait…

Elle vit clairement la Sorcière répondre par un sourire. Et dans ce cas-là, ça avait de quoi en inquiéter plus d'un. Pourquoi sourire ?!

Modestie étendit la main et s'accrocha à cette dame puis ils disparurent pour revenir près du manoir de tout à l'heure. Elle vomit encore et vit que son frère s'était également tourné pour cracher le contenu de son estomac. Il tremblait et gémissait. Il n'entendait même pas les excuses de la Sorcière qui utilisait des mots étranges pendant qu'elle ne les regardait même pas. Si elle était capable d'ainsi les ignorer c'est qu'elle n'avait rien de la bonne Fée.

\- Une maison en pain d'épice… Murmura-t-il.

La Sorcière posa sa main sur le front de Croyance en grimaçant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Supplia Modestie.

\- On le rentre à l'intérieur. Dugall !

La fillette chercha après de l'aide mais elle ne vit rien. Et, peu après, la dame soulevait son frère sans problème et l'emmenait avec elle à l'intérieur. Bien que la façon de le tenir était étrange. Elle la suivit malgré tout. Hors de question de laisser Croyance seul !

Elle fut encore plus inquiète lorsqu'elle pénétra le vestibule.

Il y avait là des quantités d'or effroyable. Elle aurait pu voler de pleines poignées sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ! Et elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas entendu le gémissement de son frère. Elle se précipita alors à sa suite et regarda le corps être installé dans le sofa.

\- Il faut que vous mangiez un peu. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose de sucré.

La Sorcière regarda la jambe de Croyance et elle agita sa baguette, faisant souffler un « Fée » au garçon alors que le pantalon se découpait. Ainsi, elle put retirer doucement le tissu et dévoiler à quel point la plaie avait pris un atour affreux, la végétation y étant entré et une fourmi se baladant encore dans la chair.

Alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette vers la plaie, rien ne se produisit et Modestie l'entendit marmonner. Elle se concentrait sur cette jambe mais finit par se lever. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et Croyance se tourna légèrement vers sa sœur. La douleur se lisait sur son visage et elle lui essuya le front. Elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer. La Sor… Fée va bien s'occuper de toi.

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais jouait le mensonge avec talent.

Elle se tourna vers la Sorcière lorsqu'elle revint. Elle posa deux verres d'eau et une assiette de biscuits.

\- Aide ton frère a mangé. Je vais chercher de quoi le soigner un peu. Je vais faire ce que je peux et j'inviterais quelqu'un dans quelques heures. Mais vous devez manger. Beaucoup. Vous avez vraiment la peau sur les os…

Elle effleura la joue de Modestie qui se tendit de tout son être. Elle garda son expression fermée et fixa la dame, peu importe ce qu'elle était, lorsqu'elle partit vers l'étage. Elle prit un biscuit et aida son aîné à le mettre en bouche puis à boire, le visage fermé si ce n'était les yeux inquiets.

\- Tout va bien aller… Tout va bien aller…

µµµ

Le Soleil passait maintenant complètement par la fenêtre. Modestie était toujours assise sur le sol et Croyance était dans le sofa. La seule différence était que maintenant, il avait un bandage mal fait autour de sa blessure et qu'il dormait, la respiration sifflante. Mais elle savait aussi que la Sorcière n'avait mis un doigt pataud que sur une seule blessure. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il y en avait d'autres…

À part leur donner toujours plus de biscuits en tout genre et une boisson sucrée, elle n'avait rien fait. Modestie avait très peur… Ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage mais elle tremblait, angoissait… Que pouvait bien faire la Sorcière avec ses allers-retours ?

\- Le Soleil s'est levé. Lança-t-elle.

La Sorcière apparut du haut des escaliers.

\- Tu m'as parlé ?

Elle ne les regardait toujours pas.

\- Oui. Le Soleil s'est levé.

\- Je vais aller voir pour que quelqu'un soigne ton frère.

\- D'accord…

Modestie la scrutait. Devait-elle rester ici ? Devait-elle partir ? Trouver quelque chose d'autre pour sauver son frère ? Serait-il trop tard ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se décider, la Sorcière avait disparu. La fillette appuya sa joue contre la main de son frère et attendit. Il y avait de nouveau des biscuits et des muffins dans l'assiette à côté d'eux. Elle prit un autre cookie et le glissa entre ses lèvres pour le mâchonner. Elle n'avait pas dormi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'assoupir. Pas maintenant…

µµµ

À moitié endormie, Modestie ne put que sursauter lorsqu'elle vit apparaître deux personnes. La Sorcière et une autre femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, les cheveux blonds. Elle était encore en robe de chambre mais elle s'avança vers Croyance.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle à Modestie. C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Si tu allais avec Newt pendant que je m'occupe de lui ?

\- Tu es sûre que je peux lui montrer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. On réglera ça après. Sourit la blonde.

Modestie était encore plus effrayée à cette entente. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Elle s'obligea néanmoins à quitter le chevet de son frère et marcha derrière cette Sorcière au nom étrange. Plus étrange que Modestie Bellebosse ? Elle marchait en silence. Elle réfléchissait.

Alors qu'elle avançait à sa suite, elle remarquait que la Sorcière faisait des mouvements de doigt vers son épaule. Pourquoi ? La frayeur de Modestie n'allait pas en diminuant, au contraire. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et elle regarda les environs.

\- Pour l'instant, la maison est un peu vide, mais ça changera bientôt. On va vous garder un moment à la maison. Et quand vous aurez repris des forces, du poil de la bête…

\- Des kilos ?

\- Oui, aussi. Ce sera comme si vous n'étiez jamais venu ici.

Le corps de Modestie se tendit.

\- Pompom a raison : vous devriez découvrir des choses magnifiques tant que vous le pouvez encore.

Modestie bondit vers le sol, sa main plongeant dans la poussière et elle la redressa pour en jeter plein le visage de la Sorcière. Alors qu'elle poussait un gémissement de douleur, se mettant les mains devant le visage, la fillette courut vers le bois.

Elle virevolta avec de la hargne dans le visage.

\- Je reviendrais pour lui ! Vous serez brûlé !

Elle tourna à nouveau et repartit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en fuyant ainsi. Mais Croyance n'était pas bon à manger ! Ça lui laissait un peu de temps.

Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Mais, cette fois-ci, de la vraie aide.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La retombée des choix

**_Chapitre 3_**

 **Les retombées des choix**

\- Monsieur Graves !

L'homme se tourna alors qu'il allait grimper dans le train. Il se recula pour laisser passer les autres passagers tandis que le Premier Ministre de la magie, Seraphine Picquery, s'avançait vers lui. Voilà qui le surprenait beaucoup. On voyait rarement ce genre de femme, aussi haut gradée et distinguée, se perdre sur les quais emplis de fumées.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour éviter que la vapeur de la locomotive ne vienne trop vers elle et il consentit même à l'emmener à l'écart. Une bonne chose parce que son expression indiquait qu'elle devait lui parler de sujets graves…

\- Cette bête que vous gardez chez vous. Elle est bien sous la plus haute surveillance.

Elle souleva un petit rouleau de parchemin.

\- Tout ceci est bien écrit mais c'est de la magizoologie.

\- Newt est une Magizoologiste. Rappela-t-il. Mais, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas : cette bête est sous contrôle.

\- Où est-elle pour l'instant ?

\- Avec Newt.

\- J'ai bien plus confiance en vous qu'en elle.

Sur ces mots, la femme fit un pas vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre que cette bête a été aperçue. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Il n'y a aucun risque.

\- C'est une faveur que je _vous_ fais. Et je ne veux pas plus entendre qu'il y a eu quelques soucis avec elle. Albus Dumbledore dit que…

\- Je n'écouterais pas le traitre mot que cet homme peut dire.

\- Vous conviendrez que votre chère et tendre est particulière. Elle m'a donné ceci pour dire que ce monstre était sous surveillance. L'horaire de sa journée ! Ses préférences. Les petits soucis ! C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Si ce n'était pour vous…

\- Je sais. Coupa-t-il. Je surveille. Assura-t-il. Il n'y a rien dont vous n'ayez à vous soucier.

Il leva les yeux vers son train.

\- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais prendre mon train avant qu'il ne démarre. Je vous envoie un hibou ? Je demanderais à Newt un meilleur rapport la prochaine fois.

\- Très bien. Dit-elle. Ne lui céder pas.

\- C'est dur de ne pas céder à une femme. Répondit Percival Graves.

Il lui lança un sourire puis trottina vers un wagon et grimpa. Il alla prendre place à un siège et regarda par la fenêtre. Seraphine le fixait. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'il avait deux heures devant lui, il pouvait se reposer. Il devrait arriver vers onze heures, peut-être midi. Ça ne devait pas être une très mauvaise heure s'il ne devait pas directement aller travailler. Rester à Londres était toujours ennuyant…

µµµ

Il était onze heures trente passées lorsque le train de Percival arriva en gare. Il pouvait peut-être faire une halte chez lui pour le repas, après tout. Pour changer de vêtements et pour prendre juste quelque secondes…

Il prit cette décision alors qu'il sortait du wagon, sautant que le quai.

Tant pis si on le lui reprochait. Qu'on le fasse si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir !

Il quitta la gare et remonta la rue principale.

Avançant le long d'un trottoir quelque peu cassé, il avait la main enfouie dans sa poche. Il attendait le moment parfait pour disparaître.

\- Monsieur !

Une main se ferma autour de son poignet.

\- Vous auriez vu ces enfants ? Ce sont les miens.

\- Non. Dit-il en se dégageant.

Il ne regarda même pas le papier, en fait. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule pour voir si quelqu'un faisait la manche ou tentait d'amuser les quidams avec quelques tours. Comme il ne le voyait pas, il reprit son chemin et partit immédiatement vers l'extérieur de la ville. De telle sorte que dès qu'il fut assez loin, il disparut.

Lorsqu'il reparut, c'était devant l'étrange manoir perdu au milieu des bois. Il poussa la barrière et la referma derrière lui. Il marcha devant un arbuste qui tentait de prendre sa place alors qu'une armée de petites bêtes vertes étaient dessus.

\- Pickett ?

Une des créatures lui tira la langue et il continua son chemin jusqu'à aller à la porte qu'il poussa. La première chose qu'il réalisa c'était qu'il y avait une excellente odeur dans la maison. Et c'était vraiment inhabituel…

Il ferma avec soin et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais s'immobilisa alors que son regard était attiré vers un magnifique chat à grandes oreilles et au panache digne du Roi des animaux. Ou, plus exactement, à ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. La bête était calmement installée sur le ventre d'une personne, couverte d'un plaid probablement chaud, et assoupie.

Il s'avança et utilisa un sort qui flotta dans la maison en lâchant un « Newt ».

µµµ

\- Non, non, non, non ! Arrêtez ! Calmez-vous !

Juste après avoir jeté ces mots, c'est de la salade qu'elle lança sur le sol. Et si les créatures voraces se jetèrent dessus, ça ne minimisa pas le feu qui se dégageait d'elles. Newt se mordit le pouce puis fit apparaître de l'eau de sa baguette, entourant les petites créatures rouges pour que tout risque d'incendie soit au moins minimisés.

Elle devrait peut-être les installer dans sa valise. Mais elle n'avait encore rien de préparé. C'était Pompom qui les lui avait données lorsqu'elle était revenue vers neuf heures. On les avait abandonnés au village. Le plus sage aurait été de les ramener au Ministère de la Magie, section des animaux… Mais elle était un peu occupée…

\- Newt…

La Sorcière se tourna en entendant cette voix.

\- Ne bougez pas !

Elle s'en retourna et sortit de la chambre avant de se hâter au bas des escaliers. Alors qu'elle se dépêchait, une petite créature verte sortait de sous le manche de sa robe, enfonçant ses longs doigts dans la peau, laissant des marques rouges mais autant surtout là pour observer Percival Graves. Lequel désigna l'énergumène du pouce.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Newt s'arrêta auprès de lui, sans faire de geste pour se jeter à son cou ou simplement l'embrasser.

\- Croyance. Il était au bord de la mort lorsque sa sœur m'a demandé de s'en occuper. Dit-elle en regardant l'adolescent.

\- Sa sœur ? Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Elle est partie. Répondit Newt. Elle a eu peur, je crois.

\- Mais elle a laissé son frère ?

\- Il est mourant. Il a besoin de soin.

Percival fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, tout ceci était particulier. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent qui avait l'air apaisé.

\- Qui s'est occupé de le soigner ?

\- Pompom.

L'homme retint une grimace. Il aimait beaucoup Pompom, il n'était pas sorti avec elle pour rien, mais, justement, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup de voir son ancienne compagne rester avec Newt. Allez savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Ce qu'il pourrait vouloir lui dissimuler…

\- C'est aussi elle qui a fait le repas. Elle a dit qu'on ne mangerait rien de correct, sinon.

\- On a des Elfes de Maisons…

\- Qui sont à la Mairie pour l'instant. Sourit Newt. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cette affaire se règle ?

Percival secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Non. Grand merci à la barbe de Merlin, Seraphine m'apprécie assez pour nous laisser la licence mais je crois qu'on va finir par devoir replacer tous les Sorciers de la Forêt de Dean.

\- Mais…

\- À ce sujet…

Percival se tourna vers sa compagne avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa phrase.

\- Elle aimerait beaucoup que tu lui rendes d'autres rapports que ceux que tu lui fais parvenir.

Newt se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il regardait le mur.

\- Elle trouve que c'est ridicule que tu lui dises ce que le Niffler fait pendant la semaine.

\- Clay.

L'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Clay… Répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne me moque pas d'elle. Je lui ai fait un rapport, une étude magizoologique et un exposé de pourquoi Clay n'était pas un danger et comment je le contrôlais. Après, que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Essaie de refaire des études magizoologique ?

\- Je vais voir. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

Newt lui jeta un regard alors que son compagnon partait vers la cuisine pour manger un peu.

\- Le garçon, je tiens à ce qu'il reste.

\- Ce garçon ?

Percival s'était arrêté pour désigner l'adolescent.

\- Je ne le remets pas dehors comme ça. En plus, sa sœur pourrait revenir.

\- Très bien.

L'homme partit pour de bon dans la cuisine. Il n'approuvait pas la présence de cet individu mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Newt. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Et même si elle avait une étrange affection pour les animaux, qu'ils soient beaux ou moches, bizarres ou banaux, ses choix n'étaient jamais faits sur un coup de tête. Elle ne lui imposait rien qu'elle n'ait pas _besoin_ de lui imposer.

Il prit un bol dans l'armoire et puis une louche pour aller puiser une sorte de ragoût de riz et de légumes dans un bouillon. Il n'y avait pas de viandes puisque Newt n'en mangeait presque jamais. De ce fait, Graves décida de se couper aussi un morceau de saucisson. Il était encore trop tôt pour proposer à sa compagne de prendre le repas avec lui mais il pouvait au moins la rejoindre.

 _Crac. BOUM._

\- Par la barbe de Merlin !

Un cri.

Le miaulement de l'espèce de chat.

Des étranges sifflements.

\- _Aguamenti !_

Tout se passa presqu'en même temps. Aussi, le temps de poser la nourriture et de filer dans l'autre pièce, Newt avait déjà sa baguette à la main, aspergeant généreusement de l'eau sur des flammes au sol. Quant au plafond, il était effondré. Et l'adolescent que sa petite amie avait accepté tremblait dans le fauteuil, s'étant relevé avec une telle vigueur que l'étrange chat avait fui.

\- Newt ?!

\- Pompom m'a amené des Limaces de Feu. J'ai la situation bien en main.

Elle mit sa baguette entre ses lèvres, souleva le bas de sa jupe pour la caller avec les grandes fleurs jaunes et noires qui la décorait, exhibant dès lors ses jambes frêles et blessées puis s'élança vers les limaces. Ni une, ni deux, elle attrapa les animaux à pleines mains sous le regard sidéré de l'adolescent.

Tout c'était passé si vite !

\- Newt !

Percival attrapa un vase en or et il se précipita vers elle.

\- _Accio_ Limace de Feu !

Les gastéropodes volèrent au travers de la pièce et furent réceptionner dans le récipient avant que l'homme ne le laisse tomber au sol et se précipite vers Newt qui attrapait déjà des rougeurs et des cloques sur les mains.

\- Idiot !

\- Ça va. Je n'ai pas si mal que ça. Je vais les mettre sous l'eau. Rassura la Sorcière avec un sourire.

La Sorcière ? Croyance était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas entendu « idiote » mais « idiot ». Est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander parce que Percival emmenait l'autre dans la cuisine pour lui mettre les mains dans un fond d'eau. L'adolescent tourna alors son regard vers le vase, redoutant de voir ces limaces en ressurgirent.

\- C'était stupide ! Et pourquoi Pompom t'a donné ces saloperies ?

\- On ne sait pas encore si ce sont des saloperies ou pas comme tu dis. Est-ce que tu veux bien, Pickett ?

Percival soupirait devant l'étourderie de Newt et il ne regarda pas le Botruc qui acquiesçait.

\- Elle voulait que je les étudie.

\- On essaie de prouver à Seraphine que tu n'es pas un fou et que tu ne vas pas mettre la population en danger avec ton f…

\- Je ne tolérais pas que tu insultes Clay. Répondit Newt d'un ton ferme.

Graves soupira et leva la main pour lui caresser la gorge, effleurant sa mâchoire.

\- Mais je peux te traiter de fou ?

\- Eh bien… J'ai accepté des Limaces de Feu dont je ne sais rien ?

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, elle lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui était déjà radouci.

\- C'était complètement stupide.

\- Mais ça peut être une grande avancée. Je crois qu'elles viennent d'Amazonie ! Si je pouvais les observer dans leur habitat naturel !

Percival lui abaissa légèrement son décolleté, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Pickett, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de flammes qui l'avaient léchée là. Avec cette façon qu'elle avait de ramener les animaux vers elle.

Vers lui ?

Parce qu'il y avait bien là une absence de poitrine…

\- Tu voudrais y aller ?

\- Oui. Mais je dois d'abord prouver à Seraphine que je ne suis pas un fou dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on y arrivera. Je parlerais à Pompom.

\- Je peux les mettre dans la valise. Dit Newt.

\- Je pense que c'est préférable. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'ébruiter que tu as ces limaces…

\- Promis !

Il affichait un sourire immense et presque enfantin. Il tira ses mains de l'eau et les observa. Elles lui feraient sans nul doute mal mais ça n'irait pas plus loin.

\- Je lui demanderais aussi de la pommade.

\- Merci. Lui répondit Newt. Je vais réparer le plafond et essayer de récupérer le vase avant que Clay ne revienne.

Percival se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se retint difficilement de ne pas se frapper la tête sur la table.

Ne revienne ?!

Où est-ce qu'il avait mis son Niffler ? Si Seraphine apprenait ça…

\- Newt.

Il tendit les mains vers lui.

Alors qu'il allait partir dans le salon pour s'occuper des réparations, et de Croyance, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Il vit les bras brandit en sa direction et lança un regard à Pickett qui se leva et se rassit, dos pointé vers Percival. Alors, le magizoologiste s'approcha de son compagnon qui le prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou. Murmura-t-il.

Newt appuya sa joue contre lui et le laissa emmener son bassin sur ses cuisses.

\- Il y a quelques jours, tu disais que tu étais fou de moi. Souffla-t-il.

\- Alors tu as déjà réussi.

Percival eut un mince sourire.

\- Où il est… Clay ?

\- Il cherche des trésors. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas aller vers la ville.

\- Où est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

\- Dans le sol ?

Newt se redressa et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tout ça est important pour toi !

Il pivota, faisant danser ses jupons qui retombèrent avec harmonie, cachant les blessures, puis il se hâta vers le salon. Il lança un sort pour réparer le plafond et un autre pour empêcher les limaces de sortir du vase, déjà que l'une d'elle avait presque réussi, puis il vint auprès de Croyance.

\- Comment vas-tu ? On n'aurait pas dû te laisser alors que tout ça doit te chambouler.

L'adolescent remarqua que Newt ne le regardait pas, son regard se concentrant sur un point juste derrière lui. Il aurait bien voulu détourner le regard, lui aussi, mais ils auraient eu l'air chouette s'il le faisait !

\- Ça… Ça va Madame… euh Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas sûr…

Il serrait compulsivement ses mains.

\- Monsieur pour les amis et Madame pour les étrangers. Lui répondit Newt, s'obligeant à le regarder. Et ta jambe ?

\- B… Bien mieux, merci, Madame…

Le jeune Sorcier battit des paupières à répétitions, visiblement surpris.

\- Où est ma sœur ?

\- Justement… ta sœur est partie.

\- Partie ? Je dois la retrouver. Elle…

Il se leva et se retrouva sur une jambe, claudiquant.

\- S'il te plaît, tu ne dois pas. On va la retrouver…

\- Je dois trouver ma sœur. Répéta l'adolescent, pâlissant déjà alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

\- Rassieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Mais il continuait de sautiller sur son pied pour aller vers la porte. Des gouttes roulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Rassieds-toi !

L'ordre fit tomber Croyance sur le sol. Immédiatement.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une carotte pour un bâton

**_Chapitre 4_**

 **Une Carotte pour un Bâton**

Enfournant une épaisse cuillère de bouillie de riz, Percival écoutait ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Il n'approuvait toujours pas la présence de cet adolescent. Newt avait la fâcheuse et adorable habitude de recueillir les animaux, même si c'était pour les bonnes raisons, mais s'il commençait avec les Humains…

Il entendit la voix de son compagnon devenir plus inquiète alors qu'il enfournait sa troisième cuillère juste après avoir avalé un morceau de saucisson.

Il se leva immédiatement et partit vers le salon.

\- Rassieds-toi ! Ordonna-t-il dès qu'il eut franchi les doubles-portes.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'adolescent se laisse tomber sur le sol et qu'il se mette à trembler légèrement.

Percival s'avança vers eux alors que son compagnon s'était levé pour venir auprès de l'adolescent.

\- Tu as entendu Newt : on va retrouver ta sœur. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet mais tu es blessé et ce n'est pas en partant comme ça au devant des choses que tout va mieux se passer. Tu ne risques que d'inquiéter d'autant plus tes proches, au contraire.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'elle. Dit Croyance dans un sanglot étouffé.

\- Alors ne va pas bêtement te tuer. Tu as besoin de repos et Newt veut bien s'occuper de toi.

\- Mais ma sœur…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je vais demander si on l'a vue et faire ce que je peux pour qu'on la retrouve. Mais tu dois rester avec nous en attendant.

Il vit la tête de l'adolescent descendre entre ses épaules puis il opina.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Croyance… Ma sœur s'appelle Modestie.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence où il sembla soupeser ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.

\- Nous avons été adoptés par Mary-Lou Bellebosse…

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

C'était Newt cette fois-ci et il venait de le prendre doucement par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser et le ramener dans le divan où il lui remit le plaid dessus.

Percival n'avait pas bougé, bien que ses bras fussent maintenant croisés, et il attendait également les explications.

\- Nous avons fuis. Et en fuyant, des chiens m'ont attaqué.

Newt pinça les lèvres. Il avait envie de demander « pourquoi tu as fuis ta mère » mais d'un autre côté, il ressortait d'une relation de mensonge et de douleurs avec son père… Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre qu'une situation semblant bonne ait tout à coup dégénérer. Il attendait que Croyance lui en fasse part au lieu de le forcer.

Graves avait froncé les sourcils mais il lâcha un sourire, ayant décidé qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'impliquer là-dedans alors qu'il avait tellement de soucis sur le dos…

\- Newt, je dois y aller. Sois prudent. Viens me chercher en cas de problèmes.

\- Je reviens, Croyance. Lui dit Newt d'un ton apaisant.

Qui restait néanmoins particulier et atterrant parce qu'il ne le regardait pas directement.

Il vit la Sorcière se lever et suivre Percival dans l'entrée. Il supposa qu'ils échangèrent quelques marques d'affection. Ce genre de choses qu'ils ne recevaient jamais de leur mère…

Leur mère… Est-ce qu'elle avait la moindre idée d'où il était ?

Il regarda autour de lui dans le salon. Il attrapa des yeux le vase doré qui dégageait de la chaleur, il ne manqua pas le plafond qui avait été réparé au point qu'on ne voyait guère la différence…

C'était de la magie !

Et c'était beau.

Ce n'était pas une Sorcière qui l'avait recueilli, il le pensait toujours. C'était une Fée tendre et douce. Et elle, ou il, pourrait le protéger de sa mère. Mais il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Modestie !

µµµ

Dans le village de la Forêt de Dean, Tina faisait les cents pas devant la Mairie. Elle était officiellement fermée comme l'attestait la pancarte avec un sortilège de protection qui paradait devant les portes. Et ce qui énervait le plus la femme était qu'il pleuvait et qu'elle allait finir trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Plus ou moins.

Elle avait un lourd bonnet en laine blanc-grise que sa sœur lui avait fait et qui protégeait au moins ses cheveux bruns foncés.

Elle redressa la tête pour voir les gens au loin. Même par mauvais temps, il y avait toujours des personnes qui restaient dehors. Et elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas eux… Des jeunes, des adultes, des personnes dans des capes noires pour se protéger de la pluie et qui parlaient avec trop d'animation pour que ce soit seulement innocent.

Ou n'y voyait-elle aucune innocence parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de devoir reprendre ces énergumènes à l'ordre parce qu'ils se croyaient tout permis ? Ça avait commencé trois mois et demi auparavant et maintenant, ils ne faisaient qu'aller en empirant… On avait beau leur avoir confisquer leurs baguettes plus ou moins longtemps, ils n'étaient toujours pas capables de comprendre que leur comportement était tout simplement déplacé !

\- Tina ?!

La femme se tourna en serrant des bras autour de son corps et de son manteau assortit avec le bonnet.

\- Percy ! Euh Percival… Monsieur Graves le Maire !

\- Percy ou Percival, ça va quand il s'agit de toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la pluie.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la baguette de Percival qui libérait un sort pour faire office de parapluie. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à ça ? C'était un charme dont sa sœur était la spécialiste. Elle aurait dû y penser.

\- Nous devons parler !

Elle fit un mouvement du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

\- De ça, déjà. Puis d'autres choses.

\- J'entends bien. Mais tu ne m'attends quand même pas depuis ce matin _sous_ la pluie ?

Il ouvrit la porte et elle se hâta de rentrer.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une créature avec d'immenses oreilles de chauve-souris et des yeux globuleux se hâta vers elle. Il l'aida à retirer ses affaires alors que Percival lui disait :

\- Mais pourquoi tu as attendu dehors ? Tu sais quand même que tu peux rentrer quand tu le veux.

\- Ça ne se fait pas. On va croire que ma « sœur » est intime du Maire pour m'avoir une place.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'ils penseront. Inutile de te torturer ! Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas mes relations avec Newt qui font que tu as ta place.

Il soupira en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on pense du mal de Newt, de toi ou de moi, c'est tout.

Percival retira sa veste et la donna à un Elfe de Maison.

\- Allez faire un chocolat chaud à Tina et ramenez-lui à manger aussi. Ordonna-t-il.

Les Elfes de Maisons disparurent pour se dépêcher de faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

\- Comment ça se passe pour Jacob ?

\- Bien. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de quelque chose pour l'instant. Comment va Newt ?

\- Bien. Les mains un peu blessées mais c'est à cause des saletés de limaces que Pompom lui a donné. Mais elle lui a donné de quoi se soigner, c'est déjà ça. Que se passe-t-il avec ce groupe ?

\- Je n'aime pas ces agissements.

Islander, un Elfe aux grands yeux noirs portant une vieille tunique mauve, apparut avec un plateau repas. Tina le remercia et le prit tout en allant à la place que la petite bête allait lui préparer, dégageant un bureau. Elle le remercia encore alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

\- Ils continuent de se battre ?

\- Non. Ils se regroupent. Ils s'accordent.

Percival alla se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière l'autre bureau. Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire que c'est bizarre. Reprit-elle. Au début, ils se battaient, ils faisaient tellement de magie qu'on devait éviter un accident par jour et maintenant ils s'adorent… Oui, ils font des dégâts mais ils s'entraînent. Ils se voient de plus en plus souvent, ils… je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prévoient mais ce n'est rien d'engageant. Assura Tina.

\- Je vais m'en charger. Je vais poser des questions, les gens doivent être au courant.

Elle acquiesça en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle la reposa après avoir bu une gorgée puis enroula les spaghettis au pesto qu'elle mangea avec plaisir. Percival avait faim mais il ne demanda rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est également possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Graves. Mais je ne veux pas me faire duper une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont contre les moldus ?

\- Contre les moldus, pas nécessairement. Promouvoir la magie… Oui. Nous le sommes tous d'une certaine façon.

\- Pas Queenie, pas Newt, pas moi.

\- Vous êtes des gens bien. Vous tenez de votre mère.

L'homme lui sourit et elle y répondit.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais moi signe. Je vais retourner enquêter aussi. Il y a des gens que tu voudrais que je questionne ?

\- Commence par me faire une liste des personnes que tu remarques régulièrement dans ces réunions. J'y jetterais un œil. Je vis ici depuis dix ans, je connais ces gens. Je saurais peut-être.

\- Parfait.

µµµ

Croyance claudiquait sur sa jambe valide en suivant Newt qui faisait son ménage à coup de baguette. Il regardait les éléments voler, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir voir tout ça. Des merveilles qu'il n'aurait même jamais rêvé apercevoir.

Il s'accrocha à la rampe à l'étage pour regarder voler le vase qui retrouva exactement sa place. Et lorsqu'il revenait à Newt, observant ce bout de bois si normal être tout sauf normal, puis l'étrange animal qui y demeurait toujours… C'était trop magnifique pour lui ! Jamais ses rêves n'auraient pu égaler une telle beauté, ce n'était pas possible…

\- Je peux essayer ?

Newt se tourna vers lui. Mais, bien sûr, ne le regarda pas vraiment.

\- Pour la centième fois, tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Vous aviez parlé d'une chambre pour moi. Je pourrais l'aménager. Proposa-t-il, les yeux brillants.

\- Oh…

Cette fois la Sorcière, ou la Fée, le regarda. Il avait une mine navrée sur le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire de la magie. Mais je peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand on est capable de faire de la magie, ça se déclenche plus tôt. Vers cinq ou six ans au plus tard. En général.

\- Je ne peux pas ? Chuchota Croyance.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la rambarde. Newt lui posa une main légère sur l'épaule.

\- Mais tu peux profiter d'autres choses que la magie peut faire. Je peux te montrer…

Un bruit fit sursauter Croyance. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne put retenir un hurlement d'horreur…

µµµ

Depuis quand marchait-elle ? Elle ne s'était arrêtée que pour quelques pauses besoin mais rien de plus. Elle avait beau chercher de l'eau, que ce soit ruisseau ou flaque, ou de la nourriture sur les arbres, elle n'en trouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait que continuer de marcher en espérant. Son ventre gargouillait, sa gorge était sèche et ses jambes lui ordonnaient de s'arrêter mais elle continuait. Encore. Et encore.

Elle devait trouver son salut d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une ville. Quelque chose…

Alors Modestie continuait de marcher. Toujours plus.

Ses pieds étaient en feu et lui hurlaient sa haine.

Mais elle avançait.

Elle marchait.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, alors qu'elle gardait ce visage impassible, mais elle ne s'y arrêtait pas. Elle continuait de marcher.

Elle songeait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Et pourtant, elle continuait.

Ses pieds la guidèrent finalement, à force d'avancer encore et encore, à l'orée d'un village.

Le Soleil déclinait déjà dans l'horizon et il faisait particulièrement frais. Le printemps se dressait, vent de chaleur et de renouveau, et c'était grâce à ça qu'elle n'était sans doute pas en train d'être frigorifiée. Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû ramasser des cailloux pour les jeter sur le sol lorsqu'elle avançait…

Elle se faufila dans le village et se mit à flâner ci et là. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un enfant et qu'elle pouvait attirer l'attention. Elle savait aussi qu'elle trouvait peut-être le moyen de s'en sortir de la sorte ! Les gens voudraient lui demander de l'aide et elle pourrait parler de l'effroyable sorcière qui sévissait !

En avançant, elle découvrit une maison où il était écrit « Maire ». Son salut !

Elle s'en approcha et leva la main.

Une poigne se ferma sur son épaule. Elle se tourna d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'un ton qui avait l'air de dire qu'elle était prête à hurler.

\- Que fais une adorable petite fille comme toi par ici ?

\- Je cherche le Maire.

\- Il n'est pas là en ce moment. Pour quoi avais-tu besoin de le voir ?

L'homme lui donnait un sourire qui était plutôt séduisant mais qui mettait Modestie légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Mon frère a été pris par une Sorcière, là-bas dans la forêt. Dans un manoir…

\- Je m'y connais bien en Sorcière. Viens avec moi. Je vais d'abord te permettre de te requinquer un peu. J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin.

\- D'accord. Répondit-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor.

\- Modestie Bellebosse.


	6. Chapitre 5:Les créatures hors d'valise

**_Chapitre 5_**

 **Les créatures hors des valises**

\- Madame la Fée ! Il y a un Monstre !

C'était de véritables hurlements qui sortaient des lèvres de Croyance alors qu'il agitait sa main valide vers la fenêtre.

Et on voyait en effet une masse noire d'ébène qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Surtout que les cris de Croyance ne faisaient qu'attirer l'attention de la créature et un énorme œil marron-orange apparaissait. Et que dire du bec qu'il portait. De ses énormes griffes qui avaient l'air acérées…

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le sol, tant il était choqué, et il ne put que crier lorsque sa jambe se tordit.

\- Oh non. Souffla Newt en venant auprès de lui.

Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et accompagne son mouvement pour le redresser.

\- Calme-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Tu ne vas que te faire plus de mal. Je dis que s'inquiéter, c'est se faire mal deux fois.

\- Ce monstre !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez le faire disparaître avec votre baguette, c'est ça, belle Fée ?

Newt fut un peu surpris du qualificatif mais il lui donna un sourire serein.

\- Je le pourrais sans doute mais il s'agit de Clay.

Le Monstre s'était abaissé et partait maintenant. Il ignorait exactement vers où.

Mais, attendez… Clay, ça lui disait quelque chose…

Croyance sursauta et s'accrocha de plus belle à Newt en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- C'est chez lui qu'on vit. Tu vas sans doute être un peu surpris d'abord mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Clay est vraiment très gentil. Et compréhensif !

Il lui prit gentiment la main et l'emmena avec lui, faisant attention qu'il ne se blesse pas avec sa jambe. Il le soutint dans les escaliers. Ceux-ci donnaient sur l'immense salon et voir ce qui venait du vestibule était plus qu'aisé d'ici. C'est alors qu'il vit la gigantesque créature, s'étant introduite dans le manoir. Si gigantesque qu'elle prenait presque toute la place. Ses pattes foulaient les tas d'or et les faisaient glissés.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent encore plus en voyant que la créature se dressait. Elle donna l'impression qu'elle éternuait puis une pluie d'argent, bijou et trésors jaillirent de sa poche ventrale.

\- Je dois m'asseoir. Gémit Croyance.

Newt l'aida immédiatement à s'installer dans les marches.

\- Ça va aller ?

Il hoqueta. Non. Jamais…

\- O… Oui…

\- Je reviens.

Le jeune Sorcier descendit rapidement le reste des escaliers et il lança ses bras autour de la créature. Croyance aurait pu s'évanouir en voyant l'immense patte caresser les cheveux de son sauveur.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de trouvailles. Tu n'as rien volé aux moldus ?

\- Non !

\- Ni aux Sorciers ?

Les yeux de la créature pétillèrent.

\- Clay !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- Cette fois-ci ?

L'immense créature se dégagea et commença à ranger les pièces avec les pièces, les bijoux avec les bijoux et ainsi de suite…

\- Ça ne devrait pas être toi qui fais la loi ! Gronda-t-il.

\- Et avec un caractère aussi affreux, tu ne vas pas t'attirer beaucoup de sympathie.

La bête marmonna ce qui semblait être des insultes à Croyance.

\- Ça suffit avec ce caractère de cochon !

Newt se déplaça et se mit face à ce Clay, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et tu vis chez moi.

\- Et tu serais de la pâtée pour Fléreur si je ne t'avais pas défendu !

\- Parlons du fait que tu sois si magnifiquement arrivé dans ma vie !

\- Parlons-en ! Parlons aussi de ton caractère épouvantable.

\- Ou tu fais que tu es mon esclave ! Répliqua Clay en brandissant une patte griffue vers lui.

Newt leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu m'adores. Fit la Bête avec un ronronnement adorable.

La Sorcière sourit et posa sa main sur sa patte, la serrant.

\- Nous avons invité quelqu'un. C'est un moldu, je pense. Il est blessé et il a besoin de repos.

Bon, il était vrai que le garçon ne tenait pas en place mais il le comprenait. Il y avait tant de choses à voir et tant d'autres à s'adapter. Outre que le fait que sa sœur n'était pas à son côté…

\- Tant qu'il ne touche pas à mes trésors. Dit la créature avant d'élancer ses pattes pour les aplatir sur un tas de pièces.

Certaines roulèrent au sol.

\- Pas de soucis pour ça.

\- D'ailleurs…

Clay se déplaça vers le vase de tout à l'heure et le renifla avant de le déplacer de quelques centimètres.

\- C'est moi. J'en ai besoin.

Newt se tourna pour partir auprès de Croyance qui avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je te présente Clay. C'est un Niffler géant. Et Clay, je te présente Croyance.

\- Oui, oui. Dit le Niffler.

\- Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très gentil. Assura Newt.

Le sourire qu'il affichait donnait envie de le croire aveuglément. Croyance ne put donc s'empêcher de se détendre un petit peu.

\- Tu veux venir le caresser ?

\- N… Non merci. Il ne vient pas dans les chambres le soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Tu veux qu'on s'occuper de la tienne ?

\- Je veux bien, belle Fée.

Le jeune Sorcier lui tendit la main et l'aida à se redresser. Il l'emmena alors dans une chambre qu'il pourrait utiliser.

µµµ

Dans sa propre chambre, le Niffler dormait parmi de l'ouate, des plumes d'oie et des montagnes de choses brillantes. Dans la sienne, qui était à peine personnalisée mais qu'il prétendait aimer, Croyance cherchait le sommeil bien qu'il était rempli de doutes en tout genre. Enfin, Newt revint dans sa propre chambre, les cheveux encore humides et le corps enfermer dans une nuisette blanche un peu transparente à partir des chevilles. Selon Queenie, c'était la nuisette sexy par excellence pour son petit frère adoré.

\- Tu es là ! Sourit Newt.

Percival, qui avait fini de prendre son bain dans l'autre salle d'eau, baissa son parchemin.

\- Tu sais bien que des instants loin de toi sont des in…

Il voyait le visage de son compagnon se décomposer un peu et il baissa les yeux vers Milly qui baillait et s'étirait sur le bord du lit.

\- Je vais trouver une vilaine Sorcière et devenir un animal. Dit-il en revenant à son parchemin.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime. Protesta Newt en fermant la porte.

Il vint jusqu'au lit et y grimpa pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire. Lequel rabaissa à nouveau le texte qu'il lisait et glissait sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et dérober ses lèvres avec douceur.

\- Tu es très bien sans être un animal !

Newt tendit la main pour permettre à Pickett de revenir y grimper.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas si tu le penses vraiment…

\- Bien sûr que je le pense ! Protesta le jeune Sorcier.

Percival appuya son front contre le sien et lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse infinie. Il lui ravit à nouveau les lèvres et se pencha fit glisser son autre main le long des chevilles de Newt avant de la remonter, s'infiltrant sous la tenue.

Il était un peu enfiévré parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux jours et aussi parce qu'il se sentait un peu en danger ? Ce nouveau venu, Croyance, ça ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'il semblait le montrer.

\- Percival…

La main de Newt se mit sur son poignet.

L'homme appuya son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, cachant sa déception et sa tension. Depuis qu'il l'avait touché pour la première fois, un peu plus de trois mois plus tôt, les moments où il avait pu le retrouver avaient été rares. Et s'il s'empressait comme ça, il était presque toujours sûr de faire face à un refus.

\- Croyance n'est pas loin. Et puis Clay, Milly et Pickett sont là !

Newt désigna le Botruc comme pour attester de sa présence. Et la petite créature fixa Percival en retour.

\- On ne va pas aller se perdre dans la forêt à chaque fois qu'on a envie…

Il remarqua l'air de son compagnon et se reprit.

\- Que j'ai envie ?

\- J'en ai envie aussi des fois. Certifia-t-il.

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et vint se blottir contre lui.

\- J'aime quand tu me serres dans tes bras. Mais j'aime moins l'idée qu'on puisse…

Il baissa les yeux et n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas bruyant. Mais je ne te forcerais jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des Limaces de Feu alors ?

Newt vint prendre la main de son compagnon pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Oui, j'ai fait un sort pour qu'elles ne brûlent rien dans la valise et je leur ai trouvé un petit coin agréable. Demain je vais les étudier. Je vais proposer à Croyance de m'accompagner. Il est très intéressé par tout ça.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Étudier les Limaces de Feu ? S'étonna le jeune Sorcier.

\- Montrez tout ça à ce garçon. On devra lui effacer la mémoire, tu sais ?

\- Oui. Tu as peur des souvenirs qu'il pourrait toujours avoir ?

\- Oui.

Le magizoologiste fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Ce garçon a des blessures sur tout le corps. Pas que des accidents arrivés hier ou aujourd'hui. Et la fugue qu'ils ont fait, sa sœur et lui… Ils viennent de Londres.

\- Tu les connais peut-être. Fit Percival en récupérant le papier.

\- Peut-être.

Il appuya sa joue contre son épaule, jetant un œil aux lettres bien écrites.

\- Mais si on se rappelle de bribes. Rien qu'un peu, des impressions, s'ils doivent retourner subir Merlin sait quoi, il peut garder des bribes.

\- Et s'il posait des problèmes. Qui est sa mère ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, tu m'as dit ?

\- Croyance Bellebosse. Ils ont été adoptés par « Mary-Lou Bellebosse ».

Il plissa un œil pour essayer de se rappeler.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Mary-Lou Bellebosse. Je ne connais pas. Mais, tu sais, lorsque je vivais à Londres, je ne sortais pas beaucoup.

Le parchemin tomba et la main de Percival effleura sa joue avec délicatesse.

\- Pas que ça ait beaucoup changé à présent.

\- En effet. Rit Newt, appuyant son front contre son épaule.

\- Mais ça ne me déplaît pas non plus.

\- Pour que personne d'autres ne me remarque ?

\- Oui. Je n'aime pas l'idée que… quelqu'un puisse se rendre compte d'à quel point tu es magnifique.

\- Ils peuvent. Répondit le magizoologiste.

Il se redressa pour embrasser sa joue. Lentement et tendrement. Puis il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et l'embrassa, le corps tremblant d'une myriade de frison. Percival lui caressa la joue en y répondant.

\- Celui que j'aime, c'est toi. Termina-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et je ne veux te laisser à personne. Pas même à Pickett.

Le Botruc s'accrocha à son ami qu'il considérait comme un arbre, son arbre, en plantant ses petits yeux noirs sur Graves qui se tournait pour allonger prudemment Newt sur le matelas.

\- Peut-être avec Pickett.

\- Et Milly ?

Le Fléreur ronronna au bout du lit.

\- Et Milly.

Le Maire l'embrassa.

\- Et Clay ?

\- Va pour Clay. Lâcha-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Et Dougal ?

\- Dougal aussi.

Il effleura sa mâchoire cette fois-ci.

\- Et tes sœurs. Reprit-il en embrassant son cou.

Newt enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Mais je t'aime plus que tout.

Il appuya sa joue contre la sienne, frottant un peu dans une infinie tendresse.

\- Je t'aime.

Percival sourit et l'embrassa avec passion, entremêlant leurs doigts.


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'autre maison du village

**_Chapitre 6_**

 **L'autre maison dans le village**

Il était tard dans toute l'Angleterre et si, par-ci par-là, on allait déjà se coucher, d'autres étaient en train de se laver ou de manger. C'était justement le cas de Tom Jedusor qui faisait voler les aliments vers la table et les couverts le suivaient. Il fallait dire que pour un enfant, qui plus est dénué de magie, tout ça était plutôt saisissant. Certes, magnifique mais aussi effrayant.

Modestie suivait ces mouvements des yeux, demeurant comme toujours d'une impassibilité effrayante.

Elle avait même eu le temps et l'occasion de remarquer que le jeune homme aimait vraiment utiliser sa baguette. Il en faisait usage pour presque tout. Que ce soit pour laver des choses ou en déplacer d'autres. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu utiliser ses mains pour quoi que ce soit. Et puisqu'il était plus rapide qu'elle, il l'avait plus d'une fois prise de court.

Pas que ça la gênait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur cette femme dans la forêt ?

Le jeune homme s'assit alors que les louches et spatules mettaient la nourriture dans les assiettes.

Modestie fut surprise de le voir apporter les aliments à sa bouche en empoignant sa fourchette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? Reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Que cette femme est dangereuse. Elle veut manger mon frère. Je dois l'arrêter aussi vite que possible. Annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

Jedusor fut surpris de cette vigueur mais il sourit ensuite.

\- Je t'aiderais.

\- Rapidement ?

Modestie n'avait pas encore touché à son repas.

\- Aussi rapidement que je le peux. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le penser. Expliqua-t-il sobrement. C'est une Sorcière qui possède aussi un Sorcier puissant à ses côtés.

La fillette le regarda avec un peu de stupeur. Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il s'agisse, au contraire, d'un Ogre. C'était ce que les contes lui avaient appris. Il était probablement stupide de réagir de la sorte et elle préféra n'en rien dire. De toute façon, Jedusor ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les réflexions qu'elle se faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Son ton était toujours neutre.

\- Je vais m'assurer que le Sorcière ne mange pas ton frère. Je m'en chargerai seul pour que tu n'aies rien à craindre.

Modestie le dévisagea. Tout dans son visage donnait l'impression qu'elle pensait « je n'ai rien à craindre. »

\- Comment tue-t-on une sorcière ? Insista-t-elle. Est-ce que le feu marche vraiment ? Ma mère disait que oui. C'est son travail : elle chasse les Sorcières.

\- Où est ta mère ?

Les sourcils de la fillette se froncèrent légèrement. Cette question la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix d'y répondre. Si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver son grand-frère en un seul morceau…

\- Est-ce que vous savez si cette Sorcière va sauver mon frère ?

\- Mange. Dit-il.

Elle ne toucha pas à son plat alors qu'il découpait ses morceaux de dinde et enfournait un gros morceau dans sa bouche.

\- Oui. Lâcha-t-il. Il n'y a aucun doute que la Sorcière soignera ton frère. Elle va certainement lui faire faire de nombreuses tâches et attendre qu'il devienne gros. C'est comme ça qu'elle les aime.

Il retint un sourire en mettant cette fois une fourchetée pleine de petit pois entre ses lèvres.

\- Croyance n'a jamais pris facilement du poids. Dit Modestie d'un ton qui se voulait positif. Ma mère vit à Londres mais elle nous a suivis à Gloucester. Je pense qu'elle a plusieurs raisons de ne pas rentrer immédiatement.

\- Elle doit tenir à vous. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le regard qu'il se reçut de la jeune fille était presqu'un sarcasme à lui tout seul.

\- Je suppose que non. Mais je ne suis pas surpris. Les parents sont des plaies.

Modestie comprit qu'il essayait d'abonder dans son sens. Elle aurait pu s'en sentir ravie mais elle avait juste un élan de désapprobation, voire de haine, lorsqu'il faisait ça. Certes, il était certainement la première personne à vraiment daigner faire attention à ce qu'elle pensait et voulait, hormis son frère, mais il y avait un goût d'amertume…

µµµ

Il était déjà très tard et si Mary-Lou Bellebosse avait une foule de prospectus en main, elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle rentre quelque part pour la nuit. Il avait beau faire encore clair et doucement chaud, elle ne tenait pas à se perdre ainsi à l'extérieur. Déjà qu'elle avait dû passer sa première nuit à la bonne étoile et qu'elle n'en gardait pas de très bon souvenir…

Il était préférable qu'elle aille dans une de ses auberges qu'elle avait remarquée. Elle avait encore un peu d'argent sur elle et, de là, elle pourrait appeler Charité pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses frères et sœurs. Quoiqu'elle était presque sûre qu'elle faisait déjà ce qu'il fallait. Si il y avait bien une chose que cette empotée savait faire, c'était ça. Encore heureux puisqu'elle lui avait enseigné ça toute sa vie.

D'un autre côté, elle écopait de tels problèmes qu'on aurait pu en douter…

µµµ

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que Croyance nota, avant même que des odeurs flottaient généreusement dans cet immense manoir grâce à quelconque magie, c'était la douleur. Ou plutôt l'absence de douleur. Il n'avait plus mal ! Il n'avait vraiment plus mal. Ou juste des tiraillements. Il aurait juré qu'il aurait souffert encore longtemps mais non !

Il se tourna dans son lit si agréablement chaud et profita de cette absence de douleur dans tout son corps. Il s'étira un peu puis se recroquevilla mais d'une façon plaisante.

Il ferma les yeux pour somnoler un peu. Il savait qu'il n'était plus à la maison mais dans la maison d'une Fée, ou de son ami le Niffler mais sous la protection de la Fée néanmoins, alors il avait sans doute le droit. Il espérait.

Sa gorge se serra en songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Il se redressa dans le lit et se hâta d'en sortir, filant vers ses habits pour les enfiler. Il ajusta ses cheveux dans son affreuse coupe au bol et approcha ensuite sa main de la porte. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement le droit de sortir ? En voulant faire les choses bien, ne risquait-il pas de les faire mal ?

Sa main était bloquée sur la poignée de porte et son cœur palpitait.

Que faire.

Il se recula et alla sur son lit, serrant ses mains sur ses genoux, la tête basse. Il attendit.

Les oiseaux chantaient dehors et il lui sembla avoir vu le Niffler faire une balade à l'extérieur avant qu'il n'entende des bruits à la porte.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en se levant.

L'entrée s'ouvrit, libérant Newt qui lui offrit un sourire alors que ses yeux se perdaient vers le lit qui avait été entièrement refait. Et d'une rigueur millimétrée.

\- Tu veux venir manger ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, Madame. Merci beaucoup.

\- C'est normal.

Newt se déplaça et repartit vers la salle à manger. Croyance le suivit et ferma derrière lui.

\- Comment se porte ta jambe ?

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai presque plus mal. Peut-être que je pourrais vous être utile alors…

\- M'être utile ?

Il mit la main sur la rampe alors qu'il descendait à sa suite.

\- Faire le ménage, ranger…

\- Oh… J'utilise la magie pour ça. Tu n'as pas à t'embêter. Lui répondit Newt.

Il descendit plus rapidement les marches et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Une façon de faire si singulière que l'adolescent ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Il fut plus sidéré encore lorsqu'il vit une chouette entrer dans la maison en lâchant quelque chose d'enroulé. Newt le rattrapa et étendit le bras pour accueillir la bête. Laquelle lui planta ses serres dans le poignet, ouvrant des entailles d'où s'écoulèrent des traits carmin.

La bête était sans nul doute sublime, faisant penser à un épervier à cause de son marquage brun tacheté de blanc et son poitrail blanc et beige. Ses yeux jaunes pétillèrent en fixant ce qu'il y avait sur l'épaule de Newt.

\- Ça suffit Roberta ! Pickett est un ami, tu te rappelles ? Viens, on va te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous le bec.

Il se tourna en terminant sa phrase.

\- Viens, Croyance.

Il partit à nouveau vers la salle à manger. L'adolescent le suivit mais sursauta lorsqu'il vit un cochon passé à toute vitesse. Était-ce lui où il était aussi étrangement plus _haut_ qu'un cochon normal ?!

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, Percival mangeait déjà. La Fée installa « Roberta » sur la table et lui prépara un petit ravier de graine, ce qui lui fallut un roucoulement pour le remercier. Le Niffler s'empiffrait, prenant presque toute la place.

Croyance s'avança et tira une chaise.

\- Non ! S'écria Newt.

Le moldu se figea.

\- C'est la place de Dougal. Lui dit la Sorcière. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais il est invisible.

Newt lui tira une chaise, l'invitant à y venir. Croyance baissa la tête et s'excusa à foison alors qu'il venait prendre place. Les plats volèrent dans les airs, tout comme une assiette et des couverts, et il fut rapidement servit d'un œuf au plat, de bacons, de fèves à la sauce tomate, de boudin blanc, de quelques toasts beurrés et même d'une tasse de thé qui sentait divinement bon.

\- Madame…

Percival leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

Newt lui effleura l'épaule avant de faire le tour de la table pour nourrir Dougal qui l'enlaça ce qui fit que, en retour, la Fée enlaça le vide dans une attitude presque amusante.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous êtes trompée ? Pas que… que je remette en doute… ce que vous faites. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous tromper. Je… Pardon.

\- Il y a assez à manger pour que tu manges autant que tu veuilles. Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura la Fée.

\- Merci… Je laverais tout après si vous voulez.

\- Je peux le faire, à moins que tu aimes le faire.

Croyance ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Newt s'assit enfin aux côtés de son compagnon et ouvrit le journal. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent. Les images bougeaient sur le papier alors que la Fée le passait en revue.

Non.

Il avait dû mal voir.

Mais il entendit des bruits de cochons et le jeune Sorcier posa la feuille de chou, se penchant vers l'étrange cochon de tout à l'heure. Croyance devait choisir entre fixer les images qui s'animaient ou s'intéresser à ce cochon, définitivement bizarre, que Newt installait sur ses cuisses avant d'attraper un biberon pour le nourrir. Finalement, après avoir jeté un œil à cette bête, il regarda les images qui changeaient.

\- Comment…

\- C'est de la magie, Croyance. Newt, tu devrais manger, toi aussi.

\- Tu t'occupes de Joachim ? Proposa le magizoologiste.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Percival avala un morceau de bacon et repoussa sa chaise pour accueillir l'animal qu'il nourrit. Son compagnon commença alors à manger, tirant le journal vers lui. Croyance se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je… Je peux regarder ?

Newt installa le journal entre eux, prenant le temps de lui expliquer certaines nouvelles. Il ne remarquait pas les regards de Percival qui désapprouvait de toute évidence. Il était convaincu que maintenant, il devrait trouver un sort d'oubliette particulièrement puissant. Pour être sûr qu'aucune trace ne demeurerait.

Il se doutait aussi que son compagnon tenait à le garder quelques temps encore. Même s'il marchait sans problème, c'était vrai qu'il était plutôt maigre.

Lorsque le biberon fut fini, Percival posa Joachim au sol. Il n'avait qu'à moitié mangé son plat mais il fallait dire que si c'était mangeable, les plats de Newt n'étaient pas des plus délicieux.

\- Je dois y aller. On se voit vers midi, je t'enverrai un Elfe de Maison pour le repas. Lui dit-il.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Percival se leva et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Croyance leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je vous revaudrai tout ça. Chuchota-t-il, baissant ensuite le visage.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est ma maison ! Annonça Clay. Et je veux encore plus d'or !

\- Ne sors pas du Manoir. Lui dit Percival avant de disparaître d'un seul coup.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla le Niffler.

\- J'aurai dû t'en parler. C'est à cause de Seraphine qui pense que tu es dangereux. C'est temporaire. Rassura-t-il. Je ferai un meilleur rapport la prochaine fois et tu n'aurais plus à t'en inquiéter.

Sur ces mots, le magizoologiste lui lança un sourire. Il se leva, laissant le journal à Croyance, et vint prendre le Niffler dans ses bras. Lequel l'enlaça avec ses grosses pattes.

L'adolescent se demandait où était sa sœur. Il voulait lui montrer ce Monde. Ce Monde dont ils avaient rêvés et auxquels ils croyaient que rêver n'était que stupidité…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tant de réunions

**Une réunion, des réunions et tant d'autres**

Assise en bas des escaliers, Modestie entendait des bruits à l'étage. Elle attendait que l'homme avec qui elle partageait à présent sa vie réagisse. Qu'il descende et qu'ils aillent voir après son frère ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle se leva et monta les marches.

À mesure qu'elle les gravissait, ce qui était des bruits à ses oreilles s'avéraient être des murmures. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensant d'abord que l'homme pouvait faire des prières comme sa mère en faisait tant.

Ça n'y ressemblait pas.

Il semblait parler à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Peut-être un objet inanimé comme d'étranges personnes faisaient.

Elle aurait pu, et dû, s'en alarmer mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'attendre depuis sa nouvelle marche.

µµµ

Faisant les cent pas devant la maison du Maire, Tina attendait. À force d'agir de la sorte, on finirait forcément par la remarquer. Heureusement, elle travaillait pour lui donc ça ne devait pas être si étrange.

\- Tina…

Elle se tourna et sourit à Percival qui venait d'apparaître à quelques pas de lui.

\- Je suis hors de ta zone de transplanage, non ? Lança-t-elle puisqu'il lui avait reproché ce risque la veille.

L'homme ne put retenir un soupir. Sa collègue était maline et elle savait se tirer de situations qui auraient certainement laissé pantois d'autres personnes.

\- Tu peux rentrer dans la Mairie si tu as besoin de moi. Tu seras mieux au chaud et assisse. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une clé pour comprendre l'invitation ? Insista-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un léger sourire. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

\- As-tu une idée de qui nous pourrions envoyer dans la confrérie de ces gens ? La Confrérie du Mal !

\- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils soient maléfiques. Répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et chercha après la liste des personnes en faisant sans nul doute partie.

\- J'ai besoin de la liste de… la Confrérie du Mal.

Tina sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais c'est pas mal. Comment les appellerais-tu ?

\- Un groupe d'empêcheur de tourner en rond. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Bien. Ça. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne lui répondit pas, consultant la liste que venant de lui tendre Islander. Il trouvait des noms attendus, comme ceux de Macnair ou Goyle et d'autres quelques peu surprenant. Selwyn, vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas su penser à des espions concrets. Puisque tout le monde se connait ici.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Plus ou moins. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir pour autant. Spécifia-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fit un signe vers un Elfe de Maison qui se précipita vers Tina, lui préparant également une chaise.

\- Jacob.

\- Kowalski ?

\- Tu connais d'autres Jacob ? Sourit-elle.

\- Sans doute mais là, je n'en vois pas d'autres. Répondit-il d'un ton las.

\- Oui, dit-elle, je parle de Jacob Kowalski, le petit ami de ma sœur.

\- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas et tu veux le tuer ? Je dois avoir peur ?

\- Nan ! Tu te fais des idées.

Elle prit la chaise que Huck était venu apportée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle affichait toujours un sourire.

\- Ils ne le connaissent pas. Et ils ne savent pas non plus que c'est un moldu.

\- C'est une chose que j'aimerais qui demeure de la sorte. Répliqua Percival.

\- Je sais. Je pensais qu'on pourrait utiliser un Elfe de Maison pour faire croire qu'il fait de la magie. Après, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'une personne nouvelle en ville veuille se mêler à leurs groupes.

Graves se frotta la tempe.

\- C'est dangereux. Et s'il répondait mal ? Et s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient ? Et s'ils ne trouvent pas sa fausse baguette convaincante ? Parce qu'on ne va pas lui en donner une vraie !

\- Pour ne pas l'acheter ? Mais nous avons la baguette de remplacement de Newt.

Le Maire se prit la tête dans les mains.

Une partie de lui notait tout ça dans son crâne et il ne trouvait pas un seul moyen qui ne lui criait pas qu'ils faisaient une grosse erreur. Mais Tina avait aussi tout prévu. Freiner des quatre fers semblait inacceptable.

Au moins, elle ne le pressait pas et attendait sagement. Quoique, d'une façon, c'était encore plus angoissant qu'elle le fixe de la sorte…

\- Tina… Est-ce que tu es seulement sûre de toi ?

\- Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen que nous avons. Toi et moi, nous ne pouvons rien faire et tu n'accepteras jamais que Newt nous aide.

\- Pourquoi pas Queenie ? Avec sa Legilimancie, ce serait même le choix idéal. Releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle travaille.

\- Ah… Donc il s'agit bien de se débarrasser de Jacob au final.

\- Je pense qu'il ne risque rien.

Percival haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne penses pas pareil. Poursuivit-elle. Sinon tu ne voudrais pas que Newt soit écarté de tout ça.

\- C'est toi qui dis que je veux qu'il soit écarté.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais pas que Newt soit mis en danger. Nous ne savons même pas ce que la « Confrérie du Mal » désire !

Il marmonna quelque chose que Tina comprit comme « je préfère mettre un moldu en danger ». Ce qui devait être le cas, à peu de choses près.

\- Je vais voir si Jacob veut bien alors.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. L'homme se leva à son tour.

\- Assure-toi que ça se passe bien. Hozaille, tu te chargeras de Jacob. Je te fais complètement confiance. Certifia-t-il. Mais en cas d'accident…

\- Oui, je ne m'en prendrais qu'à moi-même. Sourit-elle.

\- Et Queenie te tuera. Reprit-il. Mais en cas de soucis, appelle-moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriant un peu plus. Elle revint sur ses pas pour enrouler son bras autour des épaules du Maire pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Lui dit-elle.

\- Merci de le penser. Lui répondit Graves avec un manque évident de conviction.

\- Newt aussi le pense.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, supposant qu'il aurait bien plus de crédit aux pensées de la personne qu'il aimait qu'aux siennes.

µµµ

Assis dans le divan, Croyance attendait en frottant ses pouces contre ses mains. Il avait aussi tendance à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair. Levant les yeux vers Newt, qui revenait vers lui, il forçait un sourire timide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Il espérait voir encore plus de magie. Certes, tout à l'heure, il avait utilisé sa baguette pour solidifier à nouveau les chambranles et les murs mais c'était tout. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus vu. Il supposait qu'il s'était activé dans sa valise mais avec le Niffler qui était parti, il était un peu seul.

Il n'avait rien fait.

Il était resté assis.

Et il se sentait bien stupide à n'avoir rien fait.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je vais aller dans la ville de Gloucester. Pour faire la manche pour le Niffler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il aime tout ce qui est brillant. Il aime que je lui ramène des pièces et je ne fais pas grand-chose d'autres. Je peux faire des emplettes et travailler dans les heures de creux. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Tu peux t'occuper ici. Comme tu veux. Assura Newt en lui souriant.

\- Je… ne peux pas venir ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

Il allait trop loin ! Il ne devait pas parler de ça. Il ne devait pas parler impunément. Il ne devait pas demander à ce qu'on lui accorde quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait se faire rejeter par la Fée.

Mais il ne le détestait pas. Il lui souriait tendrement et se pencha vers lui pour lui tendre la main. Il saisit celle de Croyance qui était constellée de blessure. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers celle, marquée de taches brunes, de Newt, il remarquait qu'il était couvert de cicatrice, lui aussi. Sa paume se serra sur la sienne, ses doigts s'y agrippant. Il se laissa se lever, continuant d'observer les blessures.

\- Je serai sage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Lui dit Newt. Si tu as peur, dis-le moi. Mais j'utilise la magie de telle façon que les moldus ne soient pas surpris. Ça devrait aller.

Il se tourna vers quelque chose qui devait être là mais que Croyance ne voyait pas. En fait, à la façon dont il bougeait légèrement la tête laissait penser qu'il avait des doutes. Mais lorsqu'il referma sa deuxième main, c'était la preuve qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

\- Reste près de moi. Dougal s'occupera de toi quand je ne pourrais pas. Il peut être visible mais il ne le fera normalement pas. Prévint Newt.

\- D'accord.

\- Tiens-toi prêt.

L'adolescent acquiesça.

Ils disparurent d'un seul coup et reparurent aussi subitement dans la forêt, non-loin de Gloucester. Croyance dut se pencher pour vomir un peu de bile et Newt lui lâcha la main pour lui frotter le dos. Lorsque le jeune homme redressa la tête, il était toujours nauséeux mais il força un sourire timide. Il ne voulait pas que son bienfaiteur s'en veuille…

\- Ça ira ?

\- Oui…

\- Parfait. On va un peu marcher.

Sur ces mots, il lui reprit la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils marchèrent alors dans les tourbières et sur les petits rochers. Croyance arrivait facilement à suivre son rythme mais il voyait bien que Newt faisait attention. Probablement à cause des douleurs qui n'étaient que tiraillement.

Le moldu jetait des coups d'œil vers la main de la Fée, étrangement fermée sur le vide pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait une étrange créature surnaturelle à son côté.

\- L'homme…

\- Percival ?

\- L'homme qui vit à la maison. Dit Croyance d'une petite voix.

\- C'est bien Percival. Percival Graves. Assura-t-il.

\- C'est votre époux ?

Newt secoua la tête en riant légèrement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Il remarqua que le Sorcier lui avait jeté un regard, un peu plus long. L'air d'être surpris de son ouverture d'esprit. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Habituellement, un homme avec un homme, c'était décrié. Et n'était-ce pas une des raisons pour laquelle il gardait sa tenue féminine presque constamment ? En plus de ne pouvant rien refuser à sa grande sœur, Queenie, qui était sa couturière attitrée.

\- Oh…

\- Mais…

Newt eut une seconde d'hésitation. Lui, il était ouvert à tout et il prenait sa différence comme quelque chose d'amusant, sachant à quel point les gens pouvaient s'en moquer. De toute façon, ça n'était pas comme s'il vivait principalement reclus.

\- Nous sommes ensemble, en effet.

\- Oh…

Croyance se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Alors vous pouvez m'aider à trouver comment le remercier ? Pour… tout ce qu'il fait.

\- Rien de plus que tu ne fais avec moi.

Le brun baissa les yeux vers les vêtements de Newt et remonta à son visage marqué de brun, et d'un petit bleu discret sur la pommette. Il devait se marteler que c'était bien un homme qui lui parlait et lui tenait la main. Qu'il ne devait pas agir comme les normes le voulaient… Et pourtant, avec la mère qu'il avait, on aurait pu s'attendre qu'il aurait plus peur d'une dame, qui n'en était pas une, que d'un homme.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Je reste chez vous…

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut immédiatement coupé par l'adolescent qui ne l'avait pas remarqué :

\- Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. Dès que je retrouve ma sœur.

Ils avaient l'air bien comique, tous les deux, à ne pas se regarder.

\- On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura le Sorcier.

\- J'espère que ce sera rapide… Pas que je ne voudrais pas ne plus être avec vous ou que je ne vous aime pas. Rassura-t-il d'un ton empressé, prenant de plus en plus de couleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

La Fée lui lança un sourire en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Surtout, il lui effacerait bientôt la mémoire. Percival serait bien plus rassuré de la sorte…

µµµ

Jacob n'était pas du tout rassuré mais il ne pouvait que sourire à Queenie alors que Hozaille le surveillait à distance. Le pire était qu'il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas utile de faire semblant. Ce n'était pas comme si sa tendre compagne ne pouvait pas entendre la moindre de ses pensées. Allant de « aidez-moi, je vais mourir » au fait qu'il trouvait qu'au moins, Queenie était magnifique dans sa tenue. C'était une bonne image à emmener au Paradis.

Ou en Enfer.

\- Tu ne risques rien, très cher.

Queenie lui embrassa la joue.

\- L'Elfe de Maison de Percy est là. Comment t'appelles-tu encore ? Je ne retiens pas les noms, désolée…

Elle pouvait toujours les dénicher dans un coin de la mémoire des gens qui pensaient souvent, même inconsciemment, à ce genre de choses. Mais c'était plus dur de s'infiltrer dans des Elfes de Maison…

\- Hozaille. Dit l'Elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

Si Jacob sursauta en poussant un cri, on pouvait au moins reconnaître que la créature réagissait au quart de tour. Et c'était tant mieux !

\- Merci, mon doux. Sourit Queenie.

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front. Les oreilles de chauve-souris frétillèrent. Il s'inclina et se tourna vers Jacob.

\- Monsieur le gros moldu, je suis prêt à vous suivre.

\- Monsieur le gros moldu ? Répéta Kowalski. Ou est-ce qu'il a entendu ça ?!

Les yeux de la taille d'une balle de golf devinrent plus grands encore. Il lâcha un couinement étranglé et secoua vivement la tête avant de se passer ses doigts griffus sur le corps.

\- Vous n'avez rien entendu ! Vous n'avez rien entendu !

Il se précipita vers la table pour se cogner le front contre le bois. Jacob se hâta à sa suite, le prenant par les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis gros et je suis un moldu. Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Et tu es doux, charmant et gentil. Assura Queenie.

Elle le rejoignit pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Inutile de lui dire que si l'Elfe de Maison avait réagi de la sorte, c'était parce qu'il venait de vendre son Maître. De toute évidence, Percival ne s'embêtait pas à retenir le nom de Jacob !

Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant.

Il y avait des personnes qui avaient du mal. Ou qui n'appelaient jamais les personnes par leur prénom lorsqu'elle n'était pas en leur présence !

\- Vas-y, Jacob.

Elle lui tendit la baguette de rechange de Newt. Il n'aimait pas l'utiliser et ses sœurs s'étaient retrouvées avec lorsqu'il avait déménagé.

\- Sois prudent. Hozaille te protège. N'aie pas peur.

Jacob acquiesça et il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Il avait beau faire semblant qu'il n'avait pas peur, il savait que Queenie savait que rien n'avait changé…

Il était presque tétanisé !

Le moldu partit néanmoins dans la ville où il était connu. Mais pas beaucoup. Il passait ses journées à la maison pour cuisiner pour les dames, ce qui était surprenant, ou à recopier des parchemins en format de livre pour Newt. Il fallait dire qu'il était boulanger et qu'il aimait travailler avec la nourriture. Mais des personnes comme ça, il y en avait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas espérer leur faire rivalité, surtout que l'entraide entre villageois avait la vie dure. Et encore moins être aussi rapide et efficace qu'eux. Pire, Graves lui avait interdit de travailler à la vue et au su de tous. Selon lui, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde découvre sa vraie identité.

Il faisait ça pour le protéger…

Mais il était malgré tout connu. Entre autre parce que la venue des Dumbledore avait été remarquée. Les trois filles que le vieux Sorcier avait laissées intéressaient les célibataires. Ils avaient déjà été déçus que la jeune vierge effarouchée ait été ravi par leur Maire mais que la splendide Sirène qui avait tout l'air de la parfaite ménagère soit volée par un inconnu !

Restait Tina mais il semblait que peu de personnes était réellement intéressé par une femme à la poigne de fer qui sauraient les faire filer droit.

Jacob arriva finalement au bout de la ville, près de l'autre sortie, ses pensées l'ayant accompagné jusque-là. Ici se trouvait quelques Sorciers à la cape noire qui profitaient de l'absence ou fin de travail pour se réunir. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il n'y avait pas tous les membres de la « Confrérie du Mal ».

\- Euh… Bonjour ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers Jacob et il s'effondra.


	9. Chapitre 8: Branche de Malchance

Tout ce que Croyance voulait, c'était pouvoir aider Newt…

Il se sentait un peu stupide, assis sur la caisse qu'ils avaient renversée à regarder, Dougal accroché à lui. De plus, il devait dire qu'il passait plus son temps à essayer de guetter Pickett qui apparaissait de temps en temps qu'à vraiment voir le spectacle. D'un autre côté, même s'il était magnifique, faisant apparaître des animaux ou de la nourriture dans des spectacles de feu, vent et eau, lorsque ça faisait deux heures et demie qu'on était là, on finissait par avoir tout vu. Les changements n'étaient qu'infimes.

Mais les pièces pleuvaient.

En fait, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Si Newt faisait la manche pour se mettre de l'argent plein les poches et pouvoir gagner sa vie, ça aurait même été plutôt ridicule ! Mais puisque tout ce que le jeune Sorcier voulait, c'était des choses qui brillaient, on pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi. Il avait beaucoup de pièces qui chatoieraient de mille feux dès qu'elles seraient un peu récurées.

Pickett.

C'était la onzième fois que Croyance le remarquait.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la foule qui se précipitait pour voir le spectacle. Dedans, des gens commentaient avec l'air d'avoir vu ce spectacle plusieurs fois et à la façon que Dougal avait d'agir, il n'était pas impossible que certains soient des réguliers. Des réguliers que l'étrange bête invisible n'aimait pas beaucoup…

\- À présent, dites-moi un animal que vous appréciez. Invita Newt.

La foule rugit des noms diverses et variés. Le jeune Sorcier s'avança alors vers une petite fille dont les yeux étaient scintillants alors qu'ils restaient rivés sur la robe en flamme. Là encore, Croyance était sûr que c'était une magnifique Fée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur était partie.

Il se demandait juste comment ils la retrouveraient…

\- Moi aussi j'adore les tortues. Répondit Newt en se redressant.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et virevolta sur la pointe de ses pieds. De sa baguette, de l'eau germa et lorsque les gouttes touchaient le sol, ce n'était pas un ruisseau qui se créait mais des tortues qui en jaillissaient pour venir voir les gens. Dès que la foule les touchait, elles éclataient en gerbes. Puis Newt tendit la main et recueilli de l'eau dans sa paume où elle devint un reptile à carapace. Ceci en main, il s'approcha et la donna à la fillette qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Les pièces plurent à nouveau et Croyance s'empressa de ramasser celles qui tombaient en dehors du chapeau.

µµµ

Mary-Lou Bellebosse marchait dans les rues de Gloucester, agitant ses papiers à qui voulait les voir.

\- Je cherche ma fille et mon fils. Est-ce que vous les avez vus ?

Si elle n'avait pas la moindre affection pour eux, ce n'était pas difficile de le singer. Elle avait tout l'air d'une mère très affectée par la disparition de ses enfants. Les gens s'arrêtaient pour regarder le portrait qu'elle avait sur elle. Le sourire timide de Croyance alors qu'il n'osait pas faire face à la caméra et l'air impénétrable de Modestie.

Elle montrait avec le seul vrai désespoir qu'un tel investissement qui s'échappait dans la nature, ça l'ennuyait profondément.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

Un étranger répondait enfin à ses attentes, son doigt placé sur la photographie pour montrer l'enfant.

µµµ

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- O… Oui…

Hozaille avait failli mourir lorsque Jacob était tombé dans les pommes. Surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ! Il était obligé de regarder le gros moldu s'effondrer et se faire entourer par ces étranges gens. Son Maître allait le tuer !

Non. Son Maître ne le ferait pas mais lui, il se punirait au centuple ! Et lorsque l'amoureux du Maître l'apprendrait et qu'il causerait un tumulte dans le couple, il ne lui resterait qu'à sauter par la fenêtre.

\- Merci. J'ai été un peu surpris…

Jacob toussa alors que les cinq visages étaient toujours rivés sur lui. Il reconnaissait les frères et sœurs Carrow dont Queenie lui parlaient souvent. Surtout parce qu'Alecto venait constamment à la boutique, essayait les robes puis s'en allait en laissant tout derrière elle comme si la blonde était sa servante.

Lorsqu'elle ne détruisait pas tout parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans les vêtements ! Elle les réparait souvent mais Queenie le remarquait.

Que trop tard malheureusement.

Jacob avait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans le visage. S'il le faisait, il en mourrait de peur mais certainement pas de honte… cette dame ne ressemblait en rien à une dame et ce serait facile d'oublier qu'il devait la respecter en tant que tel…

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous déranger tous comme ça.

Il ramassa sa baguette magique, la fourra dans sa poche et se leva avant de tendre sa main, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un la prenne. Finalement, ce fut un homme élancé qui s'en saisit et la serra.

\- Jacob Kowalski. Je suis arrivé il y a quelques mois de Londres.

\- Timothy Avery. Répondit-il. Je vous présente Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Présenta-t-il.

Aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour le saluer alors que Jacob inclinait la tête.

\- Kendall Jugson. Dit-il en tendant la main vers l'homme trapu et blond qui se tenait derrière lui. Et Charles Goyle.

Il désigna l'autre homme dont Tina parlait souvent. Un homme épouvantable selon elle qui ne se sentait exister qu'en pourrissant la vie d'autrui.

Aussitôt, Jacob se remit à pâlir et il espérait que ça ne se verrait pas.

\- On ne vous voit pas souvent sortir. Remarqua Jugson.

\- Oh, je reste à la maison. Les filles travaillent alors je m'occupe du ménage et tout ça. Répondit Kowalski.

\- C'est bien gentil.

\- C'est bien stupide. Répliqua Alecto.

Jacob se tourna vers elle comme pour vérifier que c'était bien une femme, tant il était surpris par sa réponse. Elle lui décocha un sourire glacé alors qu'elle croissait les bras.

\- Je veux juste les aider. Je suis rentré comme ça dans leurs vies alors c'est la moindre des choses. Certifia-t-il. Puis j'aime bien ça !

Cette fois, les regards étaient plus désapprobateurs dans l'assistance alors qu'Alecto ricanait franchement.

Mince !

\- Une famille comme les Dumbledore, j'aurais cru qu'ils auraient au moins des Elfes de Maison et pas un Humain de Maison. Lança Goyle.

La pique se voulait aussi cruel que possible mais Jacob rit simplement, ne comprenant pas toutes les nuances.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent. Reprit Amycus. Tu sais comment est la cadette.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

\- Queenie ?

\- Non ! La folle. Celle qui est avec le Maire.

Kowalski ne trouva pas bon de le reprendre sur le fait qu'on disait « benjamine », il avait bien trop peur en fait.

Là, il leur parlait mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi eux pourtant. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il insulterait de la sorte sa compagne et leur famille. Il entendait des médisances sur Tina, à présent. Son poing le démangeait…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, faisant mine de se frotter le nez. Hozaille se cachait toujours là-bas et guettait ce qu'il se passait. S'il tentait d'agir, l'Elfe de Maison ne le laisserait probablement pas faire. Mais s'il n'avait pas le droit de défendre els filles, il aurait voulu que la petite créature le fasse.

Un accident.

\- Comment est-ce que tu les as rencontrées, toi ? Lâcha Goyle.

\- Londres. Je les connaissais de Londres. Je suis venu les rejoindre. Répondit Jacob.

C'était l'histoire sur laquelle ils étaient accordés et elle n'était pas tout à fait fausse.

\- Il y a des hommes chanceux.

\- Tu n'as pas une femme ? Se moqua Alecto vers Goyle.

\- J'aurais plutôt appelé ça un troll.

Comme tout le monde riait, Jacob s'obligea à les accompagner.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais, au juste ? Demanda Jugson en se tournant vers lui.

Le boulanger réfléchit à toute vitesse, fouillant sa mémoire pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient décidés de dire avec les filles.

\- Je suis ravi d'aider Queenie et Tina, mais je ne veux pas rester toute la journée à la maison à les attendre comme ça. Je me suis dit que je pourrais recommencer à sortir. Et me trouver un groupe d'ami. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il vit les gens encapuchonnés se jeter des regards divers et variés, certains avec des sourires moqueurs.

\- Ce n'est pas un groupe de cuisine. Dit Amycus.

\- Et si c'est pour tout aller raconter ! Reprit Avery avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne soyez pas idiot !

Tous tournèrent la tête.

Ils attrapèrent du regard une femme aux cheveux blonds platine qui avait une très grande noblesse dans son port altier. Elle s'avança vers eux, la main posée sur son ventre imposant, signe de vie.

\- Oh Madame ! Prenez un siège. Se hâta Jacob.

Il sortit la baguette et l'agita dans les airs. Immédiatement, Hozaille fit apparaître un siège d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je pense que vous serez un atout pour nous. Lui dit-elle d'emblée. Si vous voulez vous mêlez à nous, vous êtes bien sûr le bienvenu.

\- Quoi ? Protesta Amycus.

\- Lorsque Jedusor apprendra que tu as accepté ce gros-lard…

Jacob se tourna vers Alecto qui fronça les sourcils en voyant leurs regards se cogner.

\- Quoi ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'apprécie pas « gros-lard ». Dit-il d'un ton voulu poli.

\- Alors fais un régime. Lui répliqua-t-elle.

Kowalski se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas être méchant, de ne pas lui dire que si elle était plus maigre, elle rentrerait dans les robes de Queenie…

\- Ne faites pas attention. Somma la belle blonde. Mon cher, joignez-vous à nous. Nous avons certaines réunions et nous serions ravis de vous avoir. Je parlerais de vous à Jedusor.

\- Merci, Madame. Je suis content de pouvoir me faire des amis ! Sourit-il.

Puisqu'elle venait de prononcer ces mots, Goyle s'avança pour donner une tape dans le dos de Jacob et l'inviter à lui parler de sa vie avec les Dumbledore. Ou d'autre choses comme la disparition de Albus et de Gellert que personne n'avait eu le luxe de comprendre !

\- Tu es folle. Dit Avery auprès de la femme. Il peut nous vendre à Propentina Dumbledore ! Si ça revient aux oreilles du Maire…

\- Tout le monde est corruptible. Répondit-elle. Surtout ce Maire. Je sais que c'est ce que Jedusor attend de nous. Et pense à l'inverse, reprit-elle, ses yeux pétillants, ce que nous pourrons apprendre des Dumbledore.

Avec ces nouvelles explications, l'homme comprit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

µµµ

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Mary-Lou était beaucoup trop heureuse alors que le jeune homme devant elle tapotait la petite Modestie sur la photographie. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle préférait que ce soit elle ou Croyance qu'on ait reconnu mais elle pensait que si elle en trouvait un, le suivant ne suivrait pas de beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous la chercher ? Questionna-t-il.

\- C'est ma fille !

Ça ne suffisait pas ?

\- Pourquoi vos enfants ont fuis. C'est rare que des enfants partent ensemble. Excusez-moi mais, j'essaie de comprendre…

\- Mes enfants ont fui. Ils se sont mis en tête qu'ils seraient mieux ailleurs et ils ont fuis. Dit-elle d'un ton empressé. Mes enfants pensent que je suis rude avec eux parce que je leur donne des ordres alors que leurs amis à l'école vont ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je vois. J'étais comme ça aussi, quand j'étais jeune. Rit-il.

Il se pencha sur la photographie.

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Et ils n'ont pas votre joli minois. Lui dit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire, cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me trouver belle. Mais je suis ravie de l'effort. Et sachez que j'ai été mariée et que je compte être fidèle à mon veuvage.

\- Je n'aspire qu'à flatter de jolies dames. Et vous en faites parties.

Elle ne répondit pas à ceci.

\- Je les ai tous les deux adopter. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne me ressemblent pas et ne se ressemblent pas. Vous savez où est ma fille, alors ?

\- Tout ça va vous paraître très bizarre, Madame. Je le sais, en effet et je veux vous venir en aide. Mais je peux avant tout vous être utile. Je vais vraiment vous paraître bizarre…

Mary-Lou le trouvait, en effet…

\- Mais je ne veux pas vous effrayer. C'est que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue… à Londres ?

Cette fois-ci, la femme fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-il vraiment la reconnaître ? Pouvait-il seulement la connaître.

\- Et qui vous êtes, vous ? S'assura-t-elle d'un ton davantage cassant.

Elle tentait de garder la main sur les rênes, voulant pouvoir faire freiner l'attelage des quatre fers au premier besoin.

\- Oh, pardon… Thomas Jedusor.

Il sembla éprouver quelques difficultés à prononcer son propre nom mais conservait un sourire jovial sur les lèvres.

\- Mary-Lou Bellebosse. Je m'occupe de la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est là que je vous ai vue ! J'ai assisté à une de vos séances. Je l'ai trouvée très inspirante.

Il lui tendit le bras.

\- Venez, je vous parlerai de votre fille que j'ai vue et de comment la trouver. Et vous parler de Sorciers qui résident dans la région…


	10. Chapitre 9 :

Le chapeau était plein et Croyance le tenait dans ses bras comme un petit trésor. Il n'était pas particulièrement ouvert aux autres mais depuis que Newt lui avait dit qu'il pourrait donner les pièces au Niffler, il avait envie d'essayer. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, tout ça serait effacé de sa mémoire et il serait de nouveau dans sa vie monotone ou tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était protéger sa sœur.

Il ne pourrait rien garder de tout ça mais il voulait profiter de nouvelles choses. De choses qui ne demeureraient jamais dans son cerveau mais qui aurait peut-être une toute petite place dans son cœur. Il voulait faire tout ça. Il était terrifié mais il oublierait.

Il grimpa le perron à la suite de Newt et s'infiltra dans la maison à sa suite. Ils avancèrent dans la maison, Dougal tenant la main de Croyance qui agitait légèrement les doigts. Il lui semblait qu'un tas d'or était plus grand que tout à l'heure.

\- Clay ?

\- Oui !

Alors, il ne s'était pas trompé !

Croyance était beaucoup trop heureux de cette dernière chose. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la magie ? Pas maintenant qu'il la découvrait vraiment. Et il voulait tellement que Modestie puisse en profiter aussi.

\- Croyance a quelque chose pour toi ! Lança-t-il.

Le concerné se sentit terrifier et dépasser mais il s'avança avec le chapeau. Il suivit Newt jusque dans le salon. Croyance s'approcha de l'immense créature qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les pièces scintillantes dans le chapeau du garçon. Il ressemblait maintenant à un espèce d'animal qui aurait été affamé pendant plusieurs jours. Il reniflait à tout va comme s'il allait enfin le nourrir.

Ce qui amusait l'adolescent, quoique l'effrayait quelque peu aussi, c'était que le Niffler était entouré de trésors qui brillaient bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait dans le chapeau.

Croyance ignorait juste s'il devait lancer les pièces en une pluie étincelante ou s'il lui donnait tout sans faire le moindre chichi. Une partie de lui, celle qui n'avait jamais eu d'animaux tout en désirant du plus profond de son cœur, avait envie de les jeter pour voir Clay courir partir comme un chat fou. Mais une part plus intelligente lui rappelait la taille, et le poids, qu'avaient cette bête.

Ce serait du suicide !

Aussi, il finit par seulement tendre le chapeau en avant, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Le Niffler lui arracha le haut-de-forme et commença à fourrager en poussant des gloussements ravis.

Newt ne put retenir un petit rire et il prit Croyance par les épaules juste deux secondes avant de s'éloigner vers les cuisines.

\- Je crois qu'un Elfe de Maison nous rend visite ! Annonça-t-il. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu veux.

\- Oui !

Croyance gardait ses yeux rivés sur le Niffler. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas autant que ceux de Newt mais ils avaient tout de même des airs de joyaux alors qu'il observait les pièces voler d'une patte à l'autre, qu'il reniflait ou enfonçait cet argent dans l'étrange poche ventrale. Des fois, il en ressortait des choses pour les installer sur les tas déjà imposants, ou les accrocher aux lustres et chambranles, mais ce n'était en rien ce qu'il avait enfoncé quelques instants plus tôt.

Tant de mystères !

Tant de questions qu'il avait envie de poser à Newt en se précipitant auprès de lui.

µµµ

Dès qu'on entra dans la cuisine, Huck se tourna. Il se pencha profondément puis se précipita auprès de Newt pour s'incliner.

\- Compagnon du Maître !

\- Bonjour, Huck. C'est gentil d'être venu nous voir.

\- Le Maître a dit que vous étiez trois Humains ce soir ?

\- C'est exact. Comment vas-tu ?

Comme toujours, la question était éludée ou on ne lui répondait que par un murmure à peine perceptible. Newt n'y prêtait pas attention. Il savait que sa question avait l'art de dérangé les Elfes de Maison mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette politesse. Son père était un homme d'une vieille époque et sa mère si stricte…

\- Et comment va Percival ?

\- Le Maître va très bien ! Je vous prépare un gratin de pomme de terre, du steak pour le Maître et votre invité et des épinards. J'espère que ça vous convient ?

\- Bien sûr.

Newt s'était déjà déplacé vers la table, aidant Dougal à s'installer avant d'aller vers le frigo pour y récupérer quelques fruits qui feraient la joie du Demiguise. Il lui jeta une pomme bien froide qui fut de toute évidence rattrapé. Mais le magizoologiste n'en doutait pas.

\- Je me suis occupé du ménage et de nourrir vos créatures selon les demandes du Maître. Vous aurez le temps de vous occuper de votre livre.

\- Ah ! Le livre ! Rit Newt.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'oubliait, au contraire, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Mais il avait si peu le temps.

\- Même Joachim ? Le Licheur. Spécifia-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais je crois qu'il était encore affamé.

\- Je m'en chargerai.

En plus, il devait aussi aller se charger lui-même des Limaces de Feu…

\- Le Maître rentrera un peu plus tard.

Huck vint poser une part de tarte à la pomme devant la place de Newt et une autre pour Croyance.

\- Il a une affaire au village de la Forêt de Dean.

\- Quelle affaire ?

\- C'est cette histoire de clan. Votre sœur l'appelle « la Confrérie du Mal ».

\- Oh…

Newt ne savait que penser de toute cette histoire. Il prit un morceau de tarte mais comme elle était trop chaude, il le reposa et alla chercher un raisin qu'il donna à Pickett, lequel mordit dedans et noya la peau tachée de brun de jus.

\- Croyance ?

Le Sorcier partit vers la porte du salon.

\- Le goûter est servi.

Il trouva l'adolescent, se tenant devant le Niffler, qui pleurait à chaude larmes…

µµµ

Lassé, rompu par les efforts et les recherches qui ne semblaient jamais en finir, Percival poussa un grognement avant de jeter le papier qu'il lisait. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il en avait pour encore un moment et ce n'était pas le café que les Elfes de Maison lui servaient sans cesse qui le ferait tenir. Bien sûr, il s'occupait de la fameuse « Confrérie du Mal » mais ce n'était pas tout ! Il lui restait toutes les autres tâches à faire. Valider les constructions d'annexes, s'assurer que la ville ne tomberait en pénurie de rien car elle ne se suffisait pas à elle-même, se présenter auprès de ses concitoyens pour régler les problèmes s'il y avait…

La première fois que Newt avait assisté à une journée de travail de son compagnon, il avait été surpris. Venant d'une ville comme Londres, et qui était emplie de moldus, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce travail acharné pour un élu public. Il avait sincèrement cru que son homme passait davantage son temps à se tourner les pouces.

Percival se leva et s'étira, regardant les parchemins quelque peu aspergé de café que les Elfes de Maison venaient ranger dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Grâce à Jacob, il avait maintenant une liste presqu'assurée du nombre de personne qu'il y avait dans cette confrérie et il avait pu noter ce qu'ils faisaient, en quoi ils seraient utiles à ladite confrérie… Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée pour sa part.

Il devait trouver un but.

Le même que celui de son père ?

Il devait s'en assurer mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que Jacob l'en informerait. Il devait d'abord se les mettre dans la poche et ça demanderait du temps. Il était maintenant convaincu que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir envoyé un moldu là-bas. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas cette mort sur la conscience.

Il espérait seulement que ce genre de secret n'arriverait jamais aux oreilles de Newt…

Il partit à l'étage pour fouiller dans les bibliothèques diverses et achever ses informations. Le problème était que Jedusor était nouveau dans le village et qu'il avait peu de données à son sujet.

\- Islander ! Appela-t-il.

L'Elfe de Maison se précipita auprès de lui.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Envoie une lettre à Madame le Premier Ministre, Seraphine Picquery. Donne-lui mes salutations les plus distinguées, dis-lui que Newt lui enverra sous peu un rapport, en n'oubliant pas qu'il est une femme pour elle, puis demande-lui des informations sur Thomas Jedusor Junior.

\- Bien, Maître !

Islander disparut rapidement pour écrire la lettre en question de sa plus belle écriture. Percival demanda à Hozaille de ranger les livres dont il n'avait plus besoin puis il retourna à son bureau qui était déjà impeccable, n'ayant plus que quelques parchemins. Il roula celui qui contenait toutes les preuves de ses recherches et il le mit dans un tiroir qu'il verrouilla magiquement.

\- Je vais faire une dernière ronde, je veux que la lettre soit finie pour mon retour, Islander.

\- Bien, Maître !

Percival sortit de la Mairie et utilisa un _Lumos_ pour être sûr d'avoir une lumière décente. Laquelle lui permit de se déplacer dans les rues qui étaient principalement vides à cette heure-ci. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il cherchait d'autant plus les capuches noires, s'attendant à surprendre des réunions de Clan.

Il n'y avait rien.

Après quinze minutes de ronde scrupuleuse, il put rentrer à la Mairie où Islander avait eu le temps de faire trois lettres. Il choisit alors celle qu'il préférait, et qui était la plus cajoleuse vis-à-vis de Seraphine, avant de demander qu'on la fasse envoyer.

Il devrait avoir une réponse demain si l'hibou volait bien. Après-demain au pire…

Tout cela fait, Percival put enfin rentrer chez lui, deux heures trente après l'heure où il le faisait habituellement. Il espérait que Newt ne lui en voudrait pas, ce dont il doutait, et qu'il ne serait pas déjà allé se coucher, ce qui était plus que probable…

Il arriva dans le salon qui était déjà éteint. Les seules sources de lumières venaient de la lumière se réverbérait dans les pièces et jetaient un million de petites lumières magnifiques et surprenantes. Une ambiance qui pouvait être très romantique… S'il n'y avait pas un énorme Niffler de plusieurs centaines de kilos qui se trouvaient là.

Percival passa dans la cuisine qui était également éteinte mais où son repas l'attentait. Il était bien tenté de l'engloutir, surtout que la quantité de café qu'il avait bu l'empêcherait de fermer l'œil avant un bon moment, mais décida de grimper les escaliers. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour retrouver son compagnon bien qu'il était si tard pour lui qui travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied…

Il frappa à la porte de leur chambre et rentra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Ce qui aurait pu sembler bizarre voir de trop en temps normal mais qui n'était que respect et politesse. Toutefois, cette fois, ça avait son sens. Newt avait Croyance dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux, l'air soucieux.

\- Bonsoir ? Fit Percival.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il remarqua que l'adolescent pleurait. Newt eut le regard étrangement fuyant pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir vers son amant et de lever le visage en sa direction.

\- Croyance est triste parce qu'il sera complètement guéri, d'ici un jour ou deux, nous devrons lui effacer la mémoire. Et il ne souhaite pas perdre tout ça. Expliqua le magizoologiste.

Newt ne chercha pas à voir l'expression de son partenaire parce qu'il avait tous les droits au monde de lui en vouloir. Il lui avait dit combien de fois de ne pas trop montrer de choses à Croyance ? Il voulait lui faire découvrir des merveilles alors qu'au final, il ne faisait que le faire souffrir.

Bien sûr, il pouvait se dire que cette souffrance, elle disparaîtrait lorsqu'il l'aurait oublietter mais il ne pourrait pas oublier, lui, qu'il l'avait fait souffrir à ce point. Par pure bêtise.

Ou gentillesse.

Quoique les deux se valaient.

\- Vraiment ?

Percival s'approcha de l'enfant.

\- Tu souffres réellement ? Questionna-t-il.

Newt fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette façon de lui parler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait vérifier ainsi qu'il souffrait ?

\- Ma question est légitime. Dit Graves en voyant les yeux bleus se braquer sur lui.

\- Oui, Monsieur. La magie c'est tellement… mieux. J'aimerais ne garder jamais que ça. Murmura-t-il.

Il renifla tristement.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les choses changent. Si ce n'était que Modestie profite de tout ça avec lui. Pourquoi elle n'était pas là ? Il ne pouvait pas demander ça même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Ça ne se faisait pas… Surtout pas alors qu'il s'épanchait déjà sur Newt et qu'il était persuadé qu'il mettait en danger leur couple…

\- Ta sœur, elle n'est pas de ton sang ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Non.

Percival fronça ses épais sourcils puis se mâchonna la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il avisait l'adolescent puis son compagnon. Celui-ci continuait de caresser les cheveux noirs du garçon qui appuyait sa tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est un Cracmol. Dit-il. Je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vu. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait avec nous. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

À cette information, le magizoologiste ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et même d'écarquiller les yeux. Si Croyance était un Cracmol, ça voulait techniquement le droit de pouvoir demeurer auprès de la magie… Mais il savait aussi que normalement, c'était surtout parce qu'ils étaient dans des familles magiques et qu'ils avaient le droit d'en connaître plus…

Le problème étant que si Croyance était un Cracmol, ce n'était pas le cas de Modestie. Et ils ne pouvaient pas les séparer !

\- On ne peut pas retrouver sa sœur et les garder tous les deux ? Questionna Newt.

Croyance tourna la tête vers Graves, espérant.


	11. Chapitre 10 : les décisions à prendre

Modestie était allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond alors qu'elle ne voyait rien. Ça ne servait à rien. Mais elle était toujours là à fixer les lattes comme si elle pouvait seulement _vraiment_ les voir. Il faisait un noir d'encre ici…

Elle entendait encore des bruits dans la chambre d'à côté. Des murmures. Tom Jedusor parlait encore à quelqu'un. Qui ? Quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… C'était des mots dit en un murmure. Des mots qui se mélangeaient si vite qu'il était impossible que qui que ce soit parvienne à les déceler. Si ce n'était l'étrange interlocuteur qu'elle n'entendait jamais.

Peut-être qu'elle était juste devenue folle au final ?

Elle se tourna sur le côté et pensa à son frère. L'homme disait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, qu'il le sauverait. Mais elle redoutait de plus en plus. À mesure que les moments passaient, la Sorcière était susceptible de dévorer son frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ?

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout en main et que ce serait « bientôt » fait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était « bientôt » ?

Elle se rappelait les heures affreuses à la maison et elle n'était juste pas capable de se lever pour aller demander des explications à Tom. Si elle se faisait frapper, son frère serait triste. Si elle se faisait battre, son frère se haïrait et en mourrait s'il n'était pas déjà mort… Si elle se faisait mettre à la rue, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aider.

Alors, elle l'écoutait parler seul en espérant.

Demain, elle pourrait lui demander.

Demain.

µµµ

\- Non.

La réponse de Percival avait claquée, dure et sèche. Croyance avait eu un sursaut avant de baisser la tête, serrant la main sur celle de Newt. Les larmes ne pouvaient que ressortir de ses yeux, faisant trembler tout son corps.

Graves soupira et s'approcha. Il s'assit de l'autre côté et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, caressant à son tour ses cheveux.

\- Comprenez bien que je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur. Nous sommes des Sorciers et nous devons défendre la Magie. Je suis Maire et j'œuvre pour protéger ce havre de paix pour les Sorciers. Je ne peux pas tout réduire en poussière.

Un papier bougea sur la table de chevet puis un pinceau. Des traits furent tracés puis la feuille vola un peu plus, se présentant à eux.

« JAKOB »

\- Avec un C. Souffla gentiment Newt.

\- Jacob est une exception et je ne vais pas en faire des milliers ! Nous n'allons pas laisser tous les moldus du monde faire ce qu'ils veulent !

Le jeune Sorcier tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ressembles à ton père. Lui dit-il.

C'était presqu'une insulte et ça donna un coup de fouet à Percival qui se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il avait envie de protester avec toutes les forces qu'il possédait mais il se retint et se passa la main sur le visage au lieu de ça.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Nous sommes perdus dans la forêt.

\- Newt !

Percival se tourna vers lui et marcha en sa direction, lui prenant la main libre en posant un genou à terre.

\- Ne crois pas que j'y mets de la mauvaise volonté. Mais nous dépendons toujours du village de la Forêt de Dean. Et je lutte constamment pour m'assurer que tu pourras garder tes animaux. Un Niffler de cinq mètres de haut ? Des Sombrals ? Un Demiguise ? Un Dragon ?! Tu as un Dragon !

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… Et c'est mon travail de les étudier.

\- Je pense que tu n'y consacres pas assez de temps. Trop occupé à faire les quatre volontés de ce foutu Niffler !

\- Il s'appelle Clay et tu n'es jamais là.

Percival lui lâcha la main et se leva. Croyance se sentait de plus en plus mal et devait cacher son visage dans le cou de Newt, ravalant ses larmes comme il pouvait.

\- Je travaille pour la Mairie et pour…

\- Oui. Coupa son compagnon. Je ne te le reproche pas. Et peut-être que je ne devrais pas perdre de temps à faire la manche pour Clay mais c'est sa maison.

\- Il y a une maison au-dessus de la Mairie.

Avant que Newt ne puisse répondre, il reprit.

\- Mais, je ne t'ai jamais obligé à venir me rejoindre là-bas parce que je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes animaux. Ça me va parfaitement de vivre dans ce manoir et ça me va parfaitement de supporter tous tes animaux, de me battre toutes les semaines pour que tu puisses les garder ! Je ne fais pas ça pour que tu m'adores mais pour que tu sois heureux !

Si les mots étaient doux et délicats, la façon dont il les jetait ne donnaient pas envie de les écouter. Pourtant, Newt y prêta attention.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir accepter une autre moldue mais ça devient insensé ! Nous devons protéger le monde magique ! Peu importe si ça me fait passer pour mon père ! Tu dois bien t'en rendre compte !

Le magizoologiste caressa le dos de Croyance que était toujours blottit contre lui. Son souffle saccader venait cogner sa gorge et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Il avait déjà subi pire pour l'amour d'étranges animaux mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, bien qu'il laissait l'adolescent ahaner sur sa peau.

\- Je ne te dis pas non plus de jeter Croyance à la rue, continuait-il, et d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je te dis ! Je pensais qu'il était préférable de laisser Croyance rester avec sa sœur. Et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'il révèle tout à une moldue par mégarde ! Je pensais que vu ton lien avec tes sœurs, tu comprendrais !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il parlait depuis deux ou trois minutes sans discontinuer et que Newt n'avait pas réagi une seule fois, continuant de frotter le dos et la tête de Croyance sans même le regarder…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Que… hein ?

Le jeune Sorcier leva la tête vers lui.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je pense qu'avant de prendre une décision, il faut retrouver sa sœur et s'assurer que tout va bien. Peut-être que Croyance pourra garder sa mémoire malgré tout. C'est un adolescent gentil et consciencieux. Je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter.

Percival regardait toujours son compagnon qui tentait de soutenir son regard.

\- Et… désolé de te donner plus de travail à cause des animaux. Mais je n'ai pas rendu un permis pour ça ? Questionna-t-il sincèrement.

\- Si. Mais Seraphine estime que nous sommes trop près des habitations moldues… Expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh… Désolé.

Graves secoua la tête et vint auprès de lui, saisissant à nouveau tendrement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y poser un doux et délicat baiser.

\- Si ça peut te rendre heureux, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Répondit-il avec tendresse.

Croyance redressa la tête avec un peu de stupeur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se termine si bien et dans une telle tendresse ! Ils étaient réconciliés ou ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés ? Où étaient les coups ?

\- Demain, nous partions à la recherche de ta sœur. Dit Newt. J'emprunterais un chien magique. Tu seras capable de m'accompagner maintenant.

L'adolescent acquiesça.

\- Et Clay ?

\- Ce n'est que quelques jours. Il comprendra. Il n'est pas si aigri que ça !

Newt souriait de toutes ses dents mais ce n'était pas le cas de Percival qui avait une grimace sur le visage, indiquant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Il essuya ses joues qui étaient maintenant rouges alors qu'il gardait sa tête basse.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Merci. Et… pardon.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se leva, fuyant les bras de Newt où il était pourtant si bien mis et il s'enfuit. Dans sa chambre.

Percival attendit que la porte se ferme pour s'installer auprès de son compagnon, saisissant son menton avec délicatesse pour lui embrasser la gorge puis les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne, un sourire aux lèvres alors que le Maire passait son bras libre autour du dos ferme de son aimé.

\- Je suis content qu'on ne se soit pas disputé. Confia Newt, lui caressant l'épaule et le cou.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que je me disputais. Rit Percival.

\- Je suis content de ne pas m'être disputé, alors. Rectifia le magizoologiste en souriant.

Il se blottit contre lui.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je suis ravi que tu me l'aies finalement dit. J'essaierai d'être moins insupportable.

\- Non. Je sais que je râle des fois, mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas très doué avec les créatures fantastiques ou pas fantastiques. Même avec Milly, j'ai du mal. Je m'habitue à peine à Pickett. Jongler entre tout ça… Je peux apprendre et je veux apprendre de toi.

Newt lui tira la main pour l'approcher de lui, posant un baiser sur son visage en souriant.

\- Et je t'aime justement parce que, même si tu as du mal, tu m'as quand même offert un Fléreur. Tu es aux petits soins pour moi. Alors je le serai aussi ! Je t'apprendrais. Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Apprends-moi à faire des câlins. Rit Percival en lui tendant les bras.

Son compagnon répondit par un rire et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le câliner.

µµµ

Allongé dans le lit, à moitié sur Percival, Newt fut tiré de ses songes à cause d'une odeur de brûlé. Il entendit son compagnon grommeler mais il savait les créatures qu'ils avaient ici et là. Il savait que beaucoup utilisaient du feu et il craignait qu'ils n'aient déclenchés un incendie. Il fronça le nez et se tourna, se dégageant doucement des bras forts qu'il aimait tendrement.

Il se redressa et quitta la chambre. Descendant les escaliers, il trouva des flammes qui léchaient les murs, s'accrochaient aux tentures et s'étendaient sur le sol. Il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et se maudit de sa stupidité, décidant de mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue, ou du fait qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé. Mais il eut un sursaut de soulagement lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent le chemin des fenêtres et qu'il eut le déplaisir de voir des torches dans la nuit.

 _Quelqu'un_ venait de mettre le feu au Manoir.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Feu et Flamme

Dès qu'il aperçut les flammes au dehors, Newt transplana pour se retrouver auprès de Percival qui s'était tourné dans le lit en grognant. D'ici, maintenant réveillé, il entendait les protestations et les cris à l'extérieur. Il n'entendait pas le feu crépiter mais bien quelques agitations chez ses animaux chéris. Ça devait être Hans et Sammy… Si ce n'était Clay.

\- Percival.

Il grogna un peu plus.

Newt se pencha sur lui et le secoua d'une main. Milly se redressa au bord du lit et lança un regard glacial à celui qui le nourrissait avant de se détourner et de se rouler en boule, prête à reprendre sa nuit.

\- Percival !

L'appelant à voix haute en le secouant, cette fois, l'homme sortit de ses songes. S'il voulut lui lâcher un « quoi » il ne put que sentir l'odeur immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Newt se pencha sur le lit pour attraper sa baguette, entre les deux oreillers.

\- Ce sont des gens dehors. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont.

\- Des gens ? Répéta Percival, sidéré.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour filer vers le pallier pour aller jusqu'à une fenêtre dont il poussa les tentures afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Où est-ce que le feu a pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mais Newt descendit les escaliers en courant, essayant de se diriger à l'odeur. Maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui, il était peut-être en mesure d'éteindre le feu.

\- Une dizaine de moldus. Remarqua Graves.

Si ce n'était pas des moldus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'embêtaient à utiliser des torches. Et lorsqu'il disait « une dizaine », il en comptait en fait plutôt treize. À moins qu'ils ne bougent trop. Et des insultes étaient lancées si ce n'était pas des menaces. Il devait dire que les deux finissaient par se confondre.

\- Newt ?!

La porte s'ouvrit près de lui.

Graves se tourna et ne manqua pas de voir Croyance, en liquette, se frottant les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Un assaut. Répondit Percival.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

C'était la voix de Newt provenant d'en bas. Il put aussi distinctement l'entendre faire un sort d' _aguamanti_. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour tout ça, son compagnon devait bien gérer la situation. Ils devaient surtout attendre de ne pas entendre de nouveaux cris qui pourraient ressembler à « mettez-y le feu » ou qu'ils ne sentent pas de nouvelles odeurs de roussis. Néanmoins, la puanteur des flammes qui avaient rangés les murs stagnaient et les empêchaient de pouvoir distinguer tout nouveau brasier.

Croyance, surpris, c'était approché de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur en s'étant voûté sous le bras de Graves qui maintenant les tentures écartées.

\- C'est ma mère… Chuchota-t-il.

Il ne pouvait que la reconnaître. Même à la lueur de ces flammes semblant tout droit sortie de l'enfer, il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Ce visage froid, mauvais… Il savait que c'était elle et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus…

\- Que veut-elle ? Toi ?

Percival se pencha à la fenêtre pour regarder la femme, ne reconnaissant certainement pas la femme qui l'avait arrêté à Gloucester pour lui demander de l'aide. Il aurait fallu qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire. Néanmoins, à présent, elle s'en prenait aux siens et il se souviendrait d'elle…

\- Elle déteste les Sorciers.

\- Comment saurait-elle ? Tonna le Maire.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Croyance était empli de honte alors qu'il lui soufflait ces mots.

\- Newt !

Il descendit les escaliers à son tour. Le manque de réponse lui saisissait les tripes.

\- Newton ?!

Le Cracmol ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris d'entendre ce nom. Autant Newt pouvait être tout et rien, autant Newton lui rappelait que la Fée était un homme.

\- Oui !

Newt apparut en tenant le bébé dragon dans ses bras. La bête s'agitait en tous sens et les épines s'enfonçaient dans les bras du magizoologiste à en croire les taches rouges sur sa chemise de nuit. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Graves aimait quand il portait cette couleur…

\- Contrôle le Niffler.

\- Clay. Dit Newt. Oui. J'ai pris Sammy pour être sûr que ça irait. Il était intéressé par le feu. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je vois ça. D'autres créatures à retenir ? Je ne les veux pas près des fenêtres. Croyance, ferme tous les rideaux que tu peux.

\- Oui !

L'adolescent se précipita vers les tentures. Il savait que les personnes à l'extérieur ne manqueraient pas de remarquer ces mouvements mais c'était le dernier des soucis de Percival.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière parce que les flambeaux illuminaient suffisamment les environs pour lui.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs !

Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Dame, en fait. Celle que Croyance avait présenté comme sa mère. Les autres étaient des hommes qui lui lancèrent un regard de mort lorsqu'il arriva.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Sorciers ! Cria la femme.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Nous savons que vous êtes des Sorciers ! Vous et votre femme !

Graves fronça les sourcils, plus surpris par l'optique de pouvoir être marié avec Newt qu'autre chose. Pendant seulement quelques secondes. Puis il réalisa que plus que ça, il devait se faire du souci parce qu'ils l'avaient bel et bien découvert. Comment ? Croyance n'avait pas pu les vendre. Non seulement c'était un Cracmol mais la seule fois où il était sorti de la maison, c'était avec Newt. Et puis toujours en transplanant. Il aurait été presqu'impossible qu'il désigne la maison à qui que ce soit.

Mais.

Il réalisa un tout petit détail qui lui avait échappé parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement de quoi, ou qui, il s'agissait.

Modestie.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit la fautive.

\- Je crois qu'il y a méprise, Madame. Ma compagne et moi vivons simplement ici pour être à laisse.

\- Ou pour ne pas payer d'impôt ! En lança un dans la foule.

Mais en fait, il avait l'air de trouver que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée à en voir son expression…

\- On vous a dit que nous étions des Sorciers mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Nous pouvons vous tester. Ou vous faire avouer. Répliqua la femme.

Elle avait une ceinture à la main et Graves n'avait plus aucun doute sur la raison des blessures qui ornaient le corps de Croyance.

\- Vous pouvez me battre si vous le voulez, je ne suis pas un Sorcier.

\- S'il l'était, peut-être qu'il nous aurait déjà tué. Murmura un homme.

\- Je connais bien cette maison ! Lança un autre. C'est un vieux manoir. Personne n'aurait pu la reconstruire en si peu de temps ! Assena-t-il.

Percival n'avait qu'une envie : tordre le cou de ce type.

\- Nous l'avons rénovée avec beaucoup d'huiles de coudes. Ma compagne ne travaille pas et…

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas cette magicienne ?

Maintenant, c'était Clay qu'il aurait bien étripé.

\- On raconte que c'est ici qu'elle vit. Reprit le même homme. Elle fait une magie à couper le souffle.

\- Sorcellerie ! Cria Mary-Lou.

\- Ce n'est que de la prestidigitation. Des effets de scènes.

\- Nous ne pouvons en avoir la preuve. Si vous étiez des Sorciers, vous diriez pareil ! Il y a un lac à seulement une heure d'ici, nous devrions vous y mener.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Questionna Percival. Nous pousser dans l'eau alors que nous sommes attachés ? Si nous survivons, nous sommes des Sorciers et si nous mourrons…

\- Vous serez rendu à Dieu, purifié. Dit la femme.

\- Je refuse que vous fassiez de telles choses. Ma compagne ne mérite pas un tel mépris. Elle vient seulement vous amuser pour vous sortir de vos vies mornes et pathétiques.

Il avait plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'avait prévu dans sa voix et son regard était glacial. On pouvait le menacer de ce qu'on voulait, on pouvait l'insulter et même mettre sa vie en danger mais il admettait peu qu'on puisse faire de même avec Newt !

Il lui était bien trop précieux.

\- Je vous conseille de partir. Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque de l'Inquisition. Vous pouvez peut-être prétendre que nous sommes des monstres recrachés de l'Enfer mais si vous tentez de nous tuer, vos crimes ne resteront pas impunis.

Le sourire de Mary-Lou Bellebosse fut tel que Percival comprit d'autant plus les frayeurs de Croyance.

\- Mais personne ne sait vraiment que vous vivez ici. Et si votre femme ne vient plus, nous penserons seulement qu'elle s'est lassée. Ou que vous avez déménagé.

Graves lui répondit par un sourire aussi glacial que le sien.

\- Madame… Vous semblez assurée que je suis un Sorcier, ou ma compagne du moins, ne craignez-vous pas ce que nous pourrions faire ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

Elle tourna la tête et Percival jeta un coup d'œil à son tour. Il ne pouvait que voir les foyers de feux qui avaient repris ci et là. Elle lui avait parlé pour le distraire et la rage qui grimpait dans son corps ne pouvait que mal se finir.

Il était un tueur de moldus.

Ce n'était certainement pas les liens inexistants avec Croyance qui l'empêcheraient de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et vous ne pensez pas que je suis un Sorcier aussi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Même si Croyance avait fermé toutes les tentures, Newt arrivait à voir dehors grâce à un sort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il connaissait assez son compagnon pour en voir long dans son attitude. Percival était sacrement énervé et il risquait de faire des actes regrettables. Quoiqu'il savait aussi que, au contraire, lui ne les regretterait pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Gronda Clay.

Dougal tira sur le bras de Newt, apparut et désigna un endroit à son ami. Lequel, Dragon toujours en bras, s'y précipita. Un feu !

\- Dougal, emmène Pickett sur son arbre. Demanda le magizoologiste.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le Botruc qui s'accrochait comme un beau Diable.

\- Pickett, c'est pour ton bien. Il y a trop de feux ici.

Il l'arracha et le donna au Demiguise qui s'enfuit vers les étages. Le jeune Sorcier posa alors Sammy pour qu'il aspire les flammes. Il fit un mouvement sur lui-même afin de prendre l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Madame ? Gémit Croyance.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Non. Grommela Clay. S'ils touchent à mon or, je les tue tous !

Si le Niffler utilisait sans doute ça à la légère, le jeune Sorcier était toujours bien au courant des risques pour l'instant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Je peux peut-être calmer ma mère.

La main de Newt se ferma sur sa baguette. Il n'en était pas sûr non plus… Il l'avait cru aussi, il fut une époque. Pourquoi est-ce que Croyance aurait plus de chances alors que lui, dans son cas, il était clairement et visiblement haï par sa mère ?

Il ne pouvait pas croire, ou même espérer, que ça se finisse bien s'il laissait une altercation se produire.

Sammy courut à ses pieds et se précipita vers un autre foyer.

Il y en avait des nouveaux qui germaient de partout.

Croyance tremblait. Il avait juste besoin d' _un_ ordre. D'une demande… Et il pourrait affronter sa peur et filer auprès de Percival pour aider ses amis.

Un accord.

\- Sois prudent. Lui dit Newt. Clay, va chercher de l'eau !

Il se tourna en lançant :

\- _Aguamanti._

L'adolescent n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il attira à nouveau des regards. D'abord celui surpris, et inquiet, de Percival. Quoiqu'il perdit toute inquiétude lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Newt. Ensuite, il croisa la colère sourde et effroyable de sa mère et il eut envie de fondre en pleurs, de supplier pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

Il devait se reprendre…

\- Mère, laisse-les en paix !

\- Je ne laisserais pas en paix des Sorciers ! Ils t'ont corrompu mais je savais que tu étais l'enfant du Diable ! Siffla Mary-Lou.

Et elle jeta sa torche droit sur Percival. Les flammes léchèrent son torse alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol où le foyer débuta, se nourrissant des herbes semi-sèches pour attaquer ses pieds.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Bien au coeur du Brasier

Alors qu'il regardait le feu prendre autour de Percival, tout ce que voulait Croyance, c'était crier. Il allait partir en cendre, juste là, devant lui ? Non. Non !

Il était tétanisé. Il n'arrivait pas à souffler le moindre mot.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu… Mère !

\- Ce n'est rien.

La voix de Percival s'éleva sans changer de ton. Son torse aurait dû le faire souffrir, ses pieds étaient noyés de flammes mais il n'en soufflait pas un traître mot. Son regard était fixe sur cette femme qui essayait de le faire brûler au nom de ses croyances, peu importe ce qu'elles étaient.

\- S… Sorcier ! Hurla Mary-Lou.

Graves étendit la main. La femme écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber à la renverse. Il se dirigea vers les autres et fit de même. Sous le regard de Croyance, l'un après l'autre, ils tombaient.

Une dizaine.

Une vraie dizaine.

Il serrait les dents en les recomptant.

\- Croyance, va chercher Newt. Nous devons les transporter hors d'ici.

\- Comment… Souffla-t-il.

\- Magie. Répondit Graves. Dépêche-toi, et soyez prudent, il m'en manque.

L'agacement qu'on voyait sur le visage de l'homme ne semblait pas lié à l'adolescent en lui-même. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il fila à l'intérieur pour rejoindre le jeune Sorcier qui se débrouillait pour mettre les animaux à l'abri. Mais aussi sauver la maison.

\- Madame !

Croyance se précipita auprès du Magizoologiste.

\- Madame ?

Dougal montrait un endroit à Newt. Il n'y voyait pas de feu du coup, il supposait que c'était un homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il se pencha sur l'espèce de singe et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

\- Charge-t-en mais soit prudent !

\- Madame, Monsieur Graves dit qu'il faut transporter les corps.

\- D'accord. Je vais le rejoindre, essaie d'arrêter le feu, tu es aidé par tous les amoureux. Nous revenons très vite. Soit prudent !

Croyance se retrouva alors seul, si on pouvait l'être avec une horde d'animaux sauvage, et il commença à gérer les foyers de feu comme il pouvait. Ses mains tremblaient. Il papillonnait ci et là, tentant d'aider mais se retrouvant bien vite à ne rien faire. Le Niffler se chargeait de tout presque tout seul. Et après avoir assommé les deux personnes désignées par Newt, Dougal revint et le surveilla de ses grands yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'adolescent alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et il attendit. S'il n'avait jamais une attitude très relâche mais il était on ne peut plus inquiet cette fois-ci et il redressa les jambes pour les mettre sur le fauteuil lorsque Sammy vint se balader librement par ici. Il regardait les picots blancs et sentait son souffle se couper. Il observait le corps brun et les yeux noirs qui semblaient lui promettre la mort et deux choses venaient en même temps. D'abord, il voulait que Newt revienne et s'occupe de tout ça, ensuite, il se demandait comment il pouvait ainsi dorloter ce qui avait l'air d'un monstre.

D'un autre côté, il craignait que ce soit à cause de ça qu'il l'avait accepté chez lui la première fois…

µµµ

Lorsqu'il y eut du bruit dans l'entrée, Croyance eut toutes les peines du monde à se lever tout en enjambant le reptile. Il trottina vers l'entrée et il trouva les deux hommes qui parlaient. Dès que Newt l'aperçut, occupé qu'il était à ne pas regarder son amant, il se déplaça pour venir le voir.

\- Tout est arrangé. On les a ramenés chez eux quand on le pouvait.

\- Ils risquent de revenir, non ?

\- Oui. Dit Percival. Nous allons voir Seraphine demain, elle devait m'envoyer des papiers de toute façon. Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire alors.

Newt se tourna vers son compagnon qui passa son bras autour de sa taille, pressant son corps contre le sien. Puis le jeune magizoologiste détourna à nouveau le regard, la main serrée sur celle qui le tenait si tendrement.

\- Nous allons nous coucher alors. Reprit le Maire, fais de même, Croyance.

\- Je crois que le Dragon…

Newt se dégagea des bras de son amant pour filer jusqu'au salon où il prit le bébé.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne l'emmènes pas dans la chambre. Prévint Graves.

Alors qu'il lançait ces mots, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et laissa Newt se glissa dans sa propre chambre alors qu'il guidait leur invité. Celui-ci leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Tu vas passer une bonne nuit. Le rassura-t-il.

\- Vous croyez ? Ma mère ne va pas revenir ?

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis. Elle ne reprendra pas conscience avant quelques heures et elle aura oublié où nous sommes. Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir. Apaisa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Toutefois, il voyait bien que le garçon était tracassé sous ses airs tristes et timides. Il n'était pas très doué pour écouter et il aurait bien fui pour rejoindre Newt, avec qui il était doué pour écouter. Au lieu de ça, il le prit dans ses bras et caressa gentiment ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. La forêt est grande. Nous utiliserons des sorts demain. Et nous trouverons ta sœur, aussi.

\- Je suis navré de vous faire autant de travail.

\- Honnêtement, c'est à se demander comment on n'a jamais eu d'attaque plus tôt. Rassura-t-il encore. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Je suis tout de même navré.

Percival secoua la tête.

Il le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière pour repartir lorsqu'une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il fut doublement surpris qu'il aurait cru que Croyance ferait une syncope pour ça.

\- Est-ce que… Ça va vous paraître bizarre.

Il murmurait si bas que Graves dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aurais voulu…

Le souffle du garçon se coupa d'abord.

\- Qu'elle meurt…

\- Pardon ?

L'adolescent le relâcha et se recula pour filer sous les couvertures où il se cacha. C'était presque ironique qu'un enfant qui avait toujours été battu croit toujours qu'un lit était un endroit où il pouvait se terrer.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? Questionna Percival en s'approchant.

La main du jeune homme se serra sur son oreiller.

\- Que j'aurais aimé qu'elle meure… Souffla-t-il, à moitié rongé par la honte.

\- Je te comprends.

Il se redressa pour regarder Graves, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?

C'était à son tour de poser les questions sauf qu'il avait les joues cramoisies et non un air assuré.

\- Je te comprends tout à fait. Ta mère était de toute évidence une co… une personne peu fréquentable. De plus, elle t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je comprends ce sentiment.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça arrivera ?

\- Si elle revient rôder par ici, c'est plus que probable. À présent, dors. On cherchera ta sœur demain.

Et par « on », en l'occurrence, il s'agirait surtout de Newt, mais soit.

Il éteignit les bougies à l'aide de magie puis il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en fronçant ses épais sourcils puis il regagna sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, rougit en voyant son compagnon en caleçon et se détourna en s'excusant.

\- Je ne pensais pas. J'aurais dû demander. Aucun problème ? S'assura-t-il d'une voix rapide.

\- Tout va bien. Lui répondit Newt. Je changeais de robe de nuit…

Percival pouvait se douter que c'était à cause de lui. Il n'aimait pas voir son amoureux avec du sang sur les vêtements. Comme il n'était pas très friands de le voir avec des blessures même si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas lorsqu'il pouvait aimer ou redouter ses animaux chéris.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Croyance ?

Hormis qu'il aurait peut-être dû ne pas le pousser à haïr sa mère au point de vouloir sa mort ?

\- Oui, très bien.

Au moins, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était un tueur, lui aussi.

\- Il va se coucher.

\- D'accord.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence entre lui et son compagnon puis sa douce voix se souleva.

\- Je suis prêt.

Percival entra alors dans la pièce où il y avait Pickett à côté de l'oreiller, voulant sans doute de la proximité après avoir été ainsi écarté Milly sur le lit et probablement Dougal puisque quelque chose tenait en l'air Sammy…

Le Maire s'était habitué à ne plus se plaindre de la présence des animaux. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux de toute façon.

\- Désolé. J'aurais dû frapper.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Graves s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique.

Newt sourit timidement et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit rapidement les doigts se perdre dans ses courtes mèches châtains et ondulées.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils nous ont trouvés.

Ses doutes, presque ses craintes, il pouvait les partager avec son compagnon, pas avec un adolescent qui était à leur charge.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Tu crois qu'ils ont suivi les animaux ?

\- C'est ce que dira Seraphine.

\- Et tu ne peux pas utiliser votre ancien lien ?

Percival sourit et embrassa une joue en se tordant légèrement le cou.

\- Pour tes créatures, tu ferais n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Newt n'eut besoin que de deux secondes de réflexions avant d'opiner. Quoi qu'il n'était pas exactement sûr de pouvoir faire _vraiment_ n'importe quoi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Seraphine. Je ne peux pas utiliser nos liens, puisqu'elle les a oubliés, rappela-t-il, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de défendre tes animaux. Il y a sans doute d'autres raisons. Nous les trouverons.

Percival lui redressa légèrement la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres rosées.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ramènes Croyance dans Gloucester. Ni que tu y ailles toi-même. Ces gens parlaient de toi en tant que Sorcière et ils avaient vu tes tours de magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Clay ?

\- Il se débrouille tout seul. Répondit Percival. Il n'a pas besoin que tu sois toujours là à lui trouver de l'argent. Surtout que tu le laisses batifoler partout.

Il ne put que grimacer en songeant que c'était peut-être même comme ça qu'on les avait trouvés ! Le Niffler était tellement peu discret !

Il ne le souleva néanmoins pas pour ne pas provoquer une vraie dispute avec son amant et il le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était une princesse avant de le mener dans le lit où il l'allongea en faisant attention de ne pas écraser Milly et Pickett. Alors qu'ils se glissaient sous les couvertures, Newt ayant retrouvé le sourire, Percival ne put que jeter un regard au Dragon qui cherchait une position correcte pour s'endormir dans les bras invincibles de Dougal.

\- Le Dragon…

\- Sammy.

\- Va rester dormir avec nous ?

\- Oui. Il a été un peu chamboulé.

Newt tira sur les plis de sa robe en roulant sur le flanc pour s'apprêter à s'installer contre son amant.

\- À moins que ça ne te dérange ?

Percival le serra contre lui.

\- Non. Mentit-il. C'est quelle race ?

\- Un Magyar à pointe !

Graves s'allongea en le pressant contre son torse. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de se rappeler que cette bête était particulièrement inoffensive.

Pas qu'il supposait qu'un Dragon puisse l'être…

µµµ

En bas, Clay recomptait et arrangeait ses pièces et ses bijoux. Comme ça, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il lui manquait quoi que ce soit et il finit par s'endormir comme un bienheureux.


	14. Chapitre 13: Et puis il y avait Modestie

Mary-Lou Bellebosse se réveilla, la tête lourde. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait dû boire une bouteille entière d'alcool très fort. Quoiqu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool et que c'était impossible. Et puis, puisqu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était ce genre de sensation qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on se remettait d'une gueule de bois.

Même le vin de Messe, elle n'y aurait pas touché. Pas qu'on lui ait déjà proposé. Elle faisait pourtant plus pour les forces du Bien et de Dieu qu'un million de personnes. Plus que les meilleurs ecclésiastiques. Mais s'ils ne voyaient pas ça…

Soit, elle avait toutes ses impressions et elle ne cessait de frotter sa tête qui était aussi lourde qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle sentait qu'une migraine était également sur le point d'apparaître.

D'ailleurs, tous ses désagréments, couplés avec le fait qu'elle avait mal à l'estomac et les membres endoloris, lui empêchèrent de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Si l'homme s'était embêté à compter, il aurait probablement dénombré cinq longues minutes et demie avant qu'elle ne sursaute en le dévisageant.

\- C… Comment ? Couaqua-t-elle.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton passablement agacé.

\- Oui… Vous êtes ce garçon qui sait où est ma fille. Et mon fils.

\- Parfait. Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

\- Non, T… Tom ?

Il acquiesça distraitement. Il aurait dû songer qu'elle aurait subi un sortilège d' _oubliette_ si elle ne parvenait pas à son but. Il devait toutefois dire qu'il était très _déçu_ qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenue !

Elle avait une telle hargne et une telle vigueur qu'il aurait mis sa main à couper, ou peut-être son nez, qu'elle pourrait porter un très grand coup chez le Maire et sa compagne.

\- Tom ?

Mary-Lou commençait à bien se réveiller et se remettre des désagréments qu'elle subissait, aussi, elle retrouvait sa vigueur d'antan. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Et surtout pas par Tom qui avait l'air d'avoir seulement dix-neuf ans. À peine plus âgé que son fils.

\- Je vous parle ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- En effet, vous ne savez pas. Répliqua-t-il. Je vous ai envoyé chez la Sorcière qui vous a dérobé votre fils mais elle s'est jouée de vous.

Mary-Lou passa sa main sur son corps comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours bien en vie. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle avait bien un vague souvenir qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un qui lui avait enlevé son fils mais elle avait du mal à joindre les idées.

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider mais non.

Il soupira.

\- Tant pis. Reprit-il.

Il lui adressa un sourire glacial.

\- Aidez-moi quand même !

Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant en quoi un enfant pouvait lui servir quand elle passait son temps à le battre. Lui-même ne savait pas trop que faire avec Modestie. Surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas immédiatement lancer un nouvel assaut. Ce serait complètement inconscient !

\- Je vous aiderai, Mary-Lou. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai à faire de mon côté et vous ne feriez que me ralentir. Puisque je ne peux pas compter sur vous…

\- Vous ignorez de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- Absolument pas. Mais je sais que vous faites partie de la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem, soit dit en passant c'est ridicule car on dirait que vous approuvez les Sorcières de Salem, et je veux que vous rependiez vos paroles. Faites vivre ces gens dans la peur.

\- Premièrement, on se souvient du procès des Sorcières de Salem et ce qu'il est advenu c'est que l'Église à gagner !

\- Mais les Sorcières n'ont jamais quittés la mémoire des gens. Et rien ne vous dit qu'elles sont bien mortes, ces Sorcières. Après tout… elles sont des Sorcières.

\- Peu importe ! Elles sont mortes depuis longtemps à présent. Et si ce n'est pas ce genre de supplices qui tuent une Sorcière, nous trouverons ceux qui conviendront. Nous éradiquerons tous les Sorciers du Monde !

Tom afficha un sourire sarcastique alors qu'elle s'agitait de la sorte.

C'était bien parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour l'instant. Mais, déjà, il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait affaire avec une Moldue !

\- Deuxièmement ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se reprendre.

\- Deuxièmement, je tiens à étendre la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem donc vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire. Plus nous serons, plus les Sorcières trembleront !

Tom pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de sourire. Il devait encore partir pour continuer d'officier comme maître d'orchestre mais, là, il était intrigué.

\- Et les Sorciers ?

\- Il n'existe pas de Sorciers. Juste des mâles que les Sorcières gardent sous leur coupe.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas d'époux.

Il sourit de plus belle, ravi de voir l'expression sur son visage se décomposer. Elle comprenait de quoi il l'insultait et la stupeur laissait place à une haine sourde. Elle avait les dents serrées et le visage qui rougissait d'horreur.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Soyez prête. Prévint-il.

Elle avait encore plus d'hargne dans le visage mais elle ne put que le regarder partir de sa démarche chaloupée et correctement calculée. Son corps tentait de décharger de toute sa grandeur, ou celle qu'il croyait avoir.

Mary-Lou avait une telle hargne qu'elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul coup et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face au vide…

µµµ

\- Vous aviez dit que mon frère serait là.

Tom se disait que finalement, il voyait en quoi Modestie tenait de sa mère. Et si ça continuait comme ça, il ne doutait pas qu'il serait même vite pire qu'elle. Parce que si la femme avait plus d'expression faciale, elles revêtaient toutes deux cette même poigne de fer qui donnait juste envie à Tom de tordre des cous.

Ou plutôt d'envoyer des _Avada Kedevra_.

S'il pouvait faire tomber le corps de cette petite…

\- Je ne pensais pas que les personnes qui me représenteraient seraient aussi incompétentes.

\- Vous les avez choisies.

\- Je ne les connaissais pas.

C'est alors qu'il se fit juger par un regard bleu alors que les joues de la fillette se gonflaient légèrement. Elle le sondait d'un tel regard.

\- Mange. Ordonna-t-il.

Il agita sa baguette pour qu'elle déplace un bol de porridge et Modestie fronça le nez en voyant cette tambouille. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait regretter chez sa mère, c'était bien la nourriture. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir manger quelque chose de plus appétissant, même si ça voulait dire que c'était en quantité réduite…

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable de venir à bout d'une personne et de ramener un adolescent ?

Oh, elle avait l'art !

Il se tourna vers la gamine qui enfonçait sa cuillère dans la bouillie pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle serra les dents en goûtant cet aliment bien trop sucré. Mais puisqu'elle était habituée à se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait, elle marmonna des remerciements à l'adresse de Tom et prit une autre cuillérée, faisant descendre petit à petit les flocons trop cuits.

\- Fais-le seulement, et je reconnaîtrais ta suprématie. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu sortes de chez moi. Parce que je te rappelle que tu vis à mon crochet !

\- Je suis une petite fille.

\- Et en tant que petite fille, je t'invite à te taire !

Il s'avança vers elle, mettant sa main sur la table et brandissant sa baguette en sa direction.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vulgaire Moldue en vie. Je peux t'éliminer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Modestie le dévisagea sans une once d'émotion et avait l'air de réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. D'un côté, elle lui assénerait bien qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire. Mais pour peu qu'il se dise qu'elle avait raison…

\- C'est mieux. Sourit Tom. Reste ici, maintenant.

Il se redressa.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

Il sortit de la maison en lançant des sorts pour que les portes restent toutes verrouillées. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre le risque qu'elle se balade un peu partout dans un village de Sorciers ! Ni qu'elle rencontre ce Maire. Ou qu'elle lui fasse une crise parce qu'elle était perdue au milieu de toute cette magie.

Elle avait dit qu'elle était fascinée par la magie mais il y avait une différence entre être fasciné par cela et par le voir en vrai.

Puisqu'elle était maintenant seule, Modestie repoussa la nourriture. Elle préférait encore ne pas manger que devoir avaler ça ! Elle voulait néanmoins des réponses à ses questions et, pour se faire, elle décida d'aller à l'étage. Là où Tom avait toujours ses discussions avec allez savoir quoi.

Elle grimpa donc les marches quatre par quatre et s'approcha de la chambre de son hôte, collant la tête contre le battant, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle fouilla sa queue de cheval pour en sortir un bout d'épingle. Tom protégeait tout par la magie mais la magie préservait de la plupart des magies… pas des stratagèmes liés à la vie des Moldus.

C'est ainsi que Modestie, qu'on avait appris à ouvrir les serrures et à voler de façon discrète et rapide, put défaire le mécanisme sans problème et pousser la porte de la chambre. Elle observa l'endroit et se retrouva devant le fait qu'il n'y avait rien. Vraiment rien.

Elle s'avança et découvrit bien une chose qui pouvait expliquer les agissements de son hôte. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle se faisait des idées. Ce n'était certainement pas un simple petit serpent qui pouvait provoquer de telles conversations animées comme Jedusor le faisait à chaque fois. C'était juste un mordu de reptiles qui parlait à son animal.

Rien de particulier.

Modestie se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Celle-ci n'avait en rien subi la magie. Elle n'était pas censée se trouver ici… Ce qui s'annonçait le plus pénible était plutôt de réussir à sortir de là sans se promettre une mort assurée. Bon, elle était seulement cinq mètres au-dessus du sol alors elle risquait plutôt de se casser une jambe que de se rompre le cou mais pour peu qu'elle fasse une mauvaise chute…

Elle grimpa sur l'appui de fenêtre et attendit encore des moments, histoire d'être sûre que Tom n'était plus dans les parages. Puis, enfin, elle s'accrocha au conduit d'eau et descendit. Quoique le plus dur serait de remonter mais ce n'était pas si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de filer en douce. Elle le faisait souvent avec Croyance bien qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de maison face à eux d'habitude.

Elle s'en sortirait. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Modestie se mit à trottiner, cherchant où elle pourrait aller. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder l'œil ouvert. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire attraper par Tom. S'il savait qu'elle se baladait ici, il la tuerait peut-être vraiment. Ce n'était pas juste une question de se retrouver à la rue. Elle savait assez s'y prendre pour faire les yeux doux à l'un ou l'autre et parvenir à se faire héberger. Mais ça, c'était si elle ne se faisait pas tuer par Tom.

Elle devait être prudente. Rapide. Furtive.

Ici, les rues étaient peu animées. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur les trottoirs mais ils ne faisaient pas non plus grand-chose. Les animations étaient minimisées et presque tout le monde travaillait, d'où le peu de personnes qui sillonnaient les artères.

Pour Modestie, c'était tant le rêve qu'un problème.

Comment pouvait-elle trouver la moindre information sur son frère ?

Tom lui avait promis qu'ils feraient quelque chose aujourd'hui mais elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait directement remarqué que c'était un fieffé menteur et elle ne prenait aucune de ses histoires pour argent comptant.

Alors, avec une discrétion qui laissait tout de même à désirer, c'était vrai, elle demandait à tout le monde s'ils avaient seulement des informations sur le Manoir perdu dans la forêt. Elle ne parlait pas de Sorcière, elle aurait été folle.

\- Vous connaissez le Manoir de la forêt ?

Tête secouée puis la personne s'en allait pour faire son achat ou par aller travailler.

Modestie pensait qu'elle devrait rapidement trouvé ou rapidement rentré chez Jedusor. L'un ou l'autre.

C'était alors qu'elle pensait à repartir qu'elle vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, un donuts dans la main. Pour être exact, il fallait dire que c'était surtout l'inverse : la femme l'avait remarqué alors qu'elle mordait dans la pâtisserie et que sa bouche était inondée de confiture à la framboise.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.

Son visage était soucieux.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfant dans le village de la Forêt de Dean et en voir un tout seul, comme ça.

\- Vous connaissez le Manoir de la forêt ?

La femme eut un air surpris et Modestie supposa naturellement que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu aux salutations.

\- Bien sûr. C'est là que m… ma sœur vit, pourquoi ?

Le visage de Modestie pâlit d'un ton. Sa sœur ? Elle était sœur avec la Sorcière ?!

Il fallait voir ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance et lui disait qu'elle voulait revoir son frère ou est-ce qu'elle fuyait parce qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle soit aussi une Sorcière. Et qu'elle veuille la dévorer ?

\- Mon… Mon frère y est.

\- Ton frère y est ? Répéta-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle était un peu hésitante d'un seul coup. Elle avait besoin de tirer tout cela au clair mais le problème, c'était que Percival n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour la prévenir. Il pensait être de retour demain mais ne pourrait peut-être pas revenir avant après-demain. Puisqu'elle était son adjointe, tout lui incombait. Ce n'était que deux jours et elle connaissait son travail, tout irait bien.

Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait personne qui vive avec Newt si ce n'était Graves. Et il était enfant unique !

\- Comment s'appelle ton frère ?

\- Croyance.

\- C'est un joli nom. Tu es sûre qu'il est dans le Manoir de la forêt ?

Modestie opina, le visage toujours implacable.

\- Tu sais à quoi ressemble ma sœur ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Elle porte des robes jaunes et elle a les cheveux châtains, courts.

\- D'accord. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'instant. Expliqua Tina. Mais tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux. Et dès qu'elle sera rentrée, on ira voir ton frère. Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu et que ma sœur l'a gardé avec elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Vous pourrez repartir chez vous à la maison.

Modestie fronça les sourcils, légèrement.

Oui, elle voulait que son frère lui soit rendu mais d'un autre côté, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Auprès de Mary-Lou ? Auprès des horreurs qu'ils subissaient dans l'espoir de sourire quelques secondes ? De toute façon, il n'y avait que l'un avec l'autre qu'ils étaient heureux.

Ici ou ailleurs.

Ailleurs, c'était bien mieux.

Elle préférait de loin récupérer son frère puis partir.

Mais cette femme avait l'air très soucieuse, ou elle faisait très bien semblant et l'utiliserait pour la manger, et si elle lui disait, ça se terminerait forcément mal.

\- Où est-ce que tu vis pour l'instant ? L'interrogea l'adjointe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Nulle part. Je me suis perdue.

Tina s'accroupit cette fois, souriant. Elle tendit la main et effleura la joue de Modestie qui ne put que froncer les sourcils un peu plus mais fit un faux sourire. Histoire d'avoir l'air normale.

Elle était douée pour faire ça.

\- Est-ce que tu veux finir chez moi en attendant ?

\- Où elle est votre sœur ?

\- À Londres. Répondit la femme.

Modestie acquiesça légèrement. Et si la Sorcière avait mangé son frère et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie ? Et si on essayait de la manger ?

\- Je veux bien venir…

Mais si elle essayait de la manger, elle se débattrait comme un beau Diable !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le Ministère de la magie

Assis sur la banquette en face du couple, Croyance se donnait l'impression d'être l'enfant d'un couple et ça lui faisait étrange. Peut-être déjà parce que sa « mère » était une merveilleuse Fée qui n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui ! Et qu'il était en fait un homme. Ou que son « père » n'avait que dix ans de plus que lui. Il devait avoir plus l'air du petit frère de Percival que de son fils. Toujours était-il que ça donnait une impression étrange ! Pas comme à l'allée où il ne cessait d'avoir peur. Et qu'il se vidait de son sens. Il fallait croire qu'être confortablement installé changeait beaucoup de choses dans un voyage.

Il regardait souvent vers les deux autres qui n'étaient pas très tactile en publique mais qui parlaient. Quoiqu'on pouvait en douter étant donné que Newt ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder par la fenêtre, son compagnon lui ayant d'ailleurs expressément laissé cette place.

\- Je ne me rends pas compte… Commença-t-il, se sentit empli de honte. Est-ce qu'on est loin de Londres ?

\- Deux ou trois heures. Répondit Percival.

Il posa le journal qu'il avait acheté à des moldus dans la gare. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant et même si les discussions avec son amant s'épuisaient, il préférait ne pas se plonger dans ces inepties. Il avait du mal à croire que tout ce qui avait un ressort magique était ainsi vu par ces personnes sans pouvoir magique…

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué quand tu es arrivé ? Questionna Newt.

\- Je… J'étais très mal en point alors…

Le jeune Sorcier haussa un sourcil, se tournant légèrement en sa direction.

\- Il dit qu'il était trop occupé à se vider de son sang pour le remarquer. Souligna Percival.

\- Oh… Tu peux profiter du voyage, cette fois-ci ! On n'est plus trop loin, je pense.

Croyance opina légèrement. Il avouait sans honte qu'il était content qu'ils arrivent bientôt. Sauf qu'ils arrivaient à Londres ! Et si sa mère avait laissé des gens pour l'accueillir ? Si sa mère était repartie à Londres, elle aussi ? Allez savoir ce que Graves avait effacé de sa mémoire…

\- On aurait dû transplaner. Marmonna Percival.

\- Tu ne dis pas que…

\- Seraphine ne veut pas, oui, oui. Soupira-t-il. Je trouve ça ridicule.

\- Ça se tient. Tu ne voudrais pas arriver au beau milieu de Moldus.

\- Je me téléporte directement dans une toilette.

\- Et là, elle est occupée. Répondit Newt avec un léger sourire.

Mais la timidité que les coins prenaient lui laissait penser que si son compagnon lui parlait de cela, c'était entre autre parce que ça lui était déjà arrivé ! Il eut un sourire léger en retour mais lui saisit la main avec un brin de jalousie.

\- Excusez-moi… Fit Croyance.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répondit machinalement le Maire, habitué à ce que le garçon présente ses excuses pour un rien.

L'adolescent prit en rougeur et baissa un peu plus la tête. Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure presqu'imperceptible qui leur parvint. Newt tourna la tête vers lui et se pencha.

\- Pardon ? Dit-il en tendant son oreille.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Je voulais…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Attirer votre attention.

\- Oh. Nous sommes toute ouïe, Croyance.

\- J'avais peur que ma mère soit là. Ou un de ses proches.

Newt leva le regard vers son amant qui acquiesça distraitement. Il se leva, posant la main sur l'accoudoir de leur siège et regarda le nombre de personnes qui se tenaient dans le wagon. S'il n'était pas plein, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de passagers.

\- Allons aux toillettes. Dit Percival.

Les yeux de Croyance s'écarquillèrent, il lança un regard à la Fée qui observait à nouveau l'extérieur par la vitre puis il rendit immédiatement les armes et se leva pour accompagner l'homme aux toilettes.

Il essayait de se repasser en tête les questions qu'il pourrait lui poser, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du wagon, mais il n'y arrivait juste pas.

Son souffle se coupa lorsque Percival le poussa à l'intérieur de la cabine. La porte se ferma derrière eux et l'adolescent se recula autour qu'il pouvait, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il perçut du mouvement et n'osa pas regarder tandis que l'homme fourrageait brièvement au niveau de son pantalon. Il en sortit quelque chose qu'il brandit vers lui. Croyance se laissa tomber sur la cuvette, les larmes ne pouvant que glisser le long de ses joues.

\- Croyance ?

Il leva difficilement les yeux vers l'imposante silhouette de Graves. Lequel se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

L'adolescent chercha de l'air et il attrapa son regard dans le miroir. Son regard ? Non. C'était des yeux verts pétillants qui appartenaient à un garçon blond. Un instant, il crut que ce n'était pas lui mais il était forcé de reconnaître que ce dos qu'il apercevait également, c'était celui du Maire. C'était bien lui qu'il enlaçait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… J'ai juste peur. Hoqueta-t-il.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Newt et moi sommes là.

Croyance acquiesça. Il regarda encore le miroir.

\- C'est… c'est bien moi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est de la magie ?

Percival lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte alors qu'il opinait.

\- Ça ne change rien pour toi. Les gens vont juste voir un autre visage et ta mère, ou qui que ce soit, ne devrait pas te reconnaître. Dit-il à mi-voix, non sans avoir vérifier les alentours.

Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se livrer à des Moldus dont les oreilles étaient un peu trop présentes. Encore moins après avoir fait de la magie dans les toilettes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le surprendre.

Il attira Croyance à sa suite, hâtant assez le pas pour que les gens ne s'attardent pas sur eux. Qui noterait vraiment que cet homme était parti avec un brun pour revenir avec un blond. Peu de gens notaient vraiment ce genre de différence et c'était plutôt une bonne chose !

Newt sourit en les voyant revenir, dans la vitre, et il se tourna vers eux.

\- On sera bientôt arrivé, tout va bien se passer. Rassura-t-il.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Répondit Croyance d'une petite voix.

Il remarquait par ailleurs qu'elle avait changé… Celle-ci était plus grave et ça lui faisait très étrange. Il ne dit cependant rien, peut-être parce qu'en plus d'avoir peur de les décevoir, il redoutait cette voix qui n'attendait qu'à jaillir de sa gorge…

µµµ

\- Le train arrive en gare de Londres. Le train arrive en gare de Londres. Résonnait une voix dans les wagons.

Dressant la tête, Croyance vit qu'il s'agissait d'un contrôleur qui passait à travers les rangées. Percival attendit que l'homme en question se lève pour faire de même et tendre sa main à Newt pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Croyance se levait pour sa part et il s'empressa de leur emboîter le pas.

Il n'osait pas demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient mais il n'avait pas entendu parler de telle chose que le Ministère de la Magie. Comprenez-le. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en avoir entendu parler puisqu'il vivait dans un monde de Moldus mais il aurait au moins avoir pu remarquer un bâtiment que seules d'étranges personnes utilisaient ou un immeuble en ruine qui ne l'était pas aux yeux des Sorciers ?

Quelque chose.

Il suivait gentiment les adultes, regagnant le centre de Londres où Percival et Newt l'emmenèrent dans une cabine téléphonique. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient comme ça, encastré dans une pièce aussi petite, son nez presqu'enfoncé dans la manche de Newt qui bougea le bras pour l'enrober dans ses bras. Là, comme ça, il lui semblait que la magie était d'un seul coup bien moins fantasmagorique qu'il l'avait cru…

Il revint sur ces pensées injustes lorsque ses yeux croisèrent une vitre qui lui renvoya sa fausse image.

\- Je déteste vraiment ces cabines téléphoniques. Seraphine pourrait être plus compréhensives. Maugréa Percival.

\- Tu te plains beaucoup de ces pauvres cabines. Elles t'ont déjà agressé ?

\- Je me suis fait agresser par un de tes livres, je peux me faire agresser par n'importe quoi. Dit-il en encodant « 62442 ».

\- Ce livre est très gentil ! Mais je n'aime pas son appellation. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a mangé…

Newt ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol avec un bruit qui sifflait aux oreilles. Croyance ne put que se demander ce que le fameux livre avait dévoré.

Attendez ?

Un livre qui mangeait des choses ?

La magie était définitivement bizarre mais aussi merveilleuse. Tout compte fait, il aimait profondément la magie. Si seulement, il était plus qu'un Cracmol…

Ils arrivèrent dans un atrium et Newt prit la main de Croyance alors qu'il regardait sa valise en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait seulement maintenant à tout ce qu'il avait. Est-ce qu'il avait oublié la moindre chose ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient bons pour repartir vers Gloucester ? Oserait-il transplaner ?

Pendant ce temps, Graves allait à l'accueil, parlant avec un homme un peu enrobé qui avait une petite voix fluette mais un immense sourire. Il finit par leur donner trois autocollants et les laissa passer. Percival en décrocha un qu'il mit à Croyance et il laissa Newt mettre l'autre alors qu'il s'occupait du sien.

À vrai dire, l'adolescent ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait le droit d'être ici avec eux et il commençait à se faire des idées comme seuls des cerveaux inquiets pouvaient s'en faire. Est-ce qu'ils allaient l'abandonner ici comme un chien dont on ne voulait plus ?

Percival mena la petite troupe vers les ascenseurs. Si on lançait des regards étranges à Newt, probablement parce qu'il portait une robe jaune voyante alors que tout le monde était dans des couleurs chaudes, Graves se faisait saluer par quelques personnes qui avaient un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Croyance resserra la main de Newt, intrigué.

\- C'est ici que Monsieur Graves travaille ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais il a travaillé quelques années ici. Expliqua le magizoologiste en retour.

\- Cinq ans. Je préfère autant ne pas rester ici. Se permit Percival en appelant un ascenseur.

L'adolescent regarda une étrange structure. Il s'agissait d'un trépied avec plusieurs étages de barres en bois, plutôt rondes, qui étaient toutes surélevées les unes par rapport aux autres, ne se touchant jamais. Il se demandait à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, et quelle odeur étrange il y avait ici, lorsqu'une ombre brune passa au-dessus de lui. Il poussa un cri et se recroquevilla, ne voyant même pas le hibou majestueux qui avait pris place sur une des fameuses barres.

\- Ce sont les hiboux pour faire passer les messages d'un département à l'autre. Expliqua Newt.

Alors que le jeune Sorcier prenait le temps de lui dévoiler cela, un autre hibou, blanc cette fois, vint rejoindre le premier. Et Croyance comprit l'odeur en remarquant l'amoncellement de fientes sur le sol, en-dessous de la fameuse « construction ».

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils purent s'engager avec les hiboux qui trouvèrent de nouveaux perchoirs, l'un au-dessus de l'autre dans deux des coins de la cabine. Percival appuya sur le bon bouton.

\- Retenez l'ascenseur ! Lança une voix.

Graves étendit la main pour se faire et un individu aux courts cheveux bruns s'y infiltra dans un soupir. Il pressa sur son propre bouton et l'élévateur s'ébranla. Il se redressa et aperçu Newt à qui il sourit. Ce qui dut déranger Percival parce qu'il se rapprocha de son compagnon et le prit pas la taille.

\- Oh ! Percival Graves. Lança l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra en retour, resserrant légèrement Newt de son bras. Son amant posa sa valise et tendit sa main à son tour en souriant.

\- Newtonia Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore… Répéta-t-il d'un ton pensif. Broderick Moroz. J'ai travaillé avec votre mari.

\- Oh… Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Dit Newt.

\- Alors vous êtes très proche pour des personnes pas encore mariés. Taquina Moroz.

Il se tourna vers Croyance pour lui serrer la main.

\- Brian, mon petit frère. Mentit Newt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Graves resserra de plus belle son compagnon alors que leur protégé serrait la main tendue. Un tel talent pour mentir… Devait-il s'en inquiéter ?

\- Enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. Ça faisait longtemps Percival. On dit que tu es Maire ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le hibou blanc s'envola mais trois le remplacèrent ainsi que deux autres employés qui poussèrent sur leur bouton respectif, forçant le quatuor à se tasser dans le fond.

\- C'est exact.

\- Eh beh ! C'est une sacrée promotion. Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- On vient voir Seraphine au sujet d'un problème dans la forêt de Dean. Poursuivit Percival, tâchant de ne pas montrer son agacement qui était pourtant bien présent.

\- Elle accepte toujours de te voir ?

Percival sourit en reconnaissant enfin Griselda Marchebanks. Il se permit de faire rapidement les présentations tout en réfléchissant. Newt remonta son manteau sur ses épaules pour cacher Pickett qui ne le lâchait définitivement jamais. Pas que c'était tant pour lui déplaire.

\- C'est que ça s'est terminé en meilleur termes qu'on le pensait.

\- Elle agit comme si elle n'était jamais sortie avec toi. Moi je la crois et je crois que tu es un menteur. Dit la femme, qui devait avoir septante ou septante-cinq ans.

À cet âge-là, c'était dur de déterminer. Elle portait la tenue sombre règlementaire mais ses cheveux blancs dans une coiffure improbable étaient piqués de plumes colorées. Si colorées que ça rappelait certaines créatures à Newt…

\- Alors peut-être que j'ai menti. Sourit Percival.

\- Je tiens à voir ça. Dit-elle tandis que les portes s'ouvraient, lançant un concert de plumes.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir. Protesta Graves.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit après que son compagnon eu récupéré sa valise, Croyance entraîné avec, la vieille femme les suivit encore. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres qui, pour le coup, ne plaisait pas trop à l'adolescent qui préféra resserrer les doigts de Newt.

\- On te voit souvent par ici en ce moment, est-ce qu'on doit se poser des questions ? Continua la vieille femme.

Pickett émit une sorte de grondement sous les vêtements de Newt, probablement vexé que quelqu'un puisse vouloir faire du mal à son arbre en lui brisant le cœur !

\- Non. Dit Percival. Je fais simplement mon travail.

Griselda sourit.

\- C'est ce que tu disais à l'époque aussi.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que je tenais dans mes bras ma petite amie quand je disais ça. Et je faisais simplement mon travail à l'époque.

La femme plissa les yeux et évalua Newt de haut en bas. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais elle le jugea de plus belle lorsque Seraphine arriva, son air strict ornant son visage et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire poli.

\- Vous voilà.

Griselda passa son regard de l'un à l'autre comme si c'était l'épisode d'un feuilleton d'amour qui se préparait…


	16. Chapitre 15 : Les réponses aux questions

\- Ah, Mons… Mad… Newt Dumbledore, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas arrivé les mains vides ?

Percival tentait de ne pas regarder Griselda qui se tenait à côté de lui. Elle devait être surprise de la façon dont Seraphine s'adressait au magizoologiste. Il préférait ne pas le relever, ne tenant pas à se retrouver avec des interrogations par milliers. Si elle pouvait seulement rester là en spectatrice… Il ne lui manquait plus que le paquet de pop-corn pour être un cliché à elle toute seule…

Newt s'était dégagé du bras de Percival et avait posé sa valise sur un comptoir pour l'ouvrir. Il sortit une masse informe de parchemin qui fit pâlir la Première Ministre alors que Croyance osait prendre la main de Graves. Il eut d'abord un sursaut avant de forcer un sourire en sa direction et de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Le rapport sur le Niffler ? Demanda Seraphine.

Le jeune Sorcier le sortit du milieu du tas épars.

\- Les droits pour la possession de plus de dix Botrucs ?

Il tira sur son manteau pour dissimuler Pickett et extirpa ce permis qu'il lui brandit.

\- Les permissions pour le Fléreur ?

Elles n'étaient pas en règle la dernière fois. Mais cette fois, c'était un qui était bien en règle que le magizoologiste brandit. À chaque fois que Seraphine demandait quelque chose, Newt le trouvait comme par magie. Et il fallait dire que même s'il faisait de la magie usuellement c'était des prouesses qui sidéraient. À moins qu'il n'utilise la magie en cet instant précis mais Graves en doutait, pour sa part. L'organisation de son compagnon laissait à désirer jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne que son organisation était parfaitement réfléchie. Elle échappait juste au commun des mortels.

C'était lui qui s'était occupé de toute cette paperasse, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir qu'il savait parfaitement où tout allait.

Lorsque Seraphine se retrouva avec la moitié des papiers de Newt dans les mains, elle le remercia, un brin pincée, comme si elle s'était attendue à le prendre sur le fait. Griselda devait le penser aussi parce qu'elle trépignait bien trop joyeusement. Le pire c'est que Percival supposait que, là, elle essayait d'être discrète.

\- Nous allons faire vérifier tout ça. Est-ce que vous avez de nouveaux animaux ?

La Première Ministre posa un regard sur le rapport concernant Clay. Celui-ci était bien plus épais que l'ancien. C'était déjà bon signe…

\- Euh…

Newt lança un regard vers son amant.

\- Nous avons ce Cracmol sous notre garde à présent. Dit Percival.

\- Il faudra lui préparer des papiers et s'assurer qu'il ne portera aucun risque vis-à-vis de la société magique. Vous savez où il faudra les faire compléter.

Graves acquiesça solennellement.

\- J'ai des Limaces de Feu qu'on m'a demandé d'étudier. Je pense qu'elles peuvent être utiles. Elles sont en lieu sûr mais j'aimerais les papiers pour les déclarer. Reprit Newt.

\- Et nous avons un Magyar à pointe. Ajouta Graves, espérant que ça passerait ni vu, ni connu.

La femme se figea et Griselda éclata de rire.

\- J'aimerais compléter les papiers pour lui aussi. C'est un bébé et il est correctement surveillé. Assura-t-il.

\- Un… Un Magyar…

Alors que Seraphine luttait pour garder son air hautain, donner l'impression qu'elle maîtrisait tout, Croyance avait encore les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du mal à croire qu'on allait lui délivrer un permis pour qu'il garde un pied dans le monde magique. Mais il se demandait aussi ce qui adviendrait de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas poser la question à Percival alors que les rires de Sorcière, c'était le cas de le dire, emplissait la pièce et que la Picquery luttait à ce point pour respirer.

Elle devait faire un cauchemar !

\- Newt Dumbledore est complètement dérangé, Percival !

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'auriez jamais dû le quitter. Intervint Griselda.

\- Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui. Encore heureux. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours. Fit la vieillarde en enfonçant son coude dans le flanc du Maire.

\- Peut-on parler dans votre bureau ? Questionna Graves.

\- Oui.

La femme contenait de toute évidence un soupir et elle partit vers son bureau. Au passage, elle déposa les parchemins de Newt.

\- Occupez-vous de ça directement, vérifiez-le et faites un contrat pour étude sur animaux inconnu et potentiellement dangereux. Ordonna-t-elle en continuant de marcher.

\- Oui, Madame.

Newt la suivait, lançant un regard à Percival. Il aurait bien demandé le papier pour valider la présence de Sammy avec eux…

La dame les laissa rentrer à sa suite, le Maire, son compagnon travesti et leur protégé mais elle ferma la porte au nez de Griselda alors qu'elle entrait à son tour. Elle lança un regard à ce petit trio et sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un siège en velours beige. Il était parfaitement assorti aux deux devant son bureau et au sien qui avait les mêmes tons. La différence étant qu'il était plus rembourré et que quelques perles l'ornaient en plus.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Newt prit place, jetant un bref regard à Croyance qui s'installait avec eux. Il avait un peu de mal parce que même si le jeune Sorcier utilisait la magie à la maison, pareillement que Graves, ils faisaient tout de même un peu attention autour de lui. Ici, il voyait les livres flotter, les parchemins être signés par une plume qui voletait. Quelques tâches d'encres tombaient des fois mais, directement après, une éponge bondissait sur le sol et effaçait les dégâts.

Dans son fauteuil, Seraphine passait en revue ce qu'elle devait dire. Il y avait tant de points à aborder…

\- Newton Dumbledore est complètement fou. Je ne peux pas laisser une personne comme ça dans la nature…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus envoyer Newt à Azkaban juste parce qu'il n'agit pas comme les autres. Newt aime les animaux et c'est pour ça qu'il les étudie. Ses recherches sont importantes et vous le savez.

\- Je sais que ses recherches sont importantes. Je peux accepter qu'il fasse des recherches pour le compte du Ministère mais elles sont faites de façon anarchique !

\- J'ai besoin que les créatures soient dans un univers le plus possiblement fidèle à leur environnement natal. Expliqua Newt.

\- Un… Magyar… à… pointes… Dit-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots.

La femme les fixait, le nez semblant presque frétiller de rage alors qu'elle faisait un effort considérable pour que ses yeux ne soient pas injectés de sang.

\- Je m'en occupe bien. Personne n'a à se plaindre, je le surveille.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est un bébé. Mais lorsqu'il sera un adulte…

\- Je sais déjà où est-ce que je l'emmènerais. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de penser que je peux garder un dragon adulte avec moi.

Comme il ne la regardait pas, il ne put pas voir son rictus. Un rictus léger mais qui piqua Percival. Lequel dut se faire violence pour ne pas protester. Là, immédiatement, il avait envie de l'empoigner et de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient dans une forêt, loin de tout le monde. Et qu'il y avait des problèmes plus urgents !

Mais il se faisait violence, oui.

D'autant plus qu'il savait être un peu trop protecteur avec son compagnon et qu'il aurait volontiers mis le monde à feu et à sac juste pour le voir sourire quelques secondes.

\- C'est lui que vous devez surveiller. Décréta la Picquery en désignant Newt d'un doigt manucuré. Vous devez lui mettre le holà. Vous devez répondre de lui…

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse des rapports sur sa personne ? C'est un être humain, pas un animal !

\- Nous parlons d'une personne qui a pris un dragon dangereux ! Et vu que vous gardez un Niffler de cinq mètres de haut ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne redouterais pas ce qu'il peut faire ?

Seraphine haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes plus adapté pour vous occuper de lui. Puisque vous lui laisser déjà tout passer.

Percival ne souligna pas que la donne changerait s'il devait faire des rapports réguliers. Parce qu'il ne tenait pas à devoir le faire. Il aimait Newt et ne voulait pas commencer à mesurer chacun de ses pas…

\- Arrangez-vous. Je veux des preuves que vous essayez de le garder sous contrôle.

Graves fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas plus qu'on parle de la sorte de Newt en présence de Newt comme s'il n'était même pas là. Ça l'énervait. Et il gardait un sourire figé.

\- Pour le Cracmol, il n'y a pas de problème. Dit Seraphine. Je ne peux pas laisser avoir un Dragon à moins que la personne ait un permis, des preuves qu'elle sait s'en occuper…

Newt ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir quelques papiers. Il les présenta à la Ministre qui tomba des nues.

Une part d'elle avait envie de demander si c'était des faux. Mais les permis et diplômes étaient là…

Elle se tourna vers Percival.

\- Je suis surprise que vous vous soyez déplacé pour me remettre de tels documents, pour demander des permis…

\- C'est parce que je devais également vous parler. Vous êtes de Londres, vous devez connaître la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem.

\- Un Fléau. Répondit Seraphine avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ils ont attaqués notre maison. Nous les avons oublietter et renvoyer chez eux mais nous supposons qu'ils peuvent revenir n'importe quand. Ce pourquoi nous sommes venus vous voir. J'ignore ce qu'il faudrait mettre en place. Mais il est clair que leur comité s'étend.

\- Je vais prendre les mesures qu'il faut. Nous allons mettre en place une police pour protéger les Sorciers et essayer de retenir ces gens. Nous ne pouvons pas les mettre en prison, ce sont des Moldus.

\- Je sais. Et je ne peux pas les protéger non plus. Les habitants de mon village sont plutôt hostiles vis-à-vis d'eux. Et ils ont raisons. Si nous sommes mis en danger, nous répliquons, c'est normal.

\- Normal mais ça doit être réglementé. Nous sommes malheureusement moins nombreux que les Moldus et nous devons nous incliner devant eux.

Percival fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tendance à souligner qu'il ne supportait pas tout cela. Qu'il ne supportait pas cette oppression des Moldus. Parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux ? C'était un des arguments les plus ridicules qui lui avait été donné d'entendre !

\- Est-ce que ce sera tout ? Demanda Seraphine.

\- Oui. Dit Percival.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encore faire, c'était récupérer tous les papiers pour que leurs droits soient protégés et qu'ils fassent parties intégrantes de la légalité.

\- Faites quelque chose pour Newt. Dit Seraphine en se levant. Je veux que vous m'envoyiez des rapports réguliers sur le Magyar aussi. Ne soyez pas irresponsable. Soyez prudent avec le Cracmol. Percival, je vous fais confiance.

\- Merci.

Il se leva et tira la chaise de Newt avant de l'aider à se lever. Quelques fois, le magizoologiste se demandait s'il n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était pas une femme. Mais il le laissa enrouler son bras autour de sa taille et sourit légèrement. Il prit sa valise puis la main de Croyance et ils partirent. Ils récupérèrent les formulaires de Newt puis quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie avant que Griselda ne revienne à la charge et essaie de comprendre.


	17. Chapitre 16: le contrecoup des actes

Après s'être réuni avec les membres de son groupe, Tom était prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas vu Jacob mais il préférait l'éviter. Il savait que cet individu n'attendait que de pouvoir le vendre au Maire…

S'il savait que Percival se doutait de ce qu'il faisait, tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve, il ne risquait rien !

Ou presque.

Le Sorcier tout juste sorti de l'enfance se dirigeait vers sa maison mais il s'arrêta lorsque Macnair vint le rejoindre en trottinant.

\- Thomas…

Jedusor haussa un sourcil et glissa son doigt sur sa baguette. Il avait au moins vingt ans, si pas trente, de moins que son chef et, pourtant, il éprouvait une certaine angoisse. Peut-être, sans doute, parce qu'il était seulement dans la fleur de l'âge et qu'il montrait déjà un goût avancé au mal et qu'il n'hésitait pas à punir les gens qui lui déplaisaient. Avery avait une longue cicatrice sur le visage après avoir passé un moment de réprimande avec leur chef. Comment ne pas croire à autre chose que lui comme coupable ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tom d'un ton pressé.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu vis-à-vis du Maire ?

\- Toujours la même chose.

Le sourire qu'il lui jetait était faussement sucré.

Cette fois, Macnair fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était de nouveau Tom mais, à la différence, son ton était on ne peut plus énervé. Pourquoi est-ce que ce vassal, c'était le cas de le dire, lui tenait la jambe comme ça ?!

\- Nous connaissons Percival depuis une dizaine d'année. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais. Vous me l'avez rabâchez plusieurs fois.

Le reproche dans sa voix cogna l'homme.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il est loin d'avoir le talent de son père. Nous ne voulons pas faire ami-ami avec les Moldus ! Nous voulons qu'ils meurent tous, les uns après les autres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que vous réussirez là où le célèbre mage Gellert Grindelwald Graves à échouer ?

La question fit se crisper les lèvres de Tom.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il voulait faire connaître le Monde magique, l'imposer. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va se débarrasser de cette pourriture. Vous savez ce qu'ils font ?

Macnair ouvrit la bouche.

\- En plus d'oser avoir des enfants qui se révèlent sorciers, ces sang-de-bourbes ! En plus d'oser épouser des Sorciers.

Tant de mépris…

La bouche de l'homme était maintenant clouée et il secoua la tête, n'essayant même pas.

\- Ils nous attaquent. Ils estiment que nous sommes des monstres et ils nous attaquent.

Les lèvres de Tom étaient maintenant un rictus affreux qui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Est-ce qu'il allait dégainer sa baguette pour lui infliger la mort… ou pire ?

Une lente, lente… lente agonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas leur rendre la pareille. Dit-il.

\- Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Nous sommes beaucoup. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Tom lui lança un autre sourire particulièrement horrible et il se détourna pour repartir chez lui. Non, il ne s'embêterait pas de « juste » révéler la magie à ces idiots de Moldus. Chacune de ses attaques seraient mortelles. Mais il savait aussi que si on voulait faire s'effondrer un peuple, il fallait faire tomber un Roi. Il était plus que prêt pour ça…

On disait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Sorciers pour gouverner le Monde ? Mais qu'on ouvre les yeux ! Ils étaient des milliers à s'entasser, à avoir peur et à rester cacher parce qu'on leur disait ce qu'on disait à tout le monde : ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux donc il fallait s'abaisser, rendre les armes sans même s'être battu.

Tom n'y croyait pas.

Un Sorcier fallait une dizaine de Moldus grâce à la magie et il suffisait qu'ils tuent avant de risquer quoi que ce soit, alors, ils gagneraient.

Ils avaient l'avantage depuis longtemps. Ils seraient peut-être beaucoup moins nombreux, un ou deux millions sur Terre, disons cinq au maximum, mais où était le problème ? Sans cette peur constante, ils pourraient s'étendre au lieu de n'avoir, pour la plupart, qu'un seul enfant. Et puis peut-être qu'ils garderaient quelques poignées de Moldus comme esclaves. Pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'ils faisaient attention. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'avoir une rébellion sur le dos !

Tom rêvait déjà d'une utopie sorcière alors qu'il arrivait devant sa maison. Il défit le sort qui colmatait tout et poussa la porte de la maison.

\- Je suis rentré ! Appela-t-il.

Il s'attendit au moins à ce que la gamine vienne le rejoindre. Mais rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Où était cette maudite petite Moldue qui n'était déjà pas très utile…

Il agita sa baguette pour que la cuisine commence à s'activer. Il avait faim et était déjà suffisamment énervé de ne pas avoir de nourriture déjà prête. Si seulement il pouvait acheter quelques Elfes de Maisons qui se reproduiraient et monteraient ses possessions. Malheureusement, autant on ne payait jamais ce genre de main d'œuvre, autant il fallait bien l'acheter à quelqu'un lorsqu'on le rattachait à sa famille…

Comment s'appelait encore cette gamine ?

\- Chasteté ?

Non. C'était une chose qui commençait par « M »… Modicité ?

\- Modestie ?!

Toujours pas de réponses. Les muscles de sa joue se mirent à frémirent. Il devait la trouver ! Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit apprenne qu'il avait une Moldue sous son aile. Même si elle était plutôt sous sa coupe… Il savait que trop comment on jaserait !

Comment la retrouver ?

µµµ

Ici aussi, le repas était fait de cette façon étrange qui consistait à laisser tout se faire par la magie. Les ustensiles volaient dans le ciel, tournant au-dessus des foyers lorsque ce n'était pas quelque sort qui le faisait chauffer instantanément. Modestie faisait semblant de ne pas trop être intéressée par ses prouesses. Elle avait beau les avoir vues encore et encore, la même fascination la frappait. Et d'un autre côté, elle se demandait aussi ce qu'était cette paresse.

Ces Sorciers semblaient chercher à faire le moins possible !

\- C'est magnifique, hein ?

Modestie tourna la tête vers Jacob qui était assis à côté d'elle, souriant. Elle notait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la moindre magie depuis qu'ils avaient été laissés ensemble. Ce qui était peut-être conséquent vu la façon dont il parlait de tout ça.

Juste comme ils l'auraient fait avec Croyance, elle n'en doutait pas…

\- Oui. Lâcha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment ils font.

\- Moi non plus. Je crois que c'est inné.

\- Ils ont de la chance.

L'homme hocha la tête.

Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Sorcier…

\- Eh non ! Rit-il.

\- Je pensais que c'était un village de Sorciers…

\- Oui. Normalement, les gens comme nous, ils disent qu'on s'appelle des Moldus, ne sont pas admis. Mais on a fait une exception pour moi.

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle sur le ton du mystère. Elle se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Il était plus que clair qu'elle pensait « ne rentre pas dans mon espace personnel » en ce moment même.

\- C'est parce que je sors avec cette femme ravissante.

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna Queenie qui faisait sécher des vêtements et surveillait le repas tout en mettant la table.

Modestie haussa un sourcil. Jacob n'était pas Legillimens mais il pouvait clairement comprendre ce qui pensait la gamine en ce moment même.

\- Je sais. Elle est bien plus belle que moi. Je me demande aussi ce qu'elle peut me trouver.

La blonde le rejoignit et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es l'homme le plus doux et le plus attentionné que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Voilà ce que tu as fait. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et se leva du divan.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

\- Non. Tu peux te détendre.

Tina descendit les escaliers.

\- Se détendre. Dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Il faudrait pour ça qu'il travaille vraiment.

\- Je travaille ! Je ferais bien plus si je le pouvais.

\- Je sais ! Rit l'aînée.

Elle s'approcha d'une casserole et mit son doigt à l'intérieur, le ressortant avec de la purée qu'elle goûta en souriant.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien t'installer ici ! Sourit Jacob vers Modestie.

Il leva le regard vers les dames.

\- Oh, bien sûr.

Queenie s'assit sur l'accoudoir, passant ses bras autour des épaules de son amoureux.

\- Je me doute bien que ça doit avoir l'air d'être bizarre.

Elle lança un regard à sa sœur qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle pouvait se douter de ce qu'avait pensé Jacob mais sans en avoir l'essence, elle était plus ou moins poings et pieds liés.

\- Mais on verra avec Percy de toute façon, non ? Reprit-elle.

\- Quoiqu'il en est, oui. Répondit Tina.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qui devait être « même s'il était de mauvais conseil ». Sous-entendu qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il était et resterait le Maire après tout.

\- Mettons-nous à table. Proposa la brune.

Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'y installa. Queenie vint la rejoindre avec Jacob alors que des spatules volantes servaient toutes les assiettes. Modestie se leva du divan et vint les rejoindre. Elle remercia ses hôtesses pour le repas et plongea sa fourchette dans la purée qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Son regard restait pareillement insensible alors qu'elle trouvait que son palais n'avait jamais goûté de meilleure chose.

C'était ça la vraie cuisine dont elle entendait souvent parler ?

Elle coupait son steak, ayant hâte de l'enfourner lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte. Tout son corps se tendit et Tina se leva en souriant, voulant se montrer apaisante. Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur qui pourrait leur certifier que tout allait bien en sondant l'esprit de la personne dehors…

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard hésitant puis d'observer son compagnon avec une certaine tension.

De mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Bon ou mauvais flic?

\- Enfin à la maison ! Babilla joyeusement Newt.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur, posant sa valise dans l'entrée et fila faire le tour de ses animaux. Il dorlota Sammy, vint se jeter dans les pattes de Clay, caressa Milly, vint saluer Hans, sortit pour voir les Sombrals et passa aussi par les Botrucs sur leur arbre.

De son côté, Percival rentrait avec Croyance et prenait la valise de son amant pour pouvoir ensuite l'emmener à l'étage.

\- Tu peux aller dans ta chambre ou dans le salon. On va faire préparer le repas. Dit-il à l'adolescent.

Lequel acquiesça. Il le remercia et se précipita vers l'étage où il y avait quelques livres de Newt qu'il avait le droit de consulter.

Sur ces entrefaites, l'homme grimpa à son tour.

\- Maître !

Graves s'arrêta sur la septième marche et se tourna vers Huck qui se précipitait vers lui.

\- Maître ! Tina Dumbledore doit vous voir de toute urgence.

Le Maire jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, supposant que c'était là que son amant devait être. Il utilisa la magie pour envoyer la valise de Newt dans la chambre, oubliant la normalité, tout en disant :

\- Préviens Newt, j'y vais tout de suite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il transplane directement dans la maison des Dumbledore. Il trouva une maison qui n'avait pas trop été secouée mais bien une Queenie se tenant la tête et Jacob qui la serrait dans ses bras. Aussi, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Queenie ?

\- Oh, Percy…

Elle se passa la main sur le visage, arrêtant ses doigts au niveau de ses lèvres qui lui semblaient palpitantes.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Ça va.

Elle regarda son compagnon qui souriait en la serrant contre lui. Ses pensées lui disaient qu'il allait bien mais après ce qu'il venait de subir, comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui ?!

\- Que s'est-il passé. Tina m'a fait appeler ?

\- Elle doit être chez Jedusor. Il nous a attaqués.

\- Attaqués ? Répéta Percival. Pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Il voulait récupérer Modestie, c'est une Moldue qui disait que son frère était chez vous. Modestie Bellebosse.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'homme lui ouvre son esprit pour voir qu'il la connaissait, en effet. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux et son visage.

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait cette gamine ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Percival serra les mâchoires et transplana à nouveau. Il arriva d'abord dans la maison de Tom, comme Tina plus tôt, pour ne rien trouver. Pas même son adjointe. Il transplana à nouveau et apparut sur le seuil de la Mairie. La brune consultait des documents et les consultait lorsqu'il arriva. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tina !

Elle sursauta puis lui jeta un sourire gauche pour cacher la rage qui l'animait.

\- Est-ce que tu es au courant ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherche la personne que nous devrions le plus interroger.

\- Macnair. Répondit Percival.

\- Pourquoi lui ? J'avais pensé à Goyle.

\- Goyle est trop stupide. Rectifia le Maire.

Son regard lui donnait l'impression qu'il savait tout et avait tout calculé. Tina ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Et si ?

Connaissait-elle vraiment Percival ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Tina.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis se leva.

\- Allons voir Macnair ! Je veux retrouver cette petite fille !

\- Pourquoi ?

La femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va aller la sauver mais je me demande tout de même pourquoi. Est-ce que tu t'attaches rapidement aux choses comme ton frère ?

\- Est-ce que tu critiques Newt ? Demanda Tina en trottinant après lui.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Répondit-il. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais c'est un fait. Souligna-t-il.

L'adjointe ne répondit pas à ceci et elle continua de trottiner derrière lui.

La ville n'était pas bien grande et il ne fallut que cinq grosses minutes pour qu'ils arrivent devant la maison de l'intéressé. Graves cogna son poing contre la porte. Contrairement à Tina qui avait sa main sur sa baguette, sous le couvert de son long manteau gris, il ne touchait pas le bout de bois.

Comme s'il en avait besoin.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir sur l'homme qui reniflait.

\- Ouais ? J'ai rendu les papiers pour la réglementation, non ?

Percival acquiesça.

\- Votre viande est parfaite.

Il le bouscula pour rentrer, laissant Tina le suivre et fermer la porte alors qu'il essuyait sa chemise blanche comme si elle menaçait d'être souillée par le contact…

\- Merci… C'est pour quoi alors ?

Macnair renifla de plus belle.

\- Monsieur Macnair, nous aimerions beaucoup savoir si vous avez où est Tom Jedusor…

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on sait que vous fouiner un peu partout et qu'on vous voit souvent vous balader avec Tom Jedusor ou ses amis. Répliqua Percival.

\- Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… Dit Macnair.

Tina jeta un bref regard à son supérieur. Lequel s'approcha du Sorcier. Sa main se déplaça légèrement et la chaise remua avant que le corps n'y tombe lourdement dans un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Comme nous vous disions, reprit Tina, nous savons que vous êtes souvent avec Tom Jedusor. Nous ne vous voulons pas le moindre mal. Juste des réponses à nos questions : où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Chez lui ?

\- Walden…

Le ton de Percival était caressant alors qu'il tournait autour du Sorcier comme s'il eut été un vautour. Ses longs doigts frôlaient même ses épaules, ce qui faisait tressauter les muscles du boucher.

\- Je sais pas ! Chez lui !

\- Il n'est pas chez lui. Répondit Tina. Qui est susceptible de savoir ?

Il leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la femme. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent et dévoilèrent sa dentition où il manquait l'une ou l'autre camarade.

\- Je vais pas vous le dire.

\- _Cracbadaboum._

Macnair poussa un rugissement et il baissa la main sur son poignet qui ruisselait maintenant de sang.

Tina écarquilla les yeux et les leva vers le Maire qui avait porté son doigt à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne tiens pas à me répéter. Nous voulons savoir où nous pouvons trouver Jedusor.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de torturer ! Protesta Macnair, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ah non ? Qui m'en empêcherait ? Questionna Percival. Le Maire ?

La Dumbledore était incapable de répondre à la pique, incapable de parler. Elle craignait tout à coup pour Newt…

\- Percival…

\- Je ne fais rien d'affreux. Pas comparé à ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Toutes les personnes qui viennent dans le village de la Forêt de Dean ne le font pas _juste_ parce qu'ils redoutent les Moldus. Certains ont des secrets.

\- Que…

\- Je ne redoutais pas les Moldus. Sourit Macnair. Je les faisais passer à la moulinette magique…

\- Une sordide histoire à Liverpool y a une dizaine d'année. Dit Percival.

Tina, choquée, porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il y en avait eu tellement mais elle croyait voir de laquelle il parlait…

Quand Macnair parlait de moulinette, ce n'était pas une image s'il s'agissait bien de cette histoire. Alors qu'elle soufflait « non », elle croisa le regard de Graves qui acquiesça.

\- Façon Sweeney Todd. Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est affreux ! Combien ?

Percival secoua la tête.

\- Je connais le passé de beaucoup d'entre eux. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé te pencher là-dessus. Je savais que c'était des personnes douteuses.

Macnair fit un mouvement pour se lever et il le rassit violemment.

\- Jacob…

\- Il ne risquait rien.

\- Mais Newt bien… Répéta Tina.

Elle savait que Jacob était protégé par un Elfe de Maison mais quand même ! De telles révélations ! Ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'il y avait de dangereux criminels dans leur petit village tout de même, non ?!

En plus, laisser en liberté un tueur de Moldu alors qu'ils n'étaient quand même pas _si_ loin des villes moldues… C'était un grand n'importe quoi !

\- N'en parlons pas maintenant, Tina. Par contre, Walden, je te conseille de nous lâcher la vérité ou quelqu'un qui sera susceptible de nous aider. Sinon…

Cette fois, il ne prononça pas le nom du sort mais l'interrogé se tordit de douleur alors qu'une marque rouge apparaissait sur sa chemise.

Il leva immédiatement les mains. Grosse erreur car ça lui projeta des douleurs dans tout le bras.

Quel idiot !

\- Je ne sais pas où est Jedusor. Dit-il. Je le jure ! Je ne fais pas partie de ses intimes.

\- Qui en fait partie alors ? Exigea Percival.

Il lui mit sa baguette sous le nez.

Là encore, Tina savait que ce n'était qu'esbroufe. Il jouait de ses charmes pour faire pâlir Macnair et lui imposer un autre genre de torture…

\- Alors ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Les… Les Carrow ? Les Malefoy ? Je ne sais pas !

Il lança un regard suppliant à Tina. Celle-ci se précipita vers son ami et supérieur pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

\- Ça va, Pe… Monsieur le Maire.

Elle devait être prudente pour le coup. Il restait son patron.

\- On possède la liste. Continua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il acquiesça distraitement et souleva sa baguette entre les deux yeux de l'individu. Il avait envie de lui faire éclater la cervelle ou, plus exactement, lui faire cracher les entrailles. Il s'éloigna en cognant ses pieds sur le sol et lança un regard à Tina, suivit d'un mouvement de menton qui l'invitait à le suivre.

Elle avait raison.

\- Les Carrow, les Malefoy… Dit Tina en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle suivit son sillage sans plus tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Est-ce que tous les membres de la Confrérie du Mal sont de dangereux psychopathes ?

\- Tu ne connais pas la discrétion ?

Il se tourna vers elle et elle fronça les sourcils en retour. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fit une moue avant de se pencher légèrement, tel un gentleman.

\- Excuse-moi, Tina. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis juste préoccupé. Les Carrow sont des brutes, des idiots congénitaux mais ils n'ont aucuns crimes à leur actifs. Les Malefoy ont tristes réputations mais ils ne sont pas non plus particulièrement dangereux.

\- Qui doit-on redouter ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Macnair. Feu mon père… Mulciber a un passé. On dit qu'il violentait les femmes, et les enfants. Je n'ai pas souvenir pour les autres. Ils se rassemblent alors je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. S'ils ne posaient pas de problème avant, ils en posent maintenant.

Tina acquiesça.

\- On se sépare ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Sur ce mot, ce simple ordre, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Restait à espérer qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui aurait des réponses. Tom était parti si rapidement…

µµµ

Ayant fait la tournée des animaux, Newt rentra dans la maison et il chercha après son compagnon.

\- Monsieur-Madame Newt !

Huck se précipita vers le magizoologiste.

\- Oh ! Bonsoir.

\- Je me charge du repas ce soir. Dit-il en souriant. Et je dois vous dire que le Maitre est allé rejoindre votre sœur !

\- Ma sœur ? Une d'entre elle a un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est à cause de la Confrérie du Mal. C'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent ! Ce sont ses gens qui font un groupe et qui n'aiment pas trop les Moldus.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, Percival lui avait parlé de ça. Il caressa la tête de Huck. Lequel eut un petit bond avant de filer dans la cuisine.

\- Je fais le repas ! Vous allez adorer ! C'est du riz, du vol-au-vent avec des chanterelles et une sauce au citron.

\- Merci… Est-ce que je peux savoir quand est-ce que Percival rentrera ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Il n'a rien dit. Expliqua Huck.

\- Merci de faire le repas alors. Croyance va venir manger dès que le repas sera prêt, je vais le prévenir puis j'irai voir après Percival. J'essaie de revenir assez tôt.

\- Sinon, je garde vos plats au chaud. Répondit l'Elfe de Maison.

\- Merci.

Newt s'empressa d'aller prévenir l'adolescent, qu'il ne soit pas surpris, et il s'assura que Croyance se plonge à nouveau dans la lecture avant de partir afin de rejoindre son compagnon dans la ville. En espérant que sa venue ne serait pas plus gênante qu'avantageuse…

µµµ

Modestie aurait pu hurler, battre des jambes ou des bras mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle avait son petit corps coincé sous le bras de Tom qui avait sans nul doute utilisé un sort pour être plus légère. Elle ne faisait rien parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas utile.

Elle fut déposée dans une pièce concentrique et elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le lit qui devait être assez gênant puisqu'un immense espace en demi-cercle se plaçait entre le mur et le sommier, fatalement. Même les meubles éprouvaient ce même problème. Tout était bizarre ici.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ?

La question était légitime mais bizarre. Pourquoi demander pour quelle raison on vivait encore ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Heureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire que Tom en avait quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu pourrais m'être utile. Dit-il.

Et il était clair qu'il ne comptait pas lui en dire plus parce qu'il sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle se hâta alors vers la seule fenêtre de l'endroit. Le bois laissait passer l'air à côté de la vitre. Ce n'était pas très, très utile… Modestie devrait peut-être régler ça.

Elle aurait pu tenter de pousser simplement la vitre et s'enfuir mais elle voyait bien qu'elle était à vingt ou trente mètres de haut ? De ça, elle ne se remettrait jamais. Et il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une corde. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas tenter de descendre la tour à l'aide des interstices dans les briques. Elle ne savait même pas s'il y en avait assez…

Elle continua de marcher aux alentours de la pièce, découvrant quelques vêtements dans une commode, des flacons devant une coiffeuse… Les couvertures de son lit étaient trouées…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Attendre ?

Bêtement attendre ?

Elle eut un pincement de lèvres, un froncement de sourcils puis elle se laissa tomber sur le lit parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle s'allongea et réfléchit. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle trouverait.

Elle avait déjà une idée, en fait.


	19. Chapitre 18 Recherches et trouvailles

Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient magiquement selon les coups de baguette du préposé aux lampes. L'odeur des torches brûlant se propageait alors dans les rues alors qu'il passait d'un flambeau à l'autre. Un travail qui venait compléter un autre parce qu'on ne pouvait payer un homme une fortune pour un labeur qui ne lui demandait qu'à peine une heure par jour.

Les mauvais jours.

Certes, quand il pleuvait, il devait doubler les sorts, mais bon…

C'est dans ce crépuscule que Newt arriva dans la ville. Il utilisa un sort pour retrouver Percival et, grâce à cette aiguille se promenant dans le ciel, il se hâta en la direction désignée. Remontant l'allée, il arriva devant une porte et, lorsqu'il frappa, elle s'ouvrit immédiatement. Mais c'était probablement une méprise vu l'air surpris de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Percival. Surpris. Avec un peu de sang sur le visage et ses vêtements.

Newt écarquilla les yeux puis força un sourire qui était presque timide. Il tendit les mains et effleura une tache carmine.

\- Est-ce que tu as obtenu tes réponses ?

\- Non.

Il essuya son visage de sa manche puis se pencha sur lui pour que leurs fronts se rencontrent.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Questionna-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il était sans doute méprisable, à la limite de l'ultimatum.

\- Bien sûr. Murmura Newt.

Le cœur de Graves tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il resserra son compagnon dans ses bras, posant un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il se recula légèrement pour ne pas gêner son aimé. Lequel regardait la porte. Il s'éloigna du Maire et tendit la main. Celle de Percival se plaça sur son poignet alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas aller là-dedans. Dit-il.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? Questionna Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Il continuait de fixer la porte alors que la main de son aîné se fermait autour de sa taille.

\- Pas plus que tu ne pourrais voir lorsque tu t'occupes des carnassiers. Répondit-il honnêtement.

\- C'est parce que c'est toi qui l'a fait. Souffla Newt, comprenant.

Son amant acquiesça, regardant le côté de son visage et espérant qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de tout cela. Il aurait dû retenir son sort…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Graves ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je vais classer l'affaire dès qu'on viendra m'en parler.

\- Il faut te laver. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Newt.

\- Je cherche où Tom Jedusor a pu partir. Il a trouvé la sœur de Croyance et l'a détient.

Le magizoologiste opina légèrement, l'air tracassé. Il aurait voulu juste chasser ses craintes. Lui dire qu'il arrangeait tout et qu'ils retrouveraient Modestie pour le bien de leur Cracmol. Au lieu de ça, ce fut son compagnon qui reprit la parole :

\- Milly la trouvera si on peut avoir un habit ou quelque chose. Où est-ce que Jedusor habite ? Je vais trouver quelque chose. Et toi, tu rentres te laver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il.

Le plus jeune le dévisagea en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis les traits tirés de son visage s'illuminèrent de la façon la plus ravissante.

\- Je t'aime.

Percival se retrouva à battre des paupières, pas sûr qu'il répondait à sa question ou bien…

Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement qu'il réponde à sa question ? Qu'il soit prêt à souiller son âme pour lui ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à cette idée. À l'idée que la personne qu'il aimait lui renvoyait son amour avec une telle force. Le méritait-il ?

\- L'adresse ?

Graves désigna la maison du doigt.

\- D'accord. Fit Newt qui avait suivi le mouvement. Rentre à la maison. Le repas est bientôt prêt ! Et…

Il montra la porte de la scène de crime.

\- Je pense qu'un Elfe de Maison peut régler ça…

Percival se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Est-ce que tu es un Monstre ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je préfère qu'on dise « Créatures qui peut effrayer ». Répondit Newt avec un sourire.

Le Maire frôla son front du sien puis s'obligea à se reculer pour transplaner. Le magizoologiste se demanda s'il allait en effet chercher un Elfe de Maison ou pas. Il chassa la question et fila vers la maison de Tom Jedusor. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'être un génie maléfique mais ce n'était pas tant le cas. C'était simplement qu'il savait comment il devait s'y prendre pour cacher la présence et les dégâts de ses animaux chéris.

Bien sûr, aucun n'avait jamais créé de mort, Dieu merci, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas préparé !

Newt arriva devant la maison en question qui était encore entrouverte. Il s'y glissa et grimpa les escaliers pour chercher un indice… Beaucoup des vêtements qui avaient été laissés sur place étaient clairement ceux d'un homme.

Il passa dans une autre chambre, tout aussi déserte si ce n'était une ou deux babioles.

Puis il réalisa sa bêtise.

Aveuglé par l'idée de trouver des habits ou des affaires qui appartenaient à la petite, il n'avait pas pensé à la réalité des choses : si Tom Jedusor était avec Modestie, c'était peu important d'avoir quelque chose qui revenait à la _fillette_.

Il attrapa alors quelques affaires variées qu'il mit dans un sac créé par magie. Il jeta un œil à Pickett toujours blotti sur son épaule puis il disparut en transplanant, revenant dans l'entrée du Manoir de Clay.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna le Niffler.

Il arriva dans l'entrée à son tour, faisant craquer les chambranles de la porte que Newt répara d'un coup de baguette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour élargir ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est tous ces allers-retours ! Maugréa la créature.

\- On a beaucoup de soucis sur les épaules. On te dérange ?

Clay gronda, comme si la question était malvenue.

\- Nan.

Ou qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'il voulait juste faire son intéressant.

\- Tant mieux, alors. On va rester maintenant. Je crois que le repas est presque prêt. Dit-il.

Il partit vers le salon où le Niffler le suivit en reniflant.

\- Ah non… Je n'ai pas de choses brillantes sur moi… Je n'en ai pas vues. J'irai te prendre quelque chose demain si j'ai le temps.

\- Ton cher ami sera d'accord ? Questionna la créature.

\- Clay. Soupira doucement le magizoologiste.

Il se tourna vers lui en souriant même si ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une tache du papier peint qui était toujours là, quoiqu'il fasse.

\- Tu sais que je t'adore et qu'on t'aime tous ?

\- Je ne dirais pas que vous m'aimez tous. Je pense que ton cher ami me déteste.

\- Il est autant jaloux que tu es jaloux.

\- Et je devrais m'inquiéter qu'il veuille me tuer ! Scanda la créature.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

Clay se pencha vers lui, l'air de la confidence.

\- Il était plein de sang. Chuchota-t-il avec horreur.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Newt jeta les affaires dérobées derrière lui. Ils foncèrent vers le sol mais la baguette du jeune homme jaillit et les fit se redresser pour monter jusqu'au meuble où ils s'installèrent. Alors, il jeta ses bras autour du corps du Niffler et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je te fais confiance mais je ne devrais pas. Grommela la Bête.

Le Sorcier sourit et lui caressa les poils du ventre, un peu amusé de cette attitude gamine alors que la créature passait ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Je te protège, pauvre petite bête. Taquina Newt en frottant sa tête contre lui.

\- Parce que je t'y invite !

\- Évidemment. Assura le jeune homme.

Il posa un baiser dans sa fourrure puis se recula d'un pas.

\- Je vais aller voir où en est Percival, si tu le permets.

\- Vui…

Son ami lui sourit puis partit vers le salon pour mettre la table si Huck ne s'en était pas chargé. Mais non. On pouvait compter sur un Elfe de Maison pour que tout le travail soit fait et même plus !

Alors, il grimpa et alla prévenir Croyance que le repas serait bientôt prêt avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Non sans avoir frappé quelques coups.

Il ferma immédiatement derrière lui et sourit à Percival qui le vit dans le miroir. Il ne prenait pas de bain et se lavait à l'évier.

\- J'ai des affaires, elles sont en bas. Il faut juste attendre Milly.

\- Je pensais que tu l'attendrais toute la nuit.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je n'aime pas quand mes bébés sont tous seuls dehors. En plus, c'est de ma faute. On lui en a trop demandé…

Il ne put retenir un soupir. Il en demanderait encore plus à une petite créature qui devrait retrouver des gens alors que les personnes avaient transplané ! Ce n'était pas facile…

Il croisa les bras dans une attitude mal à l'aise et regarda son amant se rafraichir. Celui-ci en était revenu à l'évier, noyant la faïence immaculée de rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Percival s'aspergea d'eau glacée et vida le bouchon. Il ne regarda pas l'eau s'échapper en un tourbillon endiablé, préférant se tourner vers sa moitié.

\- Je le cherche. On ramène la gamine à Croyance et on avisera.

\- Pourquoi il l'aurait emmené ?

\- Il sait qu'on a Croyance.

\- Pourquoi vouloir lui faire du mal ?

Graves haussa un sourcil. La question de son cadet était plus que légitime et ce qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la réponse.

\- Certaines personnes aiment faire du mal…

\- À qui ?

\- À n'importe qui…

Percival n'en disait pas trop, ayant peur de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou en s'avançant trop. On parlait quand même de quelqu'un qui excellait dans l'utilisation du sortilège de vide-entrailles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ? S'assura Newt. C'est plutôt ton rayon.

Ça, ça faisait mal…

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Mais ton père, oui. Coupa immédiatement le jeune Sorcier.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il battit des paupières en voyant l'air troublé de son aimé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je croyais… J'ai cru que tu disais que j'étais quelqu'un de ce genre-là. Expliqua-t-il avec une petite boule dans la gorge.

\- Oh… Non ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha de lui et vint se serrer dans ses bras.

\- On ne juge pas quelqu'un uniquement à ses mauvaises actions.

Percival aurait pu lui dire qu'il en possédait tout de même pas mal et qu'à sa place, il y prêterait attention. Il ne le soulignerait pas. Il n'était tout de même pas stupide !

Au lieu de ça, il passa ses bras autour de son frêle corps et le serra contre lui, pressant son visage dans son cou couvert de petites taches adorables.

\- On devrait aller manger. On pourra encore mieux les chercher demain.

\- On dit souvent qu'on va faire quelque chose demain… Remarqua-t-il dans un soupir.

Il caressa les cheveux bouclés de son aimé.

\- C'est juste parce qu'on a de l'espoir. Lui dit Newt.

L'homme acquiesça.

\- Tes sœurs vont bien mais je passerai les voir demain. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai de l'espoir. Ajouta-t-il avec un brin d'humour.

Le magizoologiste rit et embrassa son visage avant de frotter sa joue contre la sienne dans cette attitude à la fois bestiale et mignonne.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota Percival.

\- Moi aussi.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Le bon moment

À Gloucester, Mary-Lou Bellebosse continuait de rassembler ses fidèles. Elle se souvenait de la venue de cette étrange personne, Tom, n'est-ce pas ?, et si ses idées étaient confuses, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé sa preuve ! Maintenant, on ne pouvait plus impitoyablement lui jeter au visage qu'elle était folle et qu'il n'existait pas de choses aussi farfelues que les Sorciers.

Certes, il fallait pouvoir le prouver !

Sans cela, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle se fasse traîner en justice et elle n'était pas sûre que finir en prison vaudrait les meurtres de ces effroyables créatures !

Mais ils s'étendaient tellement…

Quelqu'un devait bien faire quelque chose !

C'était pour ça qu'elle descendait dans les rues et qu'elle parlait encore et encore. Et à Gloucester, ils étaient déjà plusieurs dizaines a bien vouloir croire ce qu'elle disait.

Ils étaient plus encore à Londres, cela dit. En ce cas, avait-elle raison de ne pas y retourner ?

Elle se tenait sur une estrade au beau milieu de la rue. Elle ignorait que quelques jours auparavant, c'était une certaine magicienne qui s'y tenait. Une magicienne qui ravissait les gens et qui aurait fait les cauchemars de Mary-Lou…

\- Écoutez-moi ! Écoutez-moi ! Harponnait-elle.

Les gens passaient devant elle.

Certains prenaient bien le temps de s'immobiliser mais combien de temps ?

\- Notre monde est corrompu ! Ils se tiennent parmi nous. Ils sont nos sœurs, nos amies, nos voisines, nos enfants ! Ces monstres viennent jusqu'à nous dérober nos enfants… Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? Même vos enfants ne sont pas à l'abri ! De viles créatures… Ils se font appelés Sorciers. Ils disent être des prestidigitateurs mais ils nous leurrent. Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ?

Le ton était pressant.

Et il n'y avait pas plus de personne pour prêter attention à ses paroles. Si ce n'était ceux qui étaient _déjà_ intéressés.

\- Ils n'attendent qu'à vous épouser pour corrompre vos proches. Ils sont là où vous ne les voyez pas ! Je vous en prie, ouvrez vos yeux. Un jour, vous réaliserez la vérité mais vous n'aurez pas le cœur de les exterminer parce qu'ils s'en seront pris à votre âme ! Ils veulent faire partie de votre cœur pour l'attaquer ! On ne peut rien retirer de bon de la sorcellerie !

Alors qu'elle soufflait ses paroles, ses adeptes l'acclamaient avec un bruit sourd alors que d'autres soupiraient d'amusement. Ou la singeait.

Le regard de Mary-Lou était écarquillé sous le choc et la rage mêlée.

\- Amusez-vous ! Cria-t-elle. Moquez-vous de moi ! Est-ce que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de rencontrer une femme qui n'a rien pour elle mais qui vous vole votre mari ! Une femme qui ruine votre vie ! Une nouvelle arrive en ville et tout devient sombre pour vous ! Des maladies étranges ?

Quelques personnes ralentissaient. D'autres faisaient mine de partir pour finalement s'arrêter plus loin et écouter silencieusement.

Elle avait réussi son coup !

Elles sont là !

\- Les Sorcières. Elles essaieront de vous ranger de leur côté en vous aidant, en sauvant vos enfants de la maladie ou en faisant fleurir les champs… Puis, quand vos barrières seront tombées face à leurs charmes… Elles attaqueront ! Rugit-elle.

Il y eut des sursauts dans la foule mais aussi des rires.

Non.

Un rire.

Derrière elle.

Mary-Lou tourna la tête pour voir un élégant jeune homme qui se tenait dans une ruelle. Elle l'ignora et revint à la foule prête à lui manger dans la main.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire peur ! Je veux seulement vous mettre en garde. Il y a des personnes effrayantes qui se cachent parmi nous. Et peut-être que je risque ma vie… Peut-être qu'elles sont ici, qu'elles m'entendent et qu'elles me feront tomber.

Elle dressa la tête.

\- Je dis ça tant pour vous que pour les dissuader. Si je mourrais, vous le sauriez ! Ne vous laissez pas leurrer par quoi que ce soit ! Ne faites confiance à personne !

\- Pas même à vous ?

L'homme dans son dos.

Personne ne réagissait : tant mieux.

\- Les Sorcières m'ont pris mes enfants ! Mon fils et ma fille. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un subisse la même chose. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Si je ne peux retrouver mes petits, ça ne doit pas être le cas de vous. Mes frères ! Mes sœurs !

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir à son assistance.

Il y avait des murmures inquiets et désapprobateurs. Elle avait touché ses cibles dans le cœur. Les discussions germaient entre les groupes et se propageaient dans la ville. La femme dut retenir un sourire qui aurait été significatif puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, guidant son piédestal.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je veux assister à un merveilleux spectacle. Et c'est ce que je fais ! Vous êtes prodigieuse. Une foule qui n'en avait rien à faire ni de vous, ni des Sorciers est maintenant convaincu qu'elle les déteste.

Pour approuver ses mots, il applaudit. Néanmoins, le sourire sur ses lèvres était figé.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Répéta Mary-Lou.

\- Je dois vous voir, ce soir. Chez vous. J'espère que vous n'avez pas changé d'auberge ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça le nez, se retenant péniblement de s'enfuir. Ce qu'il dégageait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux parce qu'il avait cet aura. Celui qu'elle aurait attribué aux Sorcières. Une sensation qui faisait se dresser ses poils.

Comme si elle possédait elle-même des pouvoirs.

Mais elle se serait suicidée si c'était le cas.

\- Oh et… Très chère Mary-Lou, rassemblez autant de vos fervents fidèles. Je crois qu'ils ont hâte de vous suivre dans la rue en brandissant des torches. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ce qui arrivera.

Il sourit alors qu'il se reculait dans l'ouverture. Elle se retint péniblement de lui courir après parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il aurait disparu. Aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens !

Elle se tourna vers ses fervents, se jetant à corps perdus dans ses monologues pour avoir l'impression de contrôler sa vie.

µµµ

Modestie était assisse sur le lit, fixant la fenêtre sans voir tout ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Pas les arbres, pas les feuilles magnifiques, pas les animaux qui s'y baladaient, qu'ils soient à plumes ou à poils. Elle ne voyait rien et elle ne voulait rien voir. C'était parce qu'elle devait bien regarder quelque part qu'elle se tenait là.

Elle écoutait.

Mais elle voulait avoir l'air de croire en la liberté.

Si elle avait été seulement été capable de rire, de vraiment éprouver des émotions, elle aurait ri.

Il y eut des bruits à la porte et elle resta assise.

Le battant se poussa et la silhouette de Tom Jedusor se détacha.

\- Toujours là.

\- Vous m'avez enfermée.

\- Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas. Dit-il.

Il regardait le plateau de sandwich à la charcuterie qu'il lui avait ramené. En effet, ils avaient triste apparence puisqu'elle avait refusé de les toucher, que le pain commençait à durcir et que les rares animaux des environs se permettaient de venir se balader sur les tranches de viande.

\- Bof.

\- Tu as mangé pire, pourtant.

Elle lui jeta un regard. Un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres.

\- En effet. Mais je ne veux pas manger _ça_. Dit-elle.

\- Tu n'auras rien d'autres, sais-tu ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne lui demanda pas plus ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas répondu toutes les autres fois…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Ses lèvres se courbèrent d'une façon tout aussi froide que celles de Tom. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je te suis utile, n'est-ce pas ? D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Modestie secoua la tête. Elle s'avança vers la coiffeuse, ses doigts courant sur le bois alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te serais utile. Dit-elle.

\- Un appât et un otage est toujours une bonne chose. Répondit l'homme en souriant.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis baissa le regard vers le meuble. Elle élança ses doigts et les ferma autour d'un flacon qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide. Elle l'enfila entre ses lèvres et versa tout le contenu au fond de sa gorge, fixant Tom dans les yeux.

µµµ

Accroché à la main de Newt, Croyance regardait Jacob qui le saluait en souriant. De la sueur roulait le long de son visage replet mais il avait l'air très aimable.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. Dit-il.

Il étendit la main pour le prendre dans ses bras mais le garçon se recula et vint se blottir dans les bras de Newt qui lâcha Hans pour le serrer contre lui. L'Hippogriffe vola alors dans la salle, ce qui fit soupirer Tina. Laquelle s'approcha de Percival pour le saluer, en profitant pour glisser quelques mots sur leur affaire…

\- Il est un peu timide. Expliqua le magizoologiste.

\- Il va bien avec toi alors. Lui répondit le boulanger en riant.

Queenie se précipita vers eux pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son frère.

\- Puisqu'on te le dit ! Tu n'es pas gentil.

Elle tira la joue de Newt. Lequel leva un regard soulagé vers elle avant de le rebaisser tout aussi vite.

\- Je suis content que vous alliez bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit la blonde.

Elle lui caressa la joue et jeta un regard vers Jacob. Il était clair, même si on ne lisait pas dans les pensées, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Et il se trouvait que Percival avait raconté toute l'histoire à son petit ami.

\- Tout va bien pour lui aussi. On se remet bien de ce genre de torture.

Graves fronça ses épais sourcils en direction de son amoureux, ayant surtout saisi le mort « torture ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Newt relâcha Croyance, juste assez pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, se serrant contre elle. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en le remerciant à voix basse. Lorsqu'elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Jacob, elle était un petit peu plus confiante.

\- On va pouvoir passer à table bientôt mais on peut discuter ! Proposa Queenie d'un ton chantant.

Elle pivota vers ses proches, les attrapant l'un après l'autre du regard. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, signe qu'elle attrapait certaines pensées.

\- Et on ne parle pas travail !

\- Ce n'est pas du travail qu'on veut parler. Répondit Tina. C'est plus que ça !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller dehors pour faire ça. Leur lança Queenie.

La brune attrapa le bras de son ami et l'entraîna dans le jardin. Newt secoua la main vers son amant puis se tourna vers sa sœur, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- J'ai le droit de parler d'animaux ?

\- Oui, idiot.

Elle rit en le prenant dans ses bras, enlaçant en même temps Croyance qui se blottit de plus belle contre Newt. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Le magizoologiste lui caressa les cheveux, sachant qu'il avait très vite du mal avec les autres. Il pouvait encore en avoir lorsqu'il s'agissait de Graves ou même de lui.

De son expérience avec les animaux, c'était ironique à dire, il savait pertinemment que c'était parce qu'il avait plus peur de Queenie, Jacob et Tina qu'il était si facilement approchable.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui murmura-t-il, le ton rassurant.

\- Oui.

Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant. Il resta blottit contre Newt et regarda les éléments voler dans les airs, la nourriture être terminée d'être préparé juste sous leurs yeux. Il gardait cette grande fascination mais ne bougeait pas, n'écoutant même pas les conversations qui se faisaient entre Newt et Queenie alors que Jacob intervenait de temps en temps. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Surtout de rien.

Animaux, plantes… Aussi la cuisine, le ménage. Et le plus étrange était que ce n'était pas nécessairement celui à qui on s'attendait qui lançait le sujet de conversation en question.

Croyance finit par se défaire doucement des bras de Newt, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou une dernière fois, puis il s'éloigna pour regarder un peu la maison. Il observa les photographies qui bougeaient. Si on voyait souvent les trois frères et sœurs ensembles, Newt portant presque toujours une robe ou un ensemble avec jupe, on en trouvait aussi avec leur mère. La femme avait l'air strict mais pas de la même façon que Mary-Lou pouvait l'être. Elle avait tout de même l'air de les aimer. Ça se voyait à la façon dont son portrait bougeait. Par contre, il n'y en avait plus une seule avec leur père…

Il en trouva une avec la famille et Graves ainsi que Jacob, cela dit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ? Questionna-t-il en montrant les photographies.

Il avait peu l'habitude d'en voir chez « lui » parce que le couple en avait très peu. Par contre, il y avait beaucoup plus d'images mouvantes avec des animaux en tout genre. Y compris des qu'il n'y avait pas à domicile.

\- Ce sont des pigments magiques qui reproduisent une part de la personnalité. C'est dur à expliquer. Répondit Queenie. On peut faire des tableaux comme ça, aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de Croyance étaient pétillants. Il regarda à nouveau les photographies.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on en fasse une ? Demanda Newt. Tous ensembles, avant de manger ? Ou après.

\- Oui !

Queenie sourit en le voyant si content. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui le couvait encore du regard quelques secondes avant de revenir vers sa sœur. Si on voulait.

\- Vous êtes mignon ! Tu penses que vous allez l'adopter ?

\- Oh ? Euh… Non. Nous cherchons sa sœur. Et lorsque nous l'aurons trouvée…

La grimace qui déforma les lèvres de Newt laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de pouvoir trouver la fillette. Elle leur échappait si bêtement à chaque fois !

\- … on les mettra certainement dans une bonne maison.

\- C'est une bonne chose aussi. Mais il t'adore ! Il vous adore tous les deux et il aime la magie. Il est ravi d'être un Cracmol même s'il aurait aimé être un vrai sorcier.

Newt acquiesça distraitement. Sa sœur n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de Croyance pour qu'il le sache…

µµµ

À l'extérieur, Tina marchait le long des parterres où les fleurs et les arbustes s'élevaient.

\- J'espère que Queenie est trop occupée pour ne pas entendre ce que nous disons ou, surtout, ce que je pense. Je te trahirais. Plaisanta-t-elle, nerveuse.

Il lui jeta un sourire.

Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à y répondre malgré le fait qu'elle avait fait des plaisanteries à l'instant. C'était paradoxal et elle chassa directement tout cela.

\- J'ai appris pour Avery.

Il ne répondit pas, toujours appuyé contre le mur à côté de la prote. Elle le dévisagea.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il était un problème de toute façon. Je n'ai rien obtenu de lui et je me suis assuré que personne n'apprendrait que nous recherchions Jedusor.

\- Et le tuer est la bonne chose ? C'est comme ça que tu règles toutes les choses ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Pas toutes les choses, Tina. N'essaie pas de me faire passer pour pire que je le suis, s'il te plaît. J'assume mes erreurs et j'assume aussi que je ne suis pas la personne la plus fréquentable qui soit. Mais ce ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables non plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était toujours arrêtée devant un arbuste de citron.

\- Et je sais qu'il était suffisamment dangereux pour que sa vie s'arrête là.

\- Il n'y a que ça ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il a aussi été trop loin lorsqu'il voulait donner l'impression qu'il maitrisait tout. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire glacial.

\- Et tu lui as prouvé qu'il ne maîtrisait rien ?

\- Tout à fait. Est-ce que c'est _si_ mal que ça ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais le Maire parfait.

\- La perfection n'existe pas.

Elle eut un rire nerveux et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Tu ne peux pas répondre quelque chose de philosophique quelque chose alors que je te reproche d'être un psychopathe ! Prévint-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme ça que je le sens, Tina. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. C'est comme ça que mon père m'a élevé. J'ai appris à protéger mes secrets et mes proches. C'est comme ça que je fais… Et je suis désolé si ce n'est pas ce que vous attendiez de moi.

Il regarda vers la maison et elle ne suivit pas son mouvement bien qu'elle se doutait de pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Newt l'a accepté ?

\- Oui.

\- Fait attention avec lui. Il t'aime beaucoup et je ne suis pas sûre que tu t'en relèveras si tu lui brises le cœur.

\- Je l'aime, Tina. Je veux le protéger avec toutes mes entrailles !

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder, les yeux toujours perdus dans les feuilles du citronnier.

\- Que fait-on pour Jedusor ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Newt a envoyé Milly pour la chercher mais il n'est pas très confiant.

\- S'il n'est pas confiant lorsqu'il s'agit de ses animaux, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Rit difficilement Tina.

Percival acquiesça.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Percy !

C'était Queenie. Elle avait l'air plus qu'inquiète et Tina se précipita auprès de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Maire.

\- Votre Niffler !

Elle désigna le loin où on pouvait voir quelques arbres frémit si on faisait très attention.

\- Il arrive !


	21. Chapitre 20 : L'appel de la Bête Noire

Les arbres s'écartaient sur le passage de Clay, certains s'effondraient, repoussant les autres qui flanchaient sous les assauts boisés. Le Niffler s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de se précipiter vers la maison où Newt devait être !

Même s'il n'était jamais allé dans le village de la Forêt de Dean auparavant, il savait où il se situait plus ou moins. Sinon, il lui suffirait de ratisser toute l'étendue verte mais ce serait un peu plus délicat pour se cacher après cela… Il avait juste oublié ce petit détail.

Toujours était-il qu'il courait vers le Nord ! Ça devait bien l'emmener vers son cher Humain ?

Pas vrai ?

µµµ

\- Clay ?

Les mots avaient à peine jaillit de la bouche de sa sœur qu'il sortit à la hâte de la maison, laissant Queenie aller prévenir Percival. Ce n'était pas normal !

Clay était appâté par tout ce qui brillait mais il n'était pas stupide, bon sang ! Il retira ses bottes à talons en sortant de la maison et il se précipita vers la forêt, soulevant sa robe qui empêtrait ses mouvements et attrapant sa baguette pour le cas où.

Un cas qu'il était sûr d'avoir.

Outre le fait que sa sœur les avaient appelés à cause du Niffler, elle avait l'air aussi extrêmement inquiète. Dans un village de Sorcier, on pouvait s'attendre à voir des créatures effroyables, même si ça pouvait soulever le branle-bas de combat, en effet. Newt était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il suffisait de voir la forêt trembler.

Si seulement il pouvait juste transplaner…

µµµ

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Graves.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais Clay a l'air très inquiet. Son esprit est très dur à lire. Souffla la blonde. Comme ce n'est plus un Humain…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Rassura son ami. Je suppose que Newt va nous le ramener. Tina, va vérifier que la ville reste calme et explique leur qu'il ne faut pas tuer ce Niffler.

\- Oui !

Tina transplana immédiatement. Queenie ne put retenir un soupir.

\- On ne pourra pas prendre un repas normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Percival secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Va t'occuper de Croyance et de Jacob. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils aillent se mettre dans les ennuis.

\- Oui. Répondit la blonde.

Elle entra rapidement dans la maison et rassembla leurs amis, gardant le sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter alors qu'il était clair qu'ils savaient de quoi il en retournait.

Graves transplana à son tour pour aider Tina. Il avait toutefois une sale impression alors qu'il arrivait en pleine rue. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait. Une aura qui s'étendait.

Mais il avait une sale impression depuis hier.

Il était content de ne pas avoir eu à parler avec Newt des raisons qui l'avaient fait tué Avery, il l'était moins, en toute logique, d'avoir dû y céder à cause de son amie. Il ne tenait pas à se remémorer les paroles de l'homme et pourtant, elles étaient là, elles creusaient en lui comme un ver solitaire toujours plus avide de sa tristesse et de son désarroi.

Il ne parvenait vraiment pas à se défaire des mots…

 _Si elle est morte, c'est à cause de toi._

Non ! Et comment est-ce que cet idiot d'Avery était seulement au courant ?! Ce n'était pas logique ! Il n'en parlait jamais, s'enferrant dans un mutisme sourd dès qu'on parlait de ses ex-petites amies. Si ce n'était Pompom, Dieu soit loué.

 _Le prochain, c'est ton travelo. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera par ta faute ?_

Être écrasé par un Niffler géant qui chargeait ? Non… Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose arriverait à Newt ! Il était en sécurité… Il s'était débarrassé de leurs pères alors pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose lui arriverait ?

Les mots avaient tournés avec une telle vigueur et une telle crainte en lui qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Il avait lancé un sortilège qui avait fait chauffer la peau de l'homme puis il l'avait fait se vider de ses entrailles… seulement après avoir été torturé longtemps pour apprendre à dire des mots détestables sur Newt !

Mais la peur restait en lui.

Rien n'avait de sens !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Graves leva les yeux vers Lucius Malefoy qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Il était sûr que voir le Maire de la ville se tenir là au beau milieu de la rue devait être très particulier…

\- Rien. Dit-il. Une créature vient dans la ville mais elle est gentille et on la surveille. Il n'y a rien à soulever. Assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme créature ?

\- Un Niffler.

Lucius haussa un nouveau sourcil.

Graves ne pouvait le blâmer. Quatre mois auparavant, il aurait été comme lui. Outre que la créature n'était pas très connue, tout le monde n'avait pas un Newt.

Et encore heureux !

Il prit alors le pli de lui expliquer. Surtout parce qu'il savait que Malefoy était très respecté dans la ville et qu'il pourrait les aider, lui et Tina. Surtout s'il cherchait à lui plaire.

µµµ

\- Clay !

Newt se précipita vers le Niffler qui ralentit, essayant de freiner. Mais il était lancé à pleine vitesse et ce n'était pas aussi facile. Ses pattes arrières trébuchèrent sur les rochers et les bois, sa vitesse effrayante ne l'aidant plus à les expulser comme si de rien n'était. Son corps massif fut propulsé en avant et il fit une roulade vers l'avant, fonçant droit vers le magizoologiste, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri effrayé et qui poussa Pickett à se cacher les yeux.

Newt, lui, ne s'inquiéta pas une seule seconde et il sortit sa baguette, lançant un :

\- _Aresto momento_ !

La cascade de la Bête fut minimisée et il se retrouva le bec à quelques centimètre du front du travesti. Lequel lui souriait comme si de rien n'était.

Le corps retomba dans un nuage de poussière et son ami élança ses bras autour de son corps pour le câliner.

\- Tes yeux brillent comme un million de pierres. Lui dit Clay.

\- Merci.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est les gens de Gloucester ! Ils sont de nouveau là !

\- Quoi ?! Ils vont au Manoir ?

Newt ne put qu'avoir des sueurs froides à l'idée que ses pauvres amis allaient être livrés au feu de ces fous ! Si les Limaces de Feu ou Sammy en seraient ravies, ce n'était pas le cas des Botrucs ! Ou même de Joachim !

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

S'il y allait seul, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'il y survive ! Combien étaient-ils ?

\- Tu peux me dire plus de choses, Clay ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? La mère de Croyance est là ? Ils sont beaucoup ?

Le Niffler gratta ses pattes sur le sol, soulevant de la boue, de la terre et beaucoup de poussière qui fit tousser Newt. Il dressa son bras pour le mettre devant son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas fait très attention. Je suis venu directement te chercher !

\- Ils allaient vers le manoir, tu es sûr ?

Nouveau craquement et même Pickett lança un regard désapprobateur à Clay alors que Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller voir. Va dans la ville et prévient Percival et mes sœurs.

\- D'accord !

Clay s'ébroua, projetant des poils et de la terre ainsi que quelques brindilles autour de lui puis il bondit en avant et s'enfuit vers le village de la Forêt de Dean. Le Sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à Pickett qui le fixait de ses grands yeux, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Je sais, mais je dois y aller. Les autres animaux sont peut-être en danger. Percival comprendra…

Et sur ses mots, il transplana pour arriver aux alentours du manoir, perdu dans la végétation. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour atterrir directement devant ou à l'intérieur. Pour peu que les gens soient autour ou qu'ils y aient déjà mis le feu…

Il avança alors vers la gigantesque maison, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la pelouse, filant dans la boue et cognant la terre semi-dur. Il supportait la douleur des branchettes qui s'enfonçaient impitoyablement dans sa chair…

Il arriva rapidement dans son jardin et ne trouva pas la moindre personne dans les environs. Par contre, il trouva les Sombrals qui s'approchaient de lui, appâtés par l'odeur délicieuse que ses pieds ensanglantés lui jetaient dans les naseaux. Il caressa la crinière du mâle et frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Je vous jure que je vous nourri tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, est-ce que vous pouvez décoller et me dire si vous voyez des gens ?

Tout ça perturbait Newt.

Ce n'était pas normal !

Clay était grand et rapide mais pour traverser une telle distance, celle qui séparait le Manoir du village de la Forêt de Dean, ça avait tout de même dû lui demander une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ou une demi-heure.

Ce qui voulait dire que les gens qu'il avait vu marcher sur le Manoir aurait déjà dû le mettre à feu et à sac !

Alors que le mâle acquiesçait et lui donnait un coup de boule avant de décoller, le magizoologiste eut une seconde de réflexion. Est-ce qu'il envoyait Pickett inspecter l'intérieur de la maison pour lui ?

\- Joachim ! Appela-t-il.

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur puis, en une affaire de secondes, une créature jaillit par la chatière, que Milly dédaignait invariablement, et fonçait vers lui, poussant des cris de cochons, impatient de recevoir du lait. Newt s'accroupit et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je te nourrirais après. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir : est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ?

Le cochon remua son groin puis secoua sa tête alors que le magizoologiste le caressait.

\- Tu as vu des personnes venir ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Il se leva et regarda vers le Sombral qui scrutait l'air. La truffe du Licheur se perdit dans les jupons jaunes de Newt, poussant des petits cris.

\- Oui, on va te chercher du lait !

Sur ces mots, le Sorcier se précipita à l'intérieur.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?!

Il traversa le couloir, une salle qui contenait beaucoup trop de pièces en tout genre et, finalement, il arriva dans la cuisine où il attrapa du lait, et quelques morceaux de viandes aussi.

Il entendit des cris d'animaux par-ci, par-là et supposait que ça devait être un « oui », affirmatif. D'autant plus lorsque Sammy arriva en trottinant, agitant sa queue qui cogna les murs en laissant des marques.

\- Bonjour, toi !

Il se pencha vers lui et le caressa alors que de l'autre main, il versait le liquide blanc dans une coupole. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas s'ennuyer à le nourrir au biberon. Visiblement, ça suffit à Joachim qui fourra son nez dans la gamelle et commença à laper à grand coup de langues.

\- Sammy, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Tout devrait bien se passer.

Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. La créature s'y précipita et, c'était vrai, tenta de le mordre avant d'agiter la queue de plus belle. Ce qui le blessa d'autant plus. Et si une partie était probablement un appel au jeu, le reste n'était qu'accident.

Le dragon se blottit correctement et Newt sortit avec lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le Sombral mâle s'était posé et agitait la tête. Le jeune Sorcier jeta les morceaux sur le sol, les laissant se battre pour les avoir alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux pour caresser la tête du mâle.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

La tête fut à nouveau secouée par la bête.

Alors quoi ?

\- J'y vais. Je m'occupe de vous plus tard !

Newt transplana mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une effroyable sensation de froid…

µµµ

\- Percival !

Dès que Clay s'approcha suffisamment de la ville, il y eut des cris et un vent de panique. Même si tout le monde avait été prévenu, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant une créature deux fois plus grande que les maisons, avec le poil sombre, des griffes immenses et qui parlait si fort que les murs semblaient frémir sous la voix.

Quant au nom qu'il avait lancé…

Graves transplana pour arriver aux abords de la ville où Clay continuait de se précipiter. S'il continuait, il allait faire exploser des devantures.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Newt m'envoie te prévenir ! Il a été au manoir pour voir mais je ne crois pas qu'il les arrêtera ! Et je ne sais pas où est-ce que les gens ont été avec leurs feux !

\- Qui ça « ils » ?!

\- Des gens ! Les gens de la dernière fois.

Les sourcils épais de Percival se froncèrent immédiatement.

\- S'ils avaient mis le feu au manoir, Newt serait déjà là. Souffla-t-il.

À moins que…

Non, il devait resté dans l'idée que s'il avait mis le feu au manoir, Newt serait revenu, ne fut-ce que pour lui demander de l'aide avec sa montagne d'animaux.

Tout devait bien se passer…

Dans la mesure du possible. Parce que ça voulait aussi dire que si le problème n'était pas situé au manoir, ils allaient ailleurs !

Où ?

\- Vers où ils allaient ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis directement venu vous chercher ! Dit-il. Je voulais voir Newt et…

Et il l'avait trouvé, ce pourquoi il était maintenant ici avec encore plus de soucis sur le dos.

\- On va…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que Queenie venait d'atterrir juste à côté de lui. il aurait presque pu lâcher un cri…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'entends leurs voix… Toutes leurs voix.

Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient mais leurs pensées se mêlaient en une seule déclamation tonitruante.

\- « Le village inconnu. Il faut le détruire. Le mettre à feu. Le mettre à sang. » Murmura-t-elle.

Graves fronça les sourcils.

Une armée était en marche ?

Mais pire que ça… il avait froid.


	22. Chapitre 21 : l'invasion

\- Tina !

La brune se précipita vers lui, tenant sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Rassemble autant de Sorciers compétents que tu le peux. Même ceux de la « Confrérie du Mal ».

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est plus important. On parle de protéger la ville, on se moque bien qu'ils soient pour ou contre les Moldus.

\- Ils risquent de les tuer. Protesta Tina.

\- On les en empêchera. On a besoin de gens !

Sur ces mots, Percival alla à l'avant de la ville. Il appela les Elfes de Maison alors que Jacob et Croyance se pressaient tous les deux à leur suite. Et tous savaient comme c'était dangereux de les laisser venir avec eux.

\- On est là. Dit le boulanger.

\- Vous êtes des Moldus ! Protesta Graves.

Si Tina s'était éloignée pour aller chercher autant de gens que possible, Queenie était au côté de son ami.

Et les Elfes de Maison arrivèrent d'un coup.

\- Justement. On est mieux placé pour vous aider. On est à armes égales avec vous. Dit Jacob.

\- C'est trop dangereux, mon chou. Souffla Queenie en se tournant vers lui.

\- Utilisez votre magie, protégez la ville autant que vous le pouvez !

Les trois Elfes combinèrent alors leurs pouvoirs pour créer un champ de force.

Est-ce qu'ils se protégeaient vraiment d'une attaque de Moldu ? Est-ce que leur havre de paix n'avait pas de raisons d'être ? Est-ce qu'il serait annihilé. Est-ce que c'était comme à l'époque de l'Inquisition ?

Ils devaient être prêts…

\- Ils se rapprochent. Souffla Queenie. Ils clament leur envie de détruire la ville. Ils crient.

Elle porta ses mains à sa tête. Si on pouvait dire qu'ils criaient alors que ce n'était que dans sa tête… Mais elle entendait bien ça comme un million d'hurlement…

\- Qu'ils viennent…

Il se tourna vers Jacob et Croyance qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Cela dit, l'adolescent était un peu en retrait, tremblant, le visage bas.

\- Nous sommes prêts.

\- Percy… Ce froid…

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il. Prépare-toi.

Il pointa sa baguette vers lui, amplifiant sa voix.

\- Que ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre aillent dans l'auberge se réfugier ! Que ceux qui le veulent nous rejoigne et se préparent à faire un Patronus ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous battre ! Venez nous rejoindre ! Essayez de ne pas tuer les Moldus !

Il n'insista pas plus et il fit s'évaporer l'effet de sa voix. Ou un minimum. Il devait être capable de lancer d'autres ordres alors que les Elfes de Maison continuaient de créer des protections.

Percival eut un sourire figé en voyant des silhouettes apparaître au loin. Queenie pinça ses lèvres en levant sa baguette… Jacob se frotta les bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait aussi froid.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Chuchota Croyance.

\- Quoi ? Dit Graves.

\- Ces silhouettes noires…

\- Tu les vois ? S'étonna l'homme en se tournant vers leur « protégé ».

µµµ

À l'avant de la troupe, Mary-Lou brandissait une fourche qui tenait davantage du quelconque artefact magique. Les bouts rougissaient, comme si elle avait possédé des flammes jusque-là. Et si on lui avait jeté des regards étranges, la rage et la haine incontrôlée des citoyens avait été suffisantes pour qu'elle les dirige même si c'était incontestablement bizarre.

D'autant plus bizarre que c'était Jedusor qui lui avait donné cette chose. Et Mary-Lou était toujours convaincue qui si elle allait prendre d'assaut un village également rempli par des hommes, ils n'étaient jamais que des objets de reproduction, ou autre, un peu comme le peuple des Amazones.

Elle rugissait donc l'idée qui devait sonner dans chaque tête. Ils devaient affronter ces créatures, les faire tomber et protéger le monde de la magie. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, ils mettaient en danger le monde ! C'était une mission de la plus haute importance qui leur incombait !

Ils avaient tous froids, une étrange sensation de tristesse et de peur qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer. Mais ils avançaient à cause de la fourche brandie comme un étendard. La rage, la colère, la vigueur les foudroyaient. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que s'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé pour enfant, ils se seraient tous mis à chanter une quantique qui décrivait leur haine, leur soif de sang…

µµµ

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Newt, le Dragon dans les bras, transplana pour arriver dans le village de la Forêt de Dean.

Il arriva et se cogna violemment contre quelque chose, visiblement invisible, ce qui le fit pousser un juron et qui libéra les flammes de Sammy qui agitait la queue, saignant encore plus les bras de son ami.

\- Newt !

C'était Queenie !

Son cadet se frotta le visage et se tourna vers sa sœur qui se tenait derrière la barrière invisible.

\- On sait au moins que ces barrières protègent du transplanage. Dit Tina.

\- Ce qui serait utile si nous n'affrontions pas des Moldus. Répliqua la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Newt ! Rugit Clay.

\- Newt ! Huck, va le chercher.

La magie Elfe était plus puissante que tout et il le savait. Preuve en était encore : la créature disparut de quelques pas et attrapa le travesti, le faisant revenir à l'intérieur de la barricade.

Percival s'approcha alors de lui.

\- Il n'y a rien près du Manoir, je pense qu'ils…

\- Viennent ici. Coupa Queenie. On est prêts.

Elle fit un geste de la main vers les environs, désignant une poignée de Sorciers. Il y avait cette « Confrérie du Mal » mais aussi d'autres personnes telles que Molly et Pompom ou encore des gens dont les Dumbledore ne connaissaient même pas le nom…

Clay vint frotter sa tête contre celle de Newt qui y répondit en le serrant contre lui, souriant. Il pressa Sammy plus proche de sa main libre, enroulant son bras autour de la queue dragonne pour éviter que le Niffler ne soit blessé.

\- Ils arrivent. Dit Alecto d'un ton abrupt.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, visiblement ravie à l'idée de pouvoir faire sauter une ou deux têtes moldues…

\- Newt…

Le jeune Sorcier sortit de la fourrure et il se tourna vers Croyance dont il prit la main, portant encore et toujours Sammy. Le voir ne pas utiliser sa baguette gênait néanmoins Graves et il se pencha sur lui pour l'attraper dans sa robe, là où il savait qu'il la mettait, et la lui glissa entre les lèvres. Le magizoologiste lui jeta un regard, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire.

\- Comment ils font ça… Chuchota un Sorcier.

La main de Croyance se resserra sur celle de son protecteur.

Ils voyaient ce qui arrivait au loin. Ces espèces de couvertures émaciées presque transparentes qui flottaient au-dessus et entre les arbres. Le froid qui les accompagnait était si intense que sur leur passage, tout se gelait. Et si les Moldus devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait, eux, le savaient. Ils possédaient des centaines de Détraqueurs. Comment ?

\- Les Détraqueurs vont traverser les barrières. Prévint Lucius.

Percival acquiesça. Il n'avait que peu rencontré de Détraqueurs mais c'était un fait connu… Aucune magie ne pouvait arrêter des Détraqueurs. Et, déjà, ils ressentaient une sensation effroyable, celle que le bonheur était absent.

\- Niffler, éloigne-toi. Ordonna le Maire.

\- Clay. Dit Newt sur sa baguette.

\- Et faites un patronus. Continua-t-il comme si son amant ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Clay grogna mais se recula, agitant sa courte queue de mal à l'aise. Il manqua de renverser les maisons en agissant de la sorte et il entendit des protestations auprès des Sorciers qui s'étaient dissimulés…

\- Je ne sais pas en faire.

C'était Amycus qui lançait un regard à son Maire. Sa sœur approuva d'un grognement.

\- C'est insensé ! Protesta Charity Burbage. On ne pourra pas utiliser d'autres sorts.

Tina était tentée de défendre Percival, il fallait suivre les ordres de leur chef s'ils voulaient un peu d'unité contre le point en furie qui se rapprochait. Ils étaient des dizaines !

\- Puisque certains d'entre vous ne savent pas faire de patronus, ça fera l'affaire. Répondit Percival. Maintenant !

Il avait eu le temps de lancer un sortilège informulé pour amplifier sa voix et l'ordre tonna dans les quelques hommes présents, prêts à se battre. Le sort jaillit comme un seul cri. Une poignée d'entre eux ne le faisant pas, comme Newt qui avait toujours sa baguette dans sa bouche.

Un triton géant jaillit de la baguette de Pompom, s'envolant à travers la barrière pour aller contre la foule de Détraqueurs. Un ours se propulsa hors de celle de Molly et donna un coup de pattes dans les draps. Les formes laiteuses apparaissaient l'une après l'autre, Tina projetant un scarabée qui se précipita vers les formes alors qu'un lapin bondissait autour de Queenie. Certains brillaient de milles feux, d'autres étaient plus fades.

Percival n'avait plus fait de patronus depuis longtemps… Mais il lui suffisait de penser à Newt pour que son cœur se remplisse de joie et que la magie afflue hors de lui. Alors, lorsqu'il prononça la formule, avec un sursaut d'hésitation, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui en jaillirait. Pourtant, un blaireau apparut au bout de sa baguette et en bondit avant de rejoindre tous les autres patronus.

Si Jacob ne savait pas ce qu'il devait regarder, ce n'était pas le cas de Croyance dont les yeux s'écarquillaient et s'émerveillaient devant toutes ses beautés.

µµµ

Mary-Lou se figea dans le froid, le châle sur ses épaules, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une étrange ville. Mais plus encore, c'était ces créatures d'un blanc lumineux qui s'agitaient dans les airs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?!

Elle se retint péniblement d'hurler sa peur mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses fidèles. Certains prirent même leur peur sous le bras et s'enfuir sans demander leurs restes. La femme eut un air agacé et elle se tourna vers eux, incapable de savoir que ces créatures étaient là pour repousser la source de ce froid.

\- Les Sorciers sont là ! À l'avant ! Nous pouvons les avoir !

Elle pointa sa fourche en avant, les joyaux sur le dessus scintillant de plus belle. Un rugissement approbateur parcourant la foule. Certains étaient tout de même plus proches du murmure effrayé que du rugissement mais, au final, tout le monde se précipita vers la ville. Le froid commençait à les quitter et les torches vacillèrent de plus belle.

µµµ

Dès que les Moldus se mirent à courir, Percival sut qu'il était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne pourraient pas les résonner ! Et il entendait le souffle étrange de certains de ses « hommes ».

Amycus bondit en avant et il cracha un sort. Une lueur verte jaillit de sa baguette et cogna un Moldu qui s'effondra. Certains fidèles couinèrent et s'arrêtèrent, frappés d'horreur, les autres le contournèrent pour foncer vers leur cible. Le chant sombre qui résonnait dans leur tête harcelant Queenie.

\- Ça suffit. On ne tue pas ces Moldus ! Répliqua Percival.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Rétorqua l'intéressé avec un sourire mauvais. Tu es plutôt doué pour ce qui touche à la mort, _Monsieur le Maire._

Les dents de Graves se serrèrent et il bougea la main.

Avant qu'Amycus ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le dallage se soulevait et se projetait dans l'homme, l'éjectant contre une maison. Et le patronus en forme de blaireau continuait de briller dans le ciel.

Tous ceux qui avaient remarqués l'échange, même du coin de l'œil, tombèrent dans une soumission muette.

On voyait rarement un Sorcier faire de la magie sans baguette et encore moins être capable de tenir un Patronus en même temps…

\- Percival ! Dit Newt, les dents serrées, l'air inquiet.

Ou un mot proche puisqu'il avait toujours sa baguette entre ses lèvres.

Les premiers Moldus arrivèrent contre la barrière et se cognèrent brusquement, étant rejeté ou tombant sur le sol. Certaines torches tombèrent et roulèrent.

De l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- Mettez le feu aux maisons ! Tonna Mary-Lou.

Et en quelques secondes seulement, les torches volaient dans les airs, atteignant tantôt les maisons, tantôt les habitants. Cuthbert Binns se mit à courir partout, le feu léchant ses habits alors qu'il tournait invariablement en rond. Comme s'il pouvait le fuir de la sorte.

Si Mary-Lou restait à l'écart, comme si elle pourrait échapper aux sorts qu'on lançait dans la foule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle venait de remarquer son fils qui était tellement accroché à la main de Newt que celle-ci blanchissait…

\- Toi ! Enfant du Diable ! Rugit-elle vers lui, pointant un doigt en sa direction.

\- Newt ! Est-ce que tu veux que je les gobe ? S'écria Clay, les poils toutes hérissées.

\- Non ! Répondit-il contre la baguette.

Certains patronus retombaient pour que leurs propriétaires puissent utiliser des _aguamenti_ et arrêter les feux qui commençaient à s'étendre sur la ville. D'autres pour faire les sortilèges qui faisaient tomber les Moldus, les gardaient emprisonnés de bras de terre ou par des racines.

Les patronus diminuaient.

Les Détraqueurs étaient nombreux. Et ils se jetèrent sur la ville.


	23. Chapitre 22: Les détraqueurs des fidèles

Malgré la magie des Elfes de Maison, comme le prouvaient la façon dont les dalles s'envolaient, la terre s'effondrait et les arbres bougeaient, les Détraqueurs étaient capables de passer leurs barrières…

Ils tournoyaient alors que Mary-Lou pointait à nouveau sa fourche. Les créatures fondirent dans le village, fondant sur les Sorciers qui lâchaient leurs sorts pour se protéger à l'aide de Patronus. Newt fit lâcher Croyance bien que le blaireau de Graves s'occupait de les chasser. Il attrapa sa baguette et redressa légèrement Sammy.

\- Crache du feu, s'il te plaît. Invita-t-il.

Il ne regarda même pas Percival pour obtenir son accord. De toute façon, peu de temps après, le Magyar à pointe était ravi de pouvoir faire le lance-flamme, en particulier parce qu'on le lui demandait !

Le brasier jaillit de sa petite gueule et se précipita vers les Moldus. Lesquels poussèrent des cris en se reculant. Maintenant que les flammes n'étaient plus de leur côté, ils n'étaient plus autant content d'en voir. Et le feu continuait d'ailleurs de se propager sur les toits.

\- Il faudra les oublietter ! Lui cria Percival en jetant un sort vers Mary-Lou à l'aide de sa main.

Elle se recula précipitamment pour éviter les dalles qui se soulevaient, pour fuir les racines. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'agiter la fourche, comme si elle savait que c'était ce qui contrôlait les Détraqueurs…

Ceux-là fondaient de plus belle. Les baguettes s'agitaient, projetant les substances laiteuses pour les faire se rabattre à l'extérieur des barricades magiques.

\- Contournez le village ! Somma Mary-Lou dans l'agitation, profitant du couvert des flammes qui crépitaient pour qu'on ne l'entende pas trop.

Les Détraqueurs profitaient des Sorciers plus isolés pour attaquer. La glace venait grimper sur les murs, ce qui n'empêchait pas pour autant les flammes de continuer leurs avancées.

\- Ce ne sont que des Moldus ! Rugit Lucius.

Newt fit signe à Clay de se reculer, lequel s'exécuta, prostré sur lui-même. Il tremblait. Il avait beau être grand et furieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'or, il n'était qu'une créature peureuse…

\- Nous pouvons les tuer et tout le monde se moquera bien de ce qu'il arrivera !

\- C'est hors de question ! Protesta Graves.

Un Détraqueur fondit et ses affreuses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Alecto qui s'effondra immédiatement au sol. Percival souleva son blaireau qui fondit dans la créateur avec une telle vigueur qu'elle explosa. Déjà, le mustélidé fonçait vers d'autres amas alros que Newt se tournait brusquement vers lui.

\- Ne me dis pas de ne pas les tuer, Newt.

\- Ne les tues pas. Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! Ce sont des créatures comme les autres !

Percival se serait volontiers frapper la tête contre le sol pour une telle réponse. Mais c'était tellement Newt. S'il pouvait garder un Détraqueur en sécurité, là où il ne ferait de mal à personne, plutôt que de le voir être détruit, il le ferait.

Il était comme ça.

Alors que les Patronus continuaient de flotter dans les airs, tuant quelques fois des Détraqueurs au grand damne du magizoologiste, Clay s'approcha. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui se dispersait sous la panique. Et les accidents tombaient, la raison s'effaçaient.

Le bec du Niffler s'arrêta près de Newt et murmura.

Queenie cessa d'envoyer un _aguamenti_ pour faire revenir son lapin, protégeant sa sœur et elle-même. Elle se tourna vers Newt.

\- Vas-y ! Lui dit-elle.

Il ne put retenir un rire. Elle était donc toujours dans ses pensées ?

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et envoya son lapin dans un groupe de Détraqueurs alors que Tina envoyait un sort pour faire exploser les armes de leurs assaillants.

\- Bien sûr !

Newt mit sa baguette entre ses lèvres puis attrapa sa robe au niveau d'un voilage, près des genoux, et il tira un coup sec dessus, faisant céder le tissu. Il fit sauter centimètres après centimètres et révéla ses jambes remplies de taches de rousseurs. Il aurait utilisé la magie si Sammy n'envoyait pas toujours jovialement du feu et qu'il ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

\- Croyance.

L'adolescent s'approche et Newt lui donna le Magyar à Pointe.

\- Sammy, soit sage !

Le jeune Sorcier attrapa sa baguette puis il s'en retourna et grimpa sur le dos de Clay, lequel se tourna et se précipita vers l'autre bout de la ville.

\- Newt ? S'étonna Percival.

\- Un guet-apens. Répondit Queenie.

\- Avantage… Souffla-t-il. On peut détruire ces patronus.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais tous le comprirent comme ça. Aussi, des substances laiteuses bondirent hors des baguettes d'un seul coup. La puissance se combina et chassa vers ces étranges rideaux.

Croyance regarda les animaux lumineux quelques secondes puis il posa Sammy sur le sol, ses bras s'ouvrant sur les piques alors que le Dragon s'agitait. Et il courut directement vers la barrière, la traversant…

\- Croyance ! Lui cria Percival tandis que les Détraqueurs éclataient les uns après les autres.

µµµ

C'était particulièrement bizarre de chevaucher Clay et en même temps c'était extrêmement vivifiant. Il avait ses mains plongées dans la fourrure dense et la cavalcade était brutale. La baguette avait retrouvé le chemin de ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher. Mais, surtout, de la place qu'il avait, il était presque capable de voir au-dessus des maisons. Il avait envie de se mettre sur le dos de son ami, entre ses omoplates, pour voir ce qu'il se passait… Il savait que s'il tombait, la Bête le rattraperait. Mais il n'en faisait rien parce qu'il ne voulait pas le déconcentrer.

Et ils arriveraient assez rapidement de l'autre côté du village si petit…

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent aux abords de l'autre côté. Mais les Moldus n'avaient pas un Niffler et ils n'étaient pas encore survenus !

\- Trouve-les, Clay. Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui !

Le Niffler renifla le sol et l'air puis il contourna les dernières maisons avant de se précipiter vers le devant du village, longeant la suite de maisons. Il ne tarda à se retrouver devant une quinzaine de Moldus, ou peut-être moins, qui s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup en voyant l'immense créature qui venait vers eux.

\- Calmez-vous ! Dit Newt.

Il se laissa tomber au bas de son ami et trottina vers eux. L'un des hommes brandit une fourche, ayant sans nul doute reconnu l'étrange individu qui tenait un Dragon un peu plus tôt.

Un Dragon !

\- Ne bougez pas, Sorcière !

\- Messaline ! Reprit un autre face à ses jambes exposées à leurs yeux.

Ils ne relevaient pas plus les pieds plongés dans la gadoue et pourtant couverts de sang.

\- Je veux seulement vous parler ! Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal !

Un blond dans la foule crut reconnaître la belle dame qui faisait tant de magie dans Gloucester et il ne savait pas s'il devait la défendre ou la haïr. Un autre la reconnut à son tour et il ne fit pas tant de chichi. Il attrapa un revolver dans son pantalon, n'étant pas aussi stupide que ses compatriotes. Il était hors de question qu'il s'embête avec une fourche, avec les poings ou avec les pieds.

\- Ne bouge pas, Sorcière.

Clay rugit, ses poils s'hérissant.

Directement, l'homme armé fit feu. Le projectile passa entre Newt et Clay, leur arrangea à chacun une exclamation.

La seconde d'après, un nouveau coup de feu franchit l'air et le jeune Sorcier se retrouva avec la main sur son épaule, étouffant un cri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le sang s'échappait d'entre ses doigts. Et il ne réalisa même pas que le troisième coup de feu était destiné à sa cuisse, le faisant tomber sur le sol en crachant de la salive. Ils s'étaient suivis si rapidement qu'il n'était même pas sûr que l'homme ait visé.

Clay poussa un hurlement de haine et se jeta vers l'importun, refusant de laisser une troisième balle toucher son ami.

\- Clay ! Lui cria le magizoologiste.

Trop tard, une autre détonation.

Du sang explosa alors que la patte du Niffler était touchée.

\- Clay !

Newt éprouvait bien plus de mépris de voir son pauvre ami être blessé que d'être lui-même mis au supplice… Aussi, il sortit sa baguette et des cordes jaillirent, les attrapant les uns après les autres pour les faire tomber au sol.

Le premier ne vit rien venir et s'effondra, le second eut un glapissement et ne put pas s'enfuir plus vite. Quatre aux se tournèrent et Clay élança sa patte pour les faucher et les fracasser au sol avec force.

Le sol s'affaissa sous le poids des hommes mais surtout de la magie de Newt. Un sortilège fit apparaître un grillage au-dessus de ce gouffre. Il fit tomber un tronc, le sciant magiquement pour qu'il n'écrase pas une maison dans sa chute.

Le magizoologiste se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant sa douleur et il battit des paupières quelques instants.

\- Newt ! Appela Clay.

Il se précipita vers lui et frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Ça va. Mais toi ?

Le jeune homme lui passa la main dans la fourrure au niveau des joues. Il lui frotta doucement la peau.

\- Je vais te soigner dès que je peux.

Le problème c'est qu'il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il le pourrait. Il y avait peut-être des gens de l'autre côté ? Il se pencha néanmoins sur la blessure et inspecta la chair, laissant le sang couler de ses propres plaies. Ça lui faisait mal mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de serrer quelquefois les lèvres. Il dégagea la balle d'un coup de magie, lui arrachant un grognement et fit apparaître un ruban pour fermer la plaie. Il caressa les poils et lui lança un sourire avant de frotter sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu soigneras vite. Je te donnerais un baume quand ce sera fini.

\- Finissons ça. Souffla Clay. Tu ne soignes pas tes blessures ?

\- Non. Ça va comme ça.

Il fit tout de même apparaître d'autres rubans pour les enrouler autour de son épaule suintante de sang et de sa cuisse dont la robe prenait des auréoles rouges.

La créature lui fit signe vers son dos puis il s'aplatit au maximum. Newt put alors grimper sur sa patte, faisant attention de ne pas frôler la cicatrice, et il se hissa sur son dos, écartant les jambes pour le chevaucher.

Il leva les yeux vers le dessus des maisons et vit les silhouettes des Détraqueurs, les Patronus qui s'entrechoquaient avec eux et puis aussi les flammes…


	24. Chapitre 23: Le sursaut

\- Croyance !

Deux choix s'offraient à Percival : abandonnez la ville et allez voir Croyance ; laissez Croyance à sa folie et rester à tenir le siège. Et il avait de quoi vouloir tenir ledit siège… Certains de ses hommes ne savaient pas faire de Patronus, les autres devaient passer de ça aux sorts. Certains ne faisaient que tuer, d'autres n'osaient rien… Et il y aurait pu y avoir tellement d'autres volontaires.

Et peut-être qu'il avait plongé vers la folie vengeresse de son propre père, il aurait été capable d'arrêter bien plus vite tout cela bien plus vite. Il aurait fait fuser les sortilèges de mort et s'en serait fini.

Au lieu de ça il hésitait. Le siège ou Croyance. La ville ou Newt…

\- J'y vais ! Cria Jacob.

Il traversa la barrière à son tour, faisant naître un agacement encore plus fort dans le cœur de Percival.

\- J'y vais, Percy ! Lui lança Queenie avant de courir vers la barrière magique.

\- Je vais faire un meurtre. Siffla Graves.

Il lança un sort sur Alecto, faisant céder son corps à la mort et pas seulement son âme qui avait été offertes aux Détraqueurs. Voilà qui le détendait un minimum et qui ne laissait pas place à la honte. Ce n'était pas un meurtre, c'était libérer une pauvresse…

Il entendit le bruit des murs qui cédaient. Ces Moldus étaient intelligents. Il devait en rester quelques-uns, qui apparaissaient de la forêt où ils s'étaient terrés ou d'ils revenaient après avoir ravalé leurs peurs, et ils attaquaient les maisons pour passer même si on voulait leur interdire.

Vraiment plus futé que prévu.

Mais Graves utilisait sa main pour renvoyer ces pierres à ces idiots. Puisqu'ils voulaient entrer dans la ville, la ville elle-même les empêcherait de passer !

\- Croyance ! Appela-t-il.

Il espérait qu'il se rabattrait à sa prestance et l'autorité qui se dégageait de lui. Croyance semblait y être très sensible. Mais il ne le voyait pas revenir cette fois-ci.

\- Huck ! Surveille-les ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'Elfe de Maison disparut immédiatement alors que les deux autres continuaient à renverser la barrière. À force de l'attaquer comme le faisaient les forces moldues, ils arrivaient à la mettre en péril. Lorsque les deux ou trois mignons qu'il restait à Mary-Lou se fracassaient contre le champ, ils commençaient à l'infiltrer, des ondes frémissaient tout le long dans des couleurs irisées.

Sublime.

Étrange.

Inquiétant…

µµµ

La barrière avait été à peine franchie que Croyance se précipitait vers sa mère. La rage, les sentiments qui vibraient dans son corps, tout ça se mêlait dans une immense boule. Il s'avança vers elle, se tenant droite devant lui, dressant toujours la fourche dans les airs. Elle renvoyait les Détraqueurs vers le village.

Sans cesse.

C'était presque comme s'ils naissaient d'elle.

Croyance pouvait le penser. N'importe qui d'autre réalisait à quel point cette pensée était stupide.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Croyance. Il continuait de marcher vers sa mère, la haine grandissant encore et encore.

\- Où est Modestie !? Rugit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui a enlevé cette petite idiote. Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais la protéger ? En faisant quoi ?! En l'emmenant parmi des créatures affreuses ! Siffla Mary-Lou. Vous êtes tous condamnés.

\- Croyance !

Jacob se précipita vers eux et il prit le bras du garçon qui se dégagea avec un gémissement faible.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de force. Dit la femme. Et tu sombreras, même si tu ne possèdes pas de magie.

En levant les yeux vers sa mère sous sa frange trop bien taillée, Croyance ne put faire face qu'au visage de sa mère. Ce n'était pas celui d'une femme aimante qu'on pouvait appeler « maman ». Elle appartenait aux éclats rouges qui scintillaient contre ses joues. Elle appartenait aux draps émaciés noirs qui flottaient autour d'elle et volait toute la joie, qui faisait sombrer les plus braves dans un sentiment de mélancolie infini.

Elle leur appartenait.

Elle était leur maîtresse.

\- Tu sais où est Modestie !

Queenie arriva auprès d'eux, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui tressauta. Son lapin laiteux se mit à bondir autour d'elle et des deux hommes moldus pour les protéger tout autant.

\- Elle ne sait pas. Un homme le savait. Répondit la blonde.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que les yeux de Mary-Lou s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Comment savait-elle ?! Quelle était donc la magie de cette Sorcière ?

\- C'est vous ! Vous m'avez volé mes enfants, vous les avez envoûtés et vous utilisez cet homme comme esclave !

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de moi ! C'est Newt et c'est une fée ! Elle s'occupe de moi comme tu ne le ferais jamais ! Et lorsqu'on aura trouvé Modestie, on vivra dans une vraie famille !

\- Ce n'est pas une Fée, espèce de dégénéré ! Siffla Mary-Lou.

Alors qu'elle jetait ces mots, la fourche rougeoya de plus belle. Les Détraqueurs s'agitèrent et Mary-Lou jeta un regard de mépris à Queenie comme si elle avait activé les joyaux.

\- Fais-la parler de ta sœur. Murmura la Legillimens.

\- Madame ! Vous perdez la raison ! Protesta Jacob. Nos amis disent que vous utilisez la Magie sans même vous en rendre compte.

\- Bien sûr que ces parjures vont vous dire ça !

Croyance jeta un coup d'œil à tous les Détraqueurs. Ne les voyait-elle pas ? Il se rappelait la surprise de Percival tout à l'heure…

\- Mère ! Modestie ?!

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas, espèce d'abruti !

Les gemmes de sa fourche scintillèrent à nouveau.

\- Mais sache que lorsque je la retrouverai, toi et elle, vous subirez le même traitement ! Vous n'aurez plus jamais l'idée de vous enfuir ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Tout ce que j'ai donné, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'en rendre la moitié !

\- Ce que tu as donné, mère ? Modestie m'a emmené avec elle à cause de tout ce que tu as donné. Trop souvent.

La douleur vibrait dans la voix de l'adolescent. Ses pensées irradièrent Queenie qui eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle comprit. Newt lui avait bien parlé de blessures, de comportement. Elle comprenait qu'il avait subi plus qu'un petit _Doloris_ , plus qu'un sentiment brusque d'avoir été trahi par un parent.

Elle lutta pour atteindre les pensées de Mary-Lou alors qu'elle songeait que, plus que tout, elle voulait que son frère soit là pour les enfants. Il était le mieux adapté pour ça…

\- Qu'espérais-tu ? Toi, enfant de monstres ; elle, incapable de montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Tu nous détestais !

\- Bien sûr que je vous détestais.

La rage montait dans le corps de Croyance. Si palpable que Queenie s'éloigna d'un pas, non sans continuer de le toucher.

\- Écartez-vous. Murmura-t-il en essayant de se défaire de son contact.

\- Je te détestais, monstre ! Et je te déteste encore ! Et ton père te haïssait aussi. Il avait été si ravi de te donner à moi après que j'aie purifié ta mère.

Purifié…

Queenie écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Percival n'avait-il pas dit que l'adolescent était un Cracmol ?

\- Je vous détestais comme la mère de ton idiote de sœur qui avait été si rapide de se débarrasser d'elle pour une boîte d'haricot ! Elle savait ce qui lui arriverait mais une boîte d'haricot était tellement plus précieuse que cette petite idiote !

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Personne ne veut de vous. Jamais. Pas ta Sorcière…

\- C'est une Fée ! Rugit Croyance. Écartez-vous !

Il s'avança de deux pas, échappant à la main de Queenie et au contact de Jacob. La blonde comprit immédiatement qu'il n'essayait pas de fuir leur contact parce qu'il l'exécrait…

Le corps de Croyance était en feu.

Littéralement.

Des langues en jaillissaient et même ses yeux luisaient de magie.

Peu de personnes pouvaient faire de la baguette sans magie, les enfants parce qu'ils ne contrôlaient rien, les personnes très puissantes et ceux agissant sous le coup d'une émotion forte.

Et c'était le cas.

Mais il n'avait jamais fait de magie auparavant. C'était étrange. La colère continuait d'affluer en lui mais c'était aussi vivifiant. Ça ne le brûlait pas mais l'herbe autour de lui s'enflammait et ce qui était plus loin s'asséchait. Ses pensées étaient horreurs et furies alors qu'il s'approchait de sa mère.

Elle hurla en se reculant.

Il se précipita alors vers elle. Il élança ses mains en avant et les mis sur l'épaule de sa mère. Immédiatement, elle se mit à hurler. Le feu s'était propagé à elle et ce fut un véritable tourbillon qui l'entourait.

Il se recula, le brasier disparaissant de son propre corps. Il n'y en avait plus qu'autour de sa mère qui hurlait en se tirant les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en s'y roulant, espérant qu'elle s'en débarrasserait.

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Faites quelque chose ! Hurla-t-elle.

Queenie se précipita vers l'adolescent pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jacob se hâta vers la fourche qu'il ramassa. Elle n'était même pas brûlante… Il se recula, regardant les joyaux qui avaient fini de scintiller.

\- Désolé… Souffla Croyance. Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez des informations, Madame Queenie.

\- Ça va, j'ai assez de choses qui m'aidaient. Elle ne savait rien d'autre qu'on ne savait déjà : elle était avec Tom Jedusor. Il l'a poussé à faire cette rébellion.

Queenie lui caressa ses cheveux de jais, se demandant bien pourquoi. De ce qu'ils en avaient compris avec son comportement et les personnes de son entourage, c'était le genre à exécrer les Moldus…

Les Détraqueurs se dispersaient suite aux attaques des Patronus, n'étant plus forcés à rester tout proche. Et alors que les Détraqueurs disparaissaient et que Mary-Lou avait disparu, les Sorciers mettaient à bas les derniers Fidèles.

\- Croyance !

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers Percival qui les rejoignait en courant. Comme tout le monde, il avait les vêtements et les cheveux un peu en pagaille et même quelques taches de sang. Cela dit, lui, il n'avait pas son propre sang sur sa peau légèrement halée.

Il lança un regard vers le tas de cendre puis vint auprès du jeune homme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Croyance a fait de la magie et il a fait brûler sa mère… Souffla Queenie.

L'homme regarda l'adolescent qui était toujours au sol, la blonde s'étant accroupie auprès de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il tremblait et essayait de toute évidence de se dégager de ses bras sans y parvenir pour autant à croire son regard effrayé et la façon hésitante dont ses mains s'agrippaient au sol.

\- Je m'en charge. Dit Percival. Allez rejoindre Tina et regardez ce que vous pouvez faire.

\- D'accord. Répondit Queenie.

Jacob s'empressa de contourner l'adolescent pour prendre la main de la blonde et l'aider à se redresser.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour… Commença-t-elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, cherchant comment elle devait s'y prendre pour dire le fond de sa pensée sans choquer Croyance.

\- On ne sait pas où est Jedusor.

Graves posa un genou au sol.

\- Trouve aussi ton frère, s'il te plaît.

\- Il est allé défendre l'arrière de la ville avec Clay. Lui dit la Legillimens.

\- Je m'en doutais. Si vous ne le retrouvez pas en premier, j'irai voir.

La femme acquiesça et prit la main de Jacob avant de la ramener dans la ville qui était dans un triste état. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle agite sa baguette et que tout commence à se réassembler et à trouver sa place.

Percival mit sa main sur l'épaule de Croyance qui leva les yeux vers lui, se battant entre plusieurs pensées contraires ou similaires. Il fit le tri pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement dire :

\- Tu peux aller chercher Newt.

\- Lève-toi.

Le Maire se redressa puis le saisit par le bras pour l'aider à faire de même. Il se tourna vers les abords de la ville, sachant pertinemment vers où il devait chercher Newt. Entre autre parce qu'on voyait des touffes de poils noirs germer de derrière les habitations. Il emmena alors Croyance à sa suite en cette direction, étant bien trop impatient de s'assurer que Newt allait bien.

Pompom s'occupait de tout le monde, soignant les petites et les grosses blessures. Y compris chez les Moldus qu'ils avaient assommés. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques morts parmi eux, comme parmi les Sorciers. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins, malheureusement.

Une guerre restait une guerre.

Percival devrait répertorier les morts, les faire mettre en terre et s'arranger avec les familles. Il était censé les remercier, d'une façon symbolique ou lucrative, pour le service rendu par leurs familles. Inutile de dire que ça l'ennuyait profondément…

Et il devait aussi oublietter tous les Moldus s'il ne voulait pas de problème avec Seraphine. Il devait vraiment les éviter !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Modestie ? Souffla Croyance.

\- On va la trouver.

\- Et si on ne la trouve pas ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas négatif.

\- D'accord… Chuchota l'adolescent.

Percival fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse. Comment un conseil, une phrase jetée en l'air comme on en faisait par millier, pouvait être interprétée comme un ordre ?

\- Newt ?!

L'homme lâcha Croyance et se précipita vers Newt qui était assis au sol, à quelques pas de Clay.

\- C'est fini ? Questionna le jeune Sorcier, haletant.

\- Oui. Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il lui répondit par un sourire alors que Clay secouait la tête de toutes ses forces.

\- Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Protesta-t-il. Il a deux blessures par balle ! Annonça-t-il.

\- Newt !

Percival s'approcha de lui rapidement et l'attrapa dans ses bras, le soulevant en princesse. Le magizoologiste s'empressa de tirer les volants détruits de sa robe sur son corps pour éviter qu'on voie quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Clay a besoin de soins, je préférerais qu'on s'inquiète d'abord de lui.

\- Non. Je préfère qu'on s'occupe d'abord de toi. Répliqua son amant.

Sur ces mots, il l'emmena dans le village, espérant que Pompom pourrait s'occuper directement de lui.

\- Madame… Fit Croyance.

Sa lèvre inférieure fut prise entre ses lèvres.

\- Oui ? L'invita Newt avec un sourire.

Il était un peu pâle mais ça semblait vraiment être le dernier de ses soucis.

\- J'ai fait de la magie. Dit-il.

La lueur de joie dans sa voix était significative : il était tant ravi d'avoir enfin atteint ce qu'il aimait plus que tout et il essayait aussi de ne pas penser à sa sœur bien aimée qu'il avait peut-être perdue à jamais.

\- C'est magnifique ! Lança Newt.

Il étendit la main pour le serrer contre lui ce qui était très bizarre puisque son aimé le tenait toujours.


	25. Chapitre 24: Bandage

\- Newt ?!

Le Sorcier en question était dans le salon, occupé à changer les bandages de Clay même si ça devait le faire serrer les dents à chaque fois qu'il faisait des mouvements trop amples de son épaule meurtrie.

Il se tourna vers les escaliers où il avait entendu le cri.

\- Salon !

Il entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers et aurait pu croire que c'était Croyance qui pouvait vite devenir aussi enjoué que ça. Ou encore Joachim qui ne savait pas ce n'était lenteur. Autant dire que ça pouvait également être Sammy tant il était brusque…

Mais il avait bien reconnu la voix de son compagnon et il lança un sourire à Percival lorsqu'il arriva auprès de lui. Il avait encore des parchemins dans les bras, une bouteille d'encre dans la poche de son pantalon, et elle fuyait légèrement, et une plume dans les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je travaillais quand Croyance est venu me voir…

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ? Questionna Newt.

Il savait comme son amant pouvait être très vite très occupé et débordé. S'ils aimaient bien l'adolescent, celui-ci était également envahissant des fois. Que ce soit avec ses questions, comme le ferait un petit enfant, ou ce besoin d'attention qu'il avait. Il tentait constamment de le cacher mais ils ne pouvaient que le voir, eux…

\- Non. Enfin… si. Ça m'arrangerait. Reconnut-il.

Il s'approcha pour poser les parchemins sur la table basse.

\- Je n'en finis pas de tout ça. La prochaine guerre, je ne la fais pas. Soupira-t-il.

Newt eut un léger sourire à cette mention. Il se redressa pour lui voler un tendre baiser qui fut remercié avec un bras qui roulait autour de son corps pour le coller contre le torse ferme.

\- Il a demandé ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il semble avoir développé des pouvoirs magiques et j'ai pensé aux répertoires du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tu crois qu'il était dessus ? Il n'a jamais dit qu'il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, ce n'est pas normal. Il est bien Anglais ?

\- Je… suis né en Amérique.

Newt leva les yeux vers les escaliers et lança un sourire au jeune homme, bien que surpris de le voir. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et puis perdit ses yeux dans les plis des tentures.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils ont son nom dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, moi non plus.

\- Et ça doit faire beaucoup de paperasse, non ? Il a dix-sept ans. Je peux peut-être voir ce qu'il en retourne ? Tenta le magizoologiste.

\- Bien sûr. Lui dit son aimé. Mais je pensais surtout à quelqu'un d'autre : Tom Jedusor.

Newt fronça les sourcils durant quelques secondes avant de réaliser, enfin, ce qu'il voulait dire par là !

\- Tu penses qu'on peut le retrouver ?

\- Je pense.

\- Mais tu sais aussi qu'on ne pourra pas obtenir tout ce qu'on veut ? Seraphine ne voudra pas nous aider, je pense… Ce n'est pas légal. Pas vrai ?

\- Je suis Maire et c'est un des habitants de la ville. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera. Reconnut-il.

\- Dommage qu'elle ne sort plus avec toi. Plaisanta Newt.

Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Je pensais, de ce fait, qu'on pourrait plutôt aller voir ta mère…

Le travesti tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Ma mère ?

Bien sûr, il était ravi à l'idée de pouvoir revoir sa mère ! D'un autre côté, allez la déranger à son travail n'était pas toujours de très bonne augure…

Cependant, on parlait d'un Sorcier qui avait fomenté une rébellion moldue et qu'il leur avait ensuite jeté à la figure. Alors que, jamais auparavant, le village de la Forêt de Dean n'avait été trouvé…

\- D'accord. Dit Newt. Allons trouver ma mère. J'espère qu'on pourra arrêter cet homme. J'ai l'impression qu'il est pire que nos pères.

\- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ses pratiques assez proches des leurs, au final…

Le magizoologiste ne dit pas le contraire. Comme ses sœurs, il avait encore la mauvaise habitude de se voiler la face parce que c'était tellement plus facile de se dire que votre père vous avait aimé jusqu'à la fin.

Mais ils savaient.

Ils se leurraient. Et depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité, il semblait que les évènements multipliaient à la vitesse grand V.

Est-ce que c'était demain qu'ils pourraient avoir un tout petit peu de temps ? Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, tout ce que Percival voulait, c'était partager sa vie avec la personne étrange et pourtant tellement enivrante qu'il aimait du fond du cœur.


End file.
